His Shining Light
by earthstar001
Summary: You never know how much someone means to you until they are wrenched from your life. Sirius Black lost his best friend the day He Who Must Not Be Named fell. Yet the next day he had lost the one person he loved most in the world. Elaine. She had been his shining light in what felt like a never ending darkness...and he lost her when he sought his revenge. Sirius BlackxOC
1. Prologue

**Author**: Sorry everyone for my long absence! My computer finally died on me and I'm having difficulty getting the updated chapter for Sparks off of it so that story will take a bit to update. But my computer had a good run. It was like, 6 years old. Had been through 7 countries, been kicked/stepped on/dropped/fallen out of my work bag/run over by an ambulance…yeah…it had a great run. I've also been studying for my job and been sick a lot lately. I had my wisdom teeth removed so I haven't been wanting to type lately.

Anyway, I have been wanting to write a HP fanfic for a while now. I've always had a hard core crush on book Sirius, not so much the movie version, though. Anywho…hope you like it!

—

Elaine Winters rushed through the streets of London hot on the heels of a suspected traitor. One that she didn't want to believe.

When she received the notification of their target she knew she'd have to get to him first.

She would have to apprehend him herself…or worse.

She had told him to keep his ass at their small flat in the Scottish Highlands.

When she had awoken that morning alone she knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

His side of the bed had been cold, it made her heartbeat quicken instantly.

She felt her unease turn to fear as she noticed a small, handwritten note on the pillow next to her. He never wrote anything by hand.

He always, _**ALWAYS**_ wrote her something using magic.

She joked with him that he was to last to do anything the Muggle Way.

It was how she knew that something was terribly wrong.

He's note…the note he had left…it was a goodbye note.

Don't come looking for me.

S

Tears filled her eyes at the very thought of him doing something so stupid.

There had been something in his eyes the night before.

She had asked him if he wanted to talk about anything. However, the stubborn headed Hippogriff of a man that he was, refused to let her know.

It wasn't until she had awoken to hind him gone, found the note there and an owl from the Ministry about _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_'_**s **_downfall and the death of the Potters…and their son…

_Harry_.

_**The Boy Who Lived**_.

A small whimper escaped her at the thought of the poor babe.

Suddenly all alone in the world.

The tears that were in her eyes threatened to fall at the realization that her friend was forever gone.

_Lily Evans_…

Well, she had died _Lily Potter_.

She hadn't seen her friend or her family ever since they had gone into hiding.

Ever since that crackpot Trelawney made that prediction.

If it hadn't been for that fucking prophecy her friend would still be alive to hold her son.

To smile and dance with James once more.

To see Harry grow into a man.

To be the Maid of Honor at her wedding.

To be the Godmother to of her future children as she was for Harry.

" _Where are you_…?" She whispered as her heart continued to pound as her eyes darted hectically around the area.

Searching of the area for a sign of _**ANYTHING**_.

Any sign of hope that she could find him.

" _Sirius_…" She whispered. "_ Where are you_?"

" _**ELAINE**_!"

She jumped at the familiar sound of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Looking up, she saw his large frame rushing towards her, his heavy dark cloak billowing around him, his turban askew.

" _K_-_Kingsley_?"

" Elaine! It's Sirius! We found him!"

"_** WHERE**_!" She gasped in amazement. If the animagus didn't want to be found, he'd make sure he wasn't.

That made her heart almost stop altogether.

" _**WHERE**_!" She found herself yelling.

" About ten blocks up. Near a Muggle book store!" Kingsley panted breathlessly, clutching a stitch in his side. Kingsley jumped as she bolted past him.

" _**ELAINE**_! _**BE CAREFUL**_, _**HE**_'_**S LOST**_!"

But Elaine didn't hear his warning.

All she heard was the blood pounding in her veins.

All she cared about was finding him and getting to the truth.

There was no way he could have done what they were accusing him of.

He'd never.

He couldn't have betrayed them.

He's never betray James and Lily.

Or her.

" _**EIGHT**_! _**NINE**_! _**T**_-"

As Elaine whirled around the corner, she could see Muggles running in all directions and screaming in fear.

Amidst the frantic chaos around her, she saw him. Saw him angrily yelling at someone she couldn't quite make out.

Her already racing heart almost slammed to a complete stop when she saw him draw his wand.

_He wouldn_'_t_!

He was risking exposure to do something as insane as dueling amongst the Muggles!

" _**SIRIUS**_, _**NO**_!" She screamed readying to rush to his side.

_**BANG**_!

The iron tight grip of Kingsley Shacklebolt's arms secured themselves around her, pulling her safely away from the explosion.

" _**NO**_! _**KINGSLEY**_! _**LET GO OF ME!"**_ She sobbed, struggling frantically against his grip.

" _**ELAINE**_, _**YOU CAN**_'_**T GET TO HIM**_! _**HE**_'_**S LOST TO US**_!"

" _**YOU**_'_**RE WRONG**_, _**KINGSLEY**_! _**LET ME GO**_!" She sobbed as dust and debree littered the air. Silence hung heavy littered only with the occasional moans of pain from the injured.

The only constant in this horror scene was her sobs.

" Elaine, you have to calm down! There's nothing you can do to help him now!" Kingsley said as she struggled against his hold. " He's gone!"

" _**HE CAN**_'_**T BE!"**_ She sobbed weakly. " _**HE CAN**_'_**T BE**_, _**HE PROMISED ME**_! _**HE PROMISED**_!"

" Elaine, breathe!" Kingsley whispered as she suddenly began to hyperventilated. " _**BREATHE**_!"

" He-He can't be gone!" She sobbed, clutching his arm in a death grip. Her nails digging into his skin.

" He is." Kingsley said as he felt her begin to shake, he was able to brace himself as he felt her legs give out suddenly. " Lainey, breathe. In and out! In and out!"

Elaine sobbed harder as the realization that she had just witnessed the man she loved commit suicide in-front of her.

He couldn't be gone!

He just couldn't be!

It had only been a few months ago that he had asked her to be his wife…and now he was gone!

Lily was gone!

James was gone!

…and now Sirius was gone!

" What was that?" She heard a Muggle woman ask as a sound rang throughout the area. She tried to control her breathing as she began to focus on the sound the woman had mentioned.

_Laughter_.

That was laughter they heard.

…and she knew the voice that made it

" It can't be…" Kingsley said in disbelief.

" _**SIRIUS**_!" Elaine yelled rushing towards the sound.

" _**ELAINE**_!" Kingsley yelled.

_**CRACK**_!

_**CRACK**_!

_**CRACK**_!

Elaine froze as several members from the Aurors Office suddenly Apparated between her and the source of the laughter.

" _No_…" She whispered as they raised their wands, aiming to the outline of a lone figure.

" _Be careful_!" She heard the familiar gravely voice of Mad Eye Moody say. " _He_'_s unpredictable_…"

As the dust began to settle Elaine was able to make out the laughing figure in the center of the group.

" _**WAIT**_!" She yelled suddenly rushing towards the group. " _**ALASTOR**_, _**WAIT**_!"

" What are _**YOU**_ doing here, Winters?" Savage snapped in irritation.

" Elaine, you shouldn't be here!" Alice Longbottom said quickly, glancing at her from the corner of her you. " This may not end well."

" I have to, Alice! Please!" Elaine said turning to the witch.

" What kind of insane ideas do you have running through your pretty little head, Winters?" Dawlish snorted.

" Drop the misogynistic condescension, John!" Frank Longbottom snapped angrily. " Elaine, what are you proposing?"

" _J_-_Just let me talk to him_!"

" Dung brain!" Dawlish snorted. " She's obviously off her rocker!"

" Can it, Dawlish!" Mad Eye snapped. " Elaine-"

" I know it sounds insane-"

" Because it is."

" One more word out of you Dawlish and I'll hex you myself!" Mad Eye snarled. " Elaine, why on Earth would he ever listen to you?"

" Please Alastor, just let me try!"

Silence broken only by the maddened laughter of Sirius Black passed painfully slow. Mad Eye flicked his gaze between his former apprentice's desperate eyes to Sirius' maddened ones.

" You have five minutes, Winters."

" Alastor, you can't be serious!"

" Pick a hex, Dawlish!"

" Elaine, it's to dangerous!"

" I'll be fine, Alice!" Elaine said stepping between the group and their target. " I just need to try!"

" You have five minutes, Winters!" Mad Eye repeated flicking his gaze back to the madman before them.

" Thank you," She whispered before stepping towards Sirius.

" Sirius," Elaine said cautiously as she slowly approached him. She couldn't believe that the man before her was the same one who had held her tightly in his arms and promised to make her the happiest woman in the world.

" Sirius!" She repeated, this time a little more firmly in order to get his attention.

She succeeded.

He stopped laughing and now dark gaze was transfixed on her.

She noticed his body had tensed as she lifted her hands, showing that she was wandless. " Sirius, it's me…_Elaine_…"

" I know…"

His voice sounded strained…as if he were in pain.

" Sirius, please…"

She had reached him now.

She felt his frantic breath on her cheek. " Please…give me the want."

" No." He said weakly.

" Sirius, please…for me."

" I can't, Elaine." He said, his dark eyes turning pleading.

" Why not?"

" Why did you come here?" He asked weakly. " You should have stayed home."

" I was worried, Sirius." Elaine said softly. " I woke up and you weren't home! Then the owl came-Sirius please…give me your wand!"

" I have to find him…I have to!"

" Who Sirius? Who do you need to find?" Elaine asked reaching upwards to cup his cheek, now covered with sweat, dust and a full days worth of stubble.

" _Wormtail_." He growled, sounding very doglike. He reached up and cupped her small hand with his own callused one. " he did this, Ellie…he's the reason that all of this happened! He…he…I just have to find him, El…"

" Sirius…please…I need your wand."

" _No_." He said flatly, resting his forehead against her own.

" Please Sirius, I want to help you." She said, her voice becoming desperate. " Sirius, please…for me…"

He watched her weakly, his eyes showing pure exhaustion and sorrow. He moved his forehead from her own and rested it in the crook of her neck and inhaled her deeply. " I'm sorry, Ellie."

" For what, Sirius?"

" For all the headaches I ever gave you." He said softly, wrapping his arm securely around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. " For not paying enough attention to you. For being such an ass to you at Hogwarts….I was an idiot for not realizing how special you were sooner…I've loved you ever since that day we met in Flourish and Blotts…I was just to much of a idiot to say anything."

" Sirius-"

" You're the best thing that has ever happened to me…" Sirius said as he felt her hand sink in his thick mop of black hair. " I love you so much."

He smiled sadly at the feeling of calm that descended over his as he held her against him. She always had that power over him.

To calm him even in his darkest moments.

That was, until he felt her free hand begin to inch towards his wand.

" _Don_'_t_." He whispered hoarsely. " I'll need it for when I find him."

" Sirius, please! They'll take you by force if I don't take it!"

" I just want to hold you a little while longer…while I still can." He whispered softly, tightening his hold on both her and his wand. " I just want to remember everything about…_you_."

" _Sirius_…"

" I'll always love you, El." Sirius said barely more than a whispered. " Even after I die."

" _S_-"

She broke off as pain suddenly ripped through her entire body. A horrible scream rang from her as what felt like a thousand white hot knives repeatedly twisting their way into her body.

As she crumpled to the ground she saw Sirius' handsome face a mix of horror and confusion. His wand falling from his hand in disbelief. " _**ELLIE**_!" She heard him yell reaching towards her.

" _**DAMN IT**_!" She heard Frank Longbottom yell as pain continued to tear through her body.

Tears surged their way down her cheeks as she continued to scream.

The colors of several different spells shot over her body.

Darkness began to edge its way into her vision.

" _**OH MERLIN**_, _**ELAINE**_!" She heard the panicked voice of Alice Longbottom cry from beside her. " Don't worry, sweetie! We'll get you help!"

She barely registered the words as she continued to seize.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kingsley and Frank wrestling Sirius to the from.

Angry swear words came flying from Mad Eye as he knelt beside her. " We need to get her to Saint Mungos. Damn it Ellie, I should have never let you talk me into letting you do this! I should have known better!"

" You can blame yourself later!" Alice snapped as Dawlish made a move to lift Elaine into his arms. He paused when he heard a low, threatening growl from Sirius.

The Auror looked up to see the madman giving him a murderous look. " Don't worry Black, I'll keep her _company_ while you're rotting away in Azkaban!"

The animagus lunged for him only to have Kingsley slam him to the ground once more.

" _**DAMN IT**_, _**DAWLISH**_! _**YOU**_'_**RE NOT HELPING THINGS**_!" Kingsley yelled as he saw Elaine go limp suddenly.

Finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

" After careful consideration Miss Winters, I have decided that due to your recklessness I am relieving of your duties as an Aurur." Millicent Bagnold, the Minister of Magic, said almost a day later. She was a dark haired woman that had small flecks of grey brought on from the stress of dealing with _**He Who Must Not Be Named**_ and his Death Eater followers. Horned rimmed glasses framed her no-nonsense gold eyes.

" Minister please, is this a conversation that we need to have right now?" Alice asked as she finished brushing and braiding Elaine's fiery locks. Placing the brush down on the hospital nightstand, Alice examined her work. " There Ellie, you look beautiful." She said, smiling over at her friend…who merely sat there in her hospital bed, staring blankly down at her hands.

" She only has herself to blame!" The Minister snapped. " She should have known that her foolish actions would have serious consequences! As a matter of fact, she should thank Mad Eye! If it wasn't for him, she'd be locked uo in Azkaban with her traitorous fiancée!"

" Loving someone is not a crime, Millicent." A tired and raspy voice said calmly.

Alice looked up to see a tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice.

" _**PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE**_!"

" Oh dear Alice, thank you for the compliment, but I haven't been your instructor for several years now." The elderly man said as a small half smile appeared on his tired face. " Perhaps one day, I will have the pleasure of teaching young Neville."

" I hope he will enjoy it as much as Frank and I did."

" Alas dear Alice, that won't be for at least another decade. Who knows what will happen within that amount of time. I may decide to retire."

" Oh please don't, Professor. That would be a great lose to magical education." Alice said earning a true small from the elderly educator.

" Now Minster, I do believe it is time for you to leave."

" Are you telling me to bugger off, Dumbledore?" Millecent asked sternly.

" Never Minister, only that now that you have delivered your message I believe you have overstayed your welcome."

Minister Bagnold huffed haughtily before turning on her heels and storming off.

" Thank you, Professor!" Alice said softlty before turning back to look at her friend. " _I_'_m worried_."

" Elaine," Dumbledore said as he approached the bed. " I…do you know, in all my years I have never known what to say in moments like-" He broke off when he saw a doctor making her way towards them.

" Miss Winters," the doctor said warily. " I-I have some rather unfortunate news."

" Go on…" Alice said cautiously.

" Miss Winters…I-I'm so sorry for your lose…" The doctor said weakly. " We tried every type of medical procedure known to magic but-"

" But what?" Alice asked fearfully.

" We-We weren't able to save your baby…" The doctor said in a barely audible voice.

Elaine barely registered what was going on in the room, all she could think of what a pathetic and worthless woman she was.

How that even though she had known she had been with child, she had still gone to save its father. She knew it would be potentially dangerous but she had never dreamed that Sirius would have cursed her.

She had thought…thought that he had truly loved her.

That the two of them would have raised their children together. Had them play with Harry and his siblings. Anxiously await their return from Hogwarts and dread them leaving every fall.

Why had he betrayed them?

Why had he betrayed her?

" _**WHERE IS SHE**_!" A stern and angry male voice yelled. " _**WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER**_!"

" Mister Winters, please! Keep your voice down! This is a hospital after all!"

" _**I**_'_**LL DO NO SUCH THING**_!" The irate male voice continued to yell.

Alice jumped as she heard the hospital room doors slam open to reveal a large burly man with shaggy red hair, flecked with grey, his round green eyes wide in anger.

Behind him was a irritated nurse and a small worried looking with jet black hair lined with white streaks and cat shaped grey eyes.

" Jonas…" Dumbledore said as he stood to greet the man and woman. " Winifred."

" _**MY BABY GIRL**_!" The man known as Jonas Winters rushed past the aged professor to the red haired woman. " Baby girl, it's Papa!"

" Winifred…"  
" Professor Dumbledore." Winifred Winters said weakly, her grey

eyes locked onto her only daughter. " _**H**_-_**How**_…"

Dumbledore pulled the dark haired woman gently to the side as the doctor calmly explained the situation.

Alice felt her heart clench at the sight of Elaine's mother begin to cry and the headmaster wrap his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

" Baby girl," Alice heard Jonas whisper softly to his daughter. " Don't worry my little rosebud. I won't let that son of a bitch hurt you ever again!"

Sirius Black sat huddled in his cell in Azkaban, his long hair was unkempt. His robes were torn and dirty.

The Dementors gleefully ripped any bit of joy he tried to muster as they floated past.

He tried to calm himself.

He tried to keep the depression and hollowing emptiness at bay with thoughts of happier days.

All he could think of was Elaine.

Just the thought of her made it feel like Flitterby throughout his stomach.

How soft she was.

Of how amazing her soft curves felt against his body. Her scent of fresh lavender and flour filled his senses.

Right now, he remembered how beautiful she was.

Of how amazing she looked holding Harry.

How he had dreamed of her holding their own child in her arms.

Just the thought of her made him feel at ease, that was until the Dementors swooped past.

Then the images of her falling from his arms came.

Her screams of pain filled his head.

He didn't understand how it had happened.

He could have sworn he had aimed his wand at Dawlish's smug, condescending face.

That bastard had wanted to fuck Ellie since their third year and Sirius had wanted to beat him senseless since he first saw him trying to coax her into it.

The sound of her screams would forever haunt him.

" _Ellie_…" He whispered as he clutched at his hair, his grip so tight that he almost ripped it from his scalp.

" _Sirius_."

He looked up to see a young man with light brown hair and green eyes staring in disgust down at him. " _R_-_Remus_-" Sirius said, his voice breaking at the deadened look in his old friend's eyes.

" _**DON**_'_**T**_!" Lupin said, his voice straining to remain calm. " I'm not here to talk with you. I just came to let you know that Ellie is being discharged from Saint Mungos tomorrow."

" _Sh_-_She_-"

" The curse you attacked her with didn't cause any lasting affects of her body…her mind however-"

" What do you mean her mind!" Sirius snapped in horror. " Remus-"

" No!" Lupin snarled angrily. " You don't get to ask questions, Sirius! There's nothing you can say that make up for what you've done! Lily and James are dead! Harry is living with Muggles and Ellie is…I can't begin to tell you how much pain you've caused her! She lost your baby because of you!"

Unimaginable pain ripped through him at Remus' words.

Ellie had been pregnant.

…with his child.

" _What have I done…"_ He whispered faintly as Lupin spun on his heels and stormed out of Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author**: Happy Belated Christmas everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I had to work but was able to spend today with some of my friends. I wrote this chapter intermittently throughout the week and finished typing it today! Hope you all enjoy it and if I don't update again before the New Year, have a wonderful New Year! Thank you all for the follows/favs, you guys rock!

August 1971

Eleven year old Elaine Winters darted her way excitedly through the streets of Diagon Alley. Her bright green eyes were alight with excitement at the many sights and smells that lay before her.

" Elaine! Stay with me!" A younger Winifred Winters called from the entryway into Nocturne Alley.

" But Mama! I want to go to Flourish and Blotts!" Elaine said bouncing up and down eagerly. " Oh please, Mama! _Please_! _Please_! _Please_!"

Winifred's dark gaze rested nervously on her daughter's eager face before shifting to the surrounding crowd. She had always been protective of her only daughter and the fear of allowing her into the crowd unsupervised only made that fear worse.

No matter how old her daughter became, she would always worry. She knew that she would have to start giving her more and more freedom.

Especially since she was about to send her off to her first year at Hogwarts.

" Please Mama…?" She heard her daughter ask once more.

" _Y_-_Yes Lainey_, _dear_." Winifred said as she forced herself to remain calm. " Flourish and Blotts only!"

She saw excitement dance through her daughter's green eyes at the thought of going to the book store.

" Oh thank you, Mama!" Elaine squealed eagerly before darting off into the crowd.

" Of course, my little love." Winifred said softly.

Elaine peered eagerly over the many piles of books, searching for a title that would catch her eye. Her smile grew wider with each pile she passed.

" Constellations!" She whispered curiously to herself. She needed to find the astronomy section.

Elaine loved reading about stars.

Almost as much as she loved reading about both magical and nonmagical creatures. Her father was a biologist who worked with creatures in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

" Astronomy…" She mumbled quietly, her cat shaped green eyes darting curiously around the shelves. " Where oh where are y-"

" _**OI**_! _**WATCH IT**_!"

_**CRASH**_!

" _**GYAH**_!"

Elaine found herself colliding with a dark haired boy as she rounded the corner. She felt a pair of spindly arms wrap around her as she slammed into the floor.

She flinched as the books fell all around them.

" You should watch where you're going!" A boy's irritated voice snapped.

Elaine blinked up to see a boy with shaggy black hair and almond grey eyes blinking down at her. His body was pressed over top of her, shielding her from the massive amount of books surrounding them.

" Oh Merlin, are you alright?" She exclaimed as the boy now glared angrily down her..  
" I said you should watch where you're going!" The boy snapped angrily, his grey eyes now filled with annoyance.

" _I_-_I_'_m s_-_sorry_!" She said, heat rising into her pale cheeks.

" Sorry doesn't cut it!" The boy growled. " One of those bloody big books hit my head!"

" _I_-_I_-_I_-"

" _**SIRIUS**_!"

A shrill female voice made both children jump suddenly. A woman with long mahogany brown hair and narrow piercing grey eyes glared angrily down at them.

As her eyes ran over Elaine she gave the girl a look that said she was worse then dog feces under her foot, her lip curled in disgust.

" Sirius, get off that filthy little urchin! You don't know where it's been!"

The boy called Sirius glanced down at the unsure girl beneath him before helping her to her feet.

" Ugh, don't touch it, Sirius!" The woman, presumably his mother, growled. " You're a Black after all! You shouldn't be-"

Elaine's eyes widened as the boy called Sirius leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly.

His mother shrieked in anger before jerking him by his hair away from Elaine. " _**YOU DO THESE THINGS TO VEX ME**_, _**SIRIUS**_!"  
" All I do, I do because I love you, mother dear." Sirius smirked.

His grey eyes never wavered from his mother's, even as she backhanded him across the face.

The sound echoed loudly throughout the store.

It made Elaine flinch, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

How could a mother strike her child for something as insignificant as kissing a girl on the cheek.

The boy continued to smirk as his mother stormed off, still screeching about what an ungrateful son she had.

With trembling hands, Elaine reached out to touch his now reddened cheek, only to have him recoil.

" Don't be getting any ideas, you!" He growled, giving her an uneasy look. " I only kissed you to piss off the old hag!"

" Why would she hit you for being nice to me?"

" Because the wicked old cow thinks that just because her surname is Black that it gives her the right to be a bitch to everyone she meets."

" Why do you talk about your mother like that?" Elaine asked curiously. " She's your mum after all."

" Let me guess, your's gives you nothing but hugs and kisses and tells you how much she adores and loves you!" Sirius sneered in disgust causing Elaine to fidget uncomfortably. " Well let me fill you in on something, princess! My old hag is nothing like your's is! She's not loving and nurturing! She doesn't give a damn about me or anyone other than her precious Pure Blood Legacy!"

He narrowed his sharp grey eyes on her causing the red head to flinch lightly. " I bet your mommy and daddy's precious little baby, aren't you princess?"

" Sirius Black, you stop picking on that poor girl this second!"

The two children jumped at the sound of a musical female voice.

Turning, they saw a teen girl with light brown hair and eyes grinning over at them.

" Andy…what do you want?" Sirius snapped at her.

" Nothing really. I was sampling perusing the shelves when I heard a crash of books and the voice of my darling little cousin berating someone." The girl smirked before turning to Elaine. " Andromeda Black and please do ignore Sirius. He's mainly all bark!"

" Stuff it, Andy!"

" See, he's a mere puppy!"

" I-I'm Elaine." Elaine said shyly as she eyes the cousins curiously.

" _**WHAT**_!" Sirius snapped causing Andromeda to slap him upside the head.

" Are you named after the star in Canis Major?" Elaine asked before she could stop herself.

" Oh, you like Astronomy do you?" Andromeda smiled before grabbing Elaine's small hand and leading her down another row of books.

Her light brown eyes darted eagerly over the large stacks before her free hand darted forward and grabbed a random book. She examined the cover intently before handing it over to Elaine.

" _The Gods of the Night Sky."_ Elaine said curiously.

" This is my favorite Astronomy book!" Andromeda smiled. " Are you a First Year?"

" Yes!" Elaine said excitedly as she flipped through the book's pages.

" Have you gotten all your books yet?"

" I'm waiting for my mama to get here but I did find where they are!"

" Ah."

" What year are you?" Elaine asked curiously.

" Third."

" Is Hogwarts hard?"

" Define hard…"

" _S_-_Schoolwork_…"

" The classes can be challenging but as long as you keep up with your studies you should be fine." Andromeda saw the girl nod nervously. " What House are you hoping to be Sorted into?"

" I don't know really." Elaine said shifting her feet awkwardly. " I'm not particularly brave or smart or even cunning."

" Those things don't always define a House's candidates." Andromeda said calmly. " I know some book smart Ravenclaw's who are definitely lacking in the common sense department. Some pretty whimpy Gryffindors. Some not so cunning Slytherins…and some less than kind Hufflepuffs. Each House has its own rich history and I hope you that whichever one you are Sorted into you'll embrace."

A tiny smile came across Elaine's face at the older girl's words.

" What House are you in?"

She saw hesitation flash through the girl's light brown eyes before she said. " Promise you won't think poorly of me?"

" Promise!" Elaine said beaming up at her.

" I'm a Slytherin."

" And?"

" And you don't think poorly of me?"

" Why would I?" Elaine laughed, her green eyes glistening with kindness. " My mama was in Slytherin and she's the nicest lady you'll ever meet!"

" I s-"  
" Elaine?"  
" That's her now!" Elaine squealed. " You should meet her!" Before Andromeda could think the little red head had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her mother's voice. " Mama! Mama, meet my new friend!"

Winifred Winters smiled down at the two girls before her. " Hello dear, it's a pleasure to meet you."

" And you as well, Ma'am." Andromeda said giving the woman a small curtsey. " Your daughter and I were conversing about our mutual love of astronomy."

" I see. Lainey does love gazing up at the night sky." Winifred said ruffling her daughter's red curls. " I often wonder if she's going to discover a new galaxy or a constellation when she's grown."

" I have a feeling she's going to enjoy the astronomy classes, I know I sure do!"

" Oh, I kn-"

" _**ANDROMEDA**_!"

The brunette flinched at the angry screech of her mother's voice. Looking around Elaine's mother, Andromeda saw not only her own coming towards them but Sirius' mother Walburga following close behind.

" _**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN**_! _**BELLATRIX HAS ALREADY GOTTEN ALL OF HER SCHOOL SUPPLIES**_!" Her mother snapped, grabbing her daughter's wrist tightly, jerking her to her side.

" Druella Rosier?" Winifred said in surprise, pulling Elaine securely to her side.

" Winifred LeStrange." Walburga Black said, her face curled in disgust as her gaze flicked from Winifred to Elaine and back. " Or should I say Winters."

" Your urchin can stay far away from my children!" Druella said, spitting on Winifred's shoe. Her gripped tightened so hard on Andromeda's wrist that the girl winced in pain.

" Let's leave all the children out of this, Druella." Winifred said calmly, stroking Elaine's soft cheek comfortingly with her thumb.

" You and your blood traitor brat can stay far away from our children! We don't need any of your twisted thoughts corrupting them!" Walburga sneered as she caught sight of her son watching them in confusion from a nearby aisle.

" _**SIRIUS**_! _**OUTSIDE NOW**_!" She snarled low. " _**WITH YOUR FATHER AND BROTHER**_!"

" But Mother dear-"

" _**SIRIUS**_! _**OUT**_!"

The dark haired boy began to walk out, his grey eyes lingered on Elaine curiously.

As he stood outside the bookstore he saw his mother and aunt attempt to gang up on the red haired girl's mother.

…_Elaine_…

Her name was Elaine.

It was a nice name.

In Ancient Greek in meant _Shining Light_.

She hadn't made fun of his own unlike most of the children he knew. She had actually known that he was named after a star.

She was kind of cute.

Freckles were delicately littered across her cheeks. Her rust colored curls frame her face and made her bright green eyes almost glow.

" _Father_…" He found himself saying to an older dark haired man beside him. " Who is that woman?"

" Her name is Winifred Winters." Orion Black said, his voice dripping in disgust. " She was once the rising star of the LeStrange Family until she married a blood traitor and was therefore disowned."

" What's a blood traitor?" Sirius asked.

" A pure blood witch or wizard who believes that we can live peacefully with Muggles and even breed with them."

Sirius heard his younger brother, Regulus, begin to gag at their father's words. Sirius, himself didn't understand what the big deal was.

So what if someone wanted to marry a Muggle…it was more appealing to him then marrying his second cousin as his parents had done.

" You'll have nothing to do with that traitor's brat, do you understand!" Orion growled threateningly at his eldest son who refused to respond. " Listen here boy, I'll not have you taking up with something like that!"

" Don't worry, Father! Sirius is going to be Sorted into Slytherin just like everyone else in our family!" Regulus chimed in obnoxiously. " He'll definitely not have anything to do with that Blood Traitor or her maggot!"

September 1971

Elaine sat in an almost completely empty train car. Her only companion was a sleeping thirteen year old boy with neatly trimmed black hair. He slept with his face pressed against the glass.

He hadn't stirred when she had taken the seat across from him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and then pulled out _The Gods of the Night Sky_ and silently began reading.

" Excuse me."

Elaine looked up from her reading to see a girl with straight red hair and green eyes smiling at her from the compartment door. Beside her was an awkwardly looking boy with greasy black hair and untrusting black eyes.

The look on his face said he'd rather be anywhere else then there.

" _Y_-_Yes_…" Elaine said nervously.

" Do you mind if we sit with you?" The girl asked cheerily. " Everywhere else is full."  
" _S_-_Sure_…" Elaine said calmly.

" Thanks! Come on, Severus!" The girl said pulling the boy into the compartment with her.

Elaine turned her eyes back to the book, becoming uncomfortable as she felt the boy's eyes locked on her.

Biting her lip, she started to feel irritated as he kept watching her and not saying anything.

" Stop staring Severus, it's rude!" She heard the girl say.

" _S_-_Sorry_!" The boy mumbled.

" I'm Lily, by the way!" The girl said as she extending her pale hand to Elaine.

" _E_-_Elaine_…"

" Well _E_-_Elaine_ are you a First Year as well?" Lily asked eagerly.

" Yes, I am." Elaine said.

" Us too!" Lily said nudging Severus lightly. " What House are you hoping to get?"

" I haven't really thought about it." Elaine said. Ever since that incident in Flourish and Blotts she didn't want to think of Hogwarts.

Not if it meant seeing Andromeda and her cousin Sirius again.

Whenever she thought of them, she remembered the witches from the store and how cruel they were to her mother.

Winifred hadn't wanted to speak to her daughter about why they had been so mean to her. She simply had reassured her daughter that no of it had bothered her.

But it had bothered Elaine.

She didn't understand why they had been so mean.

" You haven't thought about it! It's all I can think about ever since I got my letter! I've been reading about the history of each House and it's only made me more anxious to find out!" Lily said, practically bouncing in her seat. " Severus here hopes to get picked for Slytherin!"

" _**LILY**_!"

" What?" Lily said as the boy beside the window snorted in his sleep. The three watched him cautiously before he fell silent again, returning to his undisturbed sleep.

" There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin!" Lily continued. " The House has produced some amazing witches and wizards throughout history!"

" My mum was in Slytherin." Elaine said quietly. " She's the nicest lady ever."

As she spoke the memory of that day in Flourish and Blotts where Andromeda's mother and aunt had said terribly cruel things to her mother.

Winifred Winters had simply stood her ground, refusing to be chased off by the angry women, calmly stroking her daughter's cheek.

Elaine, however, had clung to her mother in pure fear.

She had never met anyone as hateful as those women had been.

She couldn't understand how someone as kind as Andromeda could have someone so cruel as Druella for a mother.

" _Elaine_!"

Green eyes shifted to the compartment door to reveal Andromeda standing there, smiling awkwardly over at her.

" Andromeda?" Elaine said cautiously, not sure how the girl would receive her. Or what her mother had done to her after they had returned home.

" Hey Elaine…" The brunette said nervously, her eyes flicking to the two other First Years before resting on the dark haired boy in the corner. " I-uh…can I speak with you alone?"

" S-Sure…" Elaine said shyly before standing to walk out into the hallway.

" I'm so sorry for that day!" Andromeda said the minute the compartment door closed.

" You don't-"

" No, no I do! My mother and aunt are cruel and twisted. My older sister, Bella, she's just as bad if not worse!" Andromeda said quickly. " My little sister, Narcissa…if I'm not careful, she'll become just like them."

Andromeda looked away as her eyes filled with tears. " I can't let Sirius or Regulus become like them either…they can't be so hateful of others."

" You shouldn't put such a burden on yourself. You're only thirteen…"

Andromeda bit her lip at Elaine's words. This kid was to nice for this world. She shouldn't have been brought into the political hatred of their family's.

Her light brown eyes flicked to the sleeping boy in the compartment. " Be careful of that one."

" _Who_?" Elaine said as she followed the girl's eyes to their target.

" He's my sister Bellatrix's fiancée…Rodolphus. His family hates Muggles and those who sympathize with them just as much as my parents…" Andromeda said quietly. " He and Bella have been engaged since birth…and if she catches you trying to be friendly with him she'll make your life a Hell on Earth."

" He's in my cabin though…" Elaine said as she began to fidget. " …and with how much Lily is talking, she'll no doubt wake him up."

" Just…give him his space and…don't…just don't be friendly with him. You don't want Bella upset with you." Andromeda said before turning to leave.

" Wait Andromeda!"

" You can call me Andy, Elaine." Andromeda said, looking her over her shoulder at the girl. " My friends call me that."

" _A_-_Andy_…thank you for telling me about this book." Elaine said showing her the title. " I really like it."

" I'm glad, I had a feeling you would."

" She told you to stay away from me, didn't she."

Elaine, Lily and Severus all jumped at the sleeping boy's sudden words. His voice was deepening into what it would be like as a man. His eyes were still closed but she had a feeling they were somehow still locked on her.

" I'm not gonna bite you, kid." Rodolphus said. " Might as well take a seat. We still got a long way to go before we reach Hogsmeade Station."

Elaine inched her way cautiously towards the empty seat beside the compartment door.

" So Andromeda told you to stay away from me, did she?" Rodolphus mused, his eyes still closed.

Elaine began to fidget at his questioning, unsure of how to answer him.

" So what's so special about you that caused Andromeda Black to become fond of you?"

Lily watched how Elaine was becoming more and more uncomfortable with each question asked.

" It's rude not to answer."

" Why don't you just leave her alone! She obviously doesn't want to talk to you!"

" _**LILY**_!" Severus gaped.

" What? She doesn't!"

Elaine glanced over to see the boy had opened his eyes and their deep blackness was locked on her. His mouth curled into an amused smirk. " Well?"

" I…Andy and I met at Flourish and Blotts last month when I went to get my school supplies." Elaine said in a tone barely more then a whisper.

Rodolphus broke out laughing.

" So you're the daughter of the Blood Traitors!" He smirked, his eyes never wavered from her.

" What's a Blood Traitor?"

Elaine flinched at the question Lily asked her friend.

No doubt she wouldn't want to have anything to do with her after Severus explained it to her.

Before that day she had never heard it herself.

After she and her mother had returned home she had asked her mother what the term had meant.

She had explained that it meant someone who went against the belief that witches and wizards were the superior race of humans. It was given to those who chose to live peacefully with Muggles.

Elaine found out that her mother had come from a family called the LeStranges.

They were one of the Sacred Twenty Nine families.

They believed that Muggles were inferior to them and deserved to be subjugated.

When her mother had fallen in love with her father, a Pure Blooded Wizard who believed in living peacefully with Muggles, she had been cast out of her family.

Disowned.

" Andromeda's mum and aunt wouldn't stop their screeching about you lot for days." Rodolphus laughed, his eyes never leaving her own. " It was quite amusing really. Not for Andromeda of course, and her sisters wouldn't shut the hell up about it, which wasn't fun for me."

" So what if her mum and dad are friends with Muggles!"

" Lily, stop yelling!"

" Elaine!" Lily said causing the red head to jump. Lily moved to sit beside Elaine, lightly nudging her with her elbow. " My family are Muggles and I'm the only one to have magic in me. Sev's has been helping to explain the magic stuff, but I'd still like to have a girl's opinion on things! So, if you're ok with it, I'd like to be your friend."

Elaine sniffled a little, eyeing the girl who grinned at her from ear to ear.

However, before she could reply, the compartment door slammed open to reveal a teen girl with long curly black hair and cold black eyes. The sight before made the girl groan in annoyance.

" So this is where you've been hiding, Rodolphus! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She snapped. " Sleeping as usual, lazy ass!"

" Bella," The boy groaned, running a hand through his messy black hair. " Must not have searched to hard, I've been here to entire ride."

" I searched!" Bellatrix Black huffed.

" And I see you were overcome with worry when you couldn't find me." Rodolphus smirked.

Bellatrix's black eyes swept around the compartment, taking in its inhabitants. " You should be with your own kind! Not this Muggle Born Trash and a Blood Traitor's Brat." She turned to Severus who blanched at her scrutiny. " And what are you?"

" I'm fine, Bella. I'm only here because there wasn't room anywhere else!" Rodolphus said causing his fiancée's gaze to snap back to him.

" Do you want me to come with you?" He asked finally.

" Don't do me any favors!" She huffed before turning her gaze to Elaine. " And you Blood Traitor, stay away from my sisters! If I catch you anywhere near them…well, I'll enjoy your screams as I peel the flesh from your worthless bones."

Elaine paled at the sincerity in the girl's words.

How could someone as kind as Andromeda be related to someone so cruel?

" Go away Bella," Rodolphus said lazily.

The girl huffed once more before slamming the door and storming off.

" Don't listen to her, Elaine!" Lily said as she wrapped her arms around Elaine's shoulders comfortingly. " I'm sure she's all talk!"

" She's not." Rodolphus said, propping his legs up beside Severus. " Bella enjoys torturing others. Her favorites are Muggle Borns and their friends. If I were you kid, I'd stay out of her way."

" You're not helping!" Lily snapped.

" You may not think so but I just gave you some great advice." He smirked. " If you'd like to make it through the three years Bella and I have left at Hogwarts without getting Hexed or Cursed then I suggest you heed it. Neither she or her friends will hesitate it."

" He does have some good advice, Lily." Severus said nervously. " The Black family is dangerous."

" _Can it_,_ Sev_!"

" That's the only warning you'll get from me." Rodolphus said calmly.

" Why do you even choose to associate with someone like that?" Lily asked.

" I don't have to answer to you."

" Wizarding children from the old families are often only permitted to spend time with others of their own kind." Severus said.

Elaine knew that as well, but she wasn't familiar with any Pure Blood Children.

None lived close to where she had grown up in the Scottish Highlands.

She had only really known Muggle Children and had never been allowed to tell them what she was.

" But we're friends and I'm a Muggle Born." Lily stated. " And your mum's a witch."

" But not your dad, right. If you're Sorted into Slytherin you'd best keep that to yourself. Bella hates Half Bloods almost as much as Muggle Borns." Rodolphus said causing Severus to blanche again.

" Why are you even bothering to tell us this?" Lily asked, resting her cheek atop of Elaine's head. " Aren't you friend's with her?"

Rodolphus looked away.

" Andy said the two of you were engaged." Elaine said quietly.

" You two are only teenagers! Besides, how can you like someone like that?"

" Lily, Pure Blood families sometimes still use the practice of arranged marriages to keep the bloodlines pure." Severus said making her gag.

" How Medieval." She said. " But you didn't answer my other question. Why bother telling us this?"

Rodolphus stood, irritation evident on his handsome face. " I already told you Mudblood, I don't have to answer you!"

With that, he made his way to the compartment door only to pause.

He looked towards Elaine, who's gaze was currently locked on the closed book in her lap. " You're a Pure Blood With from an ancient family, act like one!"

She looked up to see him giving her the faintest hint of a smile.

But as quickly as it appeared it was gone, along with him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light. I just wanted to let you all know that I changed some of the characters ages. The Black sisters had attended Hogwarts during the 1960s. The same with Lucius Malfoy, Arthur and Molly Weasly. I tried to make Arthur and Molly older, Seventh Years, to better fit the story line with their older kids. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the next chapter! You guys rock! 3 ya!

So that was his little cousin.

Rodolphus LeStrange made his way down the hallway towards his fiancée's shrill voice. It echoed through the train like an out of water mermaid's song.

Opening the door to a nearby compartment he found it filled with several young Slytherins of varying ages, Bellatrix in the center of them.

Wedged between her and an eleven year old blonde girl, her sister Narcissa, was Sirius Black.

The poor kid looked absolutely miserable and Rodolphus didn't blame him.

" Now both of you listen good, you stay far away from that little red haired Blood Traitor! You hear me!"

" Of course, Bella!" Narcissa chimed, her blonde curls hanging beautifully around her cherub like face.

" Good girl, Cissy!" Bellatrix said before focusing her gaze on Sirius. " You had best listen too, Sirius!"

When the boy failed to respond she pinched his arm with her claw like nails.

" _**OUCH**_! _**QUIT IT**_, _**YOU HARPY**_!" He growled angrily as he rubbed the now bleeding spot.

" I'd best not catch you sniffing around that little bitch, Sirius! Or Aunty Walburga'll hear about it!"

" Back off, hag! Even if I gave two shits about that girl or even being near a stupid girl, I don't have to listen to you!"

" _**WHY YOU**_-"

And Sirius was out of the compartment before Bellatrix could grab him or her wand.

As much as the kid annoyed him, Rodolphus had to admit that he had balls.

He wasn't afraid to tell people what he thought.

" What an ungrateful little gnome." Bellatrix growled. " If we're not careful, he'll be a Muggle Lover just like Andromeda!"

" Don't say that, Bella!" Narcissa cried, her musical voice filled with dismay. " Don't ever say something so vile! We won't lose either of them to those filthy Muggles and their sympathizers!"

Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

He may not see eye to eye with Andromeda or Sirius but at least they had thoughts of their own.

They didn't parrot back everything their parents said.

" About time you got here! Tired of hanging around trash?"

Rodolphus fixed his gaze on Bellatrix as he heard Narcissa gasp worriedly. If looks could kill Rodolphus would be sprawled dead on the compartment floor.

" If I were you, I'd steer clear of that brat or she'll contaminate you."

" Just drop it, Bella." Rodolphus said as flopped down beside a boy with cropped blonde hair. " I'm tired and I don't want to hear you go on about it."

" I have a better idea, you probably think she's cute and don't want to hear anything bad about her!" The blonde boy sneered as Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. " No accounting for taste, I guess."

" No accounting for your stupidity, Lucius." Rodolphus said. " I don't find her attractive in the least. She's eleven for Merlin's sake, a child!"

It was then that he noticed Narcissa try to hide her face so that he wouldn't see. He had deduced that Narcissa had had a crush on him for a while now. Mainly because whenever he was around her the young blonde would redden.

He'd never give her or Elaine the faintest hint that ever give them the time today.

Not only because they were children but because Elaine was his first cousin!

Some of the old wizarding families may marry their first cousins still but he'd rather crawl over dragon glass naked and covered in sores.

The moment he saw Elaine he knew who she was.

When he had been younger, he had found a photograph of his aunt.

She had been about sixteen in the photo and she had the LeStrange's trademark high cheekbones and cat shaped eyes.

Elaine had looked just like her…even if she didn't have their family coloring.

She definitely didn't have their confidence.

He may not want anything to do with her as a person, but she was a LeStrange…and he'd make sure she understood what that meant.

" _**BLACK**_,_** NARCISSA**_!"

Sirius watched as his cousin ascended the stairs towards an old, three legged stool beside a forty year old witch.

Professor McGonagall.

Head of Gryffindor House.

Head of the Transfiguration Department.

The woman's long black hair was pulled tightly into a bun. She had a no nonsense look about her as Narcissa said daintily on the stool, a cocky look on her face.

Just as the hat was about to touch her head it shouted: " _**HAH**_! _**ANOTHER BLACK**_! _**I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO WITH YOU…SLYTHERIN**_!"

_Big surprise there_. Sirius thought as Narcissa scurried off towards the table with green and black clothed students. She flopped down beside her sisters, Bellatrix hugging her enthusiastically.

He dreaded being placed in the same House as them. Just once he'd like to not be associated with the likes of them.

" _**BLACK**_,_** SIRIUS**_!"

He froze nervously at the sound his name.

He dreaded what was coming next.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bellatrix shove a fellow Slytherin to the side in order to make room for Sirius once he was finally Sorted.

He cringed as he walked towards the stool, accidentally bumping into a red haired girl with…

_Merlin_'_s beard_,_ she_'_s everywhere_! Sirius thought as he recognized the girl was Elaine from Diagon Alley.

She paled at the sight of him and quickly adverted her eyes. He groaned as she attempted to step out of his way. He grabbed her by the elbow before whispering: " I can make up my own mind about people."

He saw her face redden at his words.

He rolled his eyes at the very girly thing she just did.

" Mister Black, if you'd like to remain at Hogwarts then I suggest you hurry along!" Professor McGonagall snapped as Sirius made his past Elaine towards the stool.

" I'm sorry, Professor." He said as he finally sat down on the stool.

He stiffened when he felt the hat settle onto his head, sinking down to almost his nose. Inside, it smelled of musty leather and stale air.

" _Interesting_…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the raspy voice of the Sorting Hat. " You're not a normal Black are you, lad? You have the thirst for power that they normally have but a different sort. A clever mind, as well…and loyal to a fault…but your soul…it will truly tell where you belong…"

Elaine watched as the hat continued to mumble something about Sirius. It had been almost five minutes now.

Though she knew he'd never admit to it, she could tell by the way he was gripping the stool that he was nervous.

She was nervous for him.

He may be rude but he didn't seem cruel like his cousin Bellatrix.

She didn't want him to become like her. Their world could use less of people like her.

" _**GRYFFINDOR**_!"

A stunned silence fell over the Great Hall as the Sorting Hat had made its decision.

A Black had been Sorted into a House other than Slytherin…that was unheard of.

" Mister Black, please take your seat to the right." Professor McGonagall said calmly, ushering the black haired boy towards the table to his right filled with red and gold colored ties.

They stood clapping and smirking at the Slytherin table.

Where his cousins sat there, dumbfounded.

All but Andromeda, who clapped in congratulations.

They welcomed him as one of their own as he sat awkwardly amongst them.

Sirius looked up to see Bellatrix and Narcissa glaring at him. No doubt his mother would hear about this.

He knew a Howler was going to heading his way before the week was done.

" _**EVANS**_,_** LILY**_!"

A girl with hair a shade darker than Elaine's ran eagerly towards Professor McGonagall and the hat. She was beaming from eager to eager, her right leg bouncing in excitement.

" _**GRYFFINDOR**_!"

Lily ran excitedly towards the table where Sirius sat. He saw a boy with long greasy black hair watch her longingly.

_Gross_.

" _**HI**_! _**I**_'_**M LILY**_!" She said beaming, extending her hand to him.

" Sirius." He said cautiously.

" Are you the boy that Lainey talked about? From Diagon Alley?" She asked. " You must be! It's not that common of a name…I mean, maybe in the Wizarding World but not where I grew up!"

" Who's Lainey?" He asked curiously.

He all but groaned when she pointed to Elaine. " She said that's what her mum and dad call her. She said you seemed nice."

He snorted.

Nice.

Just because he kissed her cheek and helped her up.

He had only met her once, but he had found that she was overly cautious and shy and her cat shaped green eyes were filled with a kind of light.

Her voice was kind of musical as well.

_What am I thinking_? He thought, shaking his head of any thoughts of the red haired girl as Lily kept talking about something he couldn't care less about.

Meanwhile he watched as several different student were Sorted between the four houses.

" _**LUPIN**_,_** REMUS**_!"

Sirius heard several whispers go through the hall as a boy with light brown hair and green eyes cautiously step towards the stool.

He heard the word werewolf muttered under hushed tones.

The boy was covered in scars and bite marks and he almost tripped over his tattered to long robes.

The boy didn't seem too bad to him.

A little nervous as he sat on the stool, his hands trembling.

" _**GRYFFINDOR**_!"

Sirius saw the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, smile as the boy sat beside Lily who greeted him cheerfully.

" Hi! Your name is Remus? Mine's Lily!"

" _H_-_Hello_…" The boy said nervously.

" Did you grow up in a wizarding family like Sirius? You both are so lucky! I was raised a Muggle and have had to learn about all of this from books within the last two months!"

" _**SHHH**_!" A Seventh Year boy with long red hair said winking at the first years. " You lot can get to know each other after the Sorting's done!"

" _Arthur Weasley_! Hush! Leave those First Years be!" A Seventh Year girl with rusty colored curls snapped.

" _O_-_Of course_, _Prewett_!" The boy said smiling dreamily over at her.

" _**PETTIGREW**_,_** PETER**_!"

A chubby boy with mousy brown hair fell face first on his way to the stool, earning a raucous laughter from the entire hall. Sirius watched Elaine help him to his feet, the boy's face turning bright red either from embarrassment or from him noticing how close she was to him.

" _**GRYFFINDOR**_!"

" _**POTTER**_,_** JAMES**_!"

" _**GRYFFINDOR**_!"

" Hi! I'm James!" A boy with black hair said extending his hand to Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter.

Sirius nodded in acknowledgement to the other Pure Blood. He was always cautious around other Pure Blood children.

It was always a coin toss between a god complex or actually being conscientious about the rest of the magical community.

" _**SNAPE**_,_** SEVERUS**_!"

He saw Lily cross her fingers and close her eyes.

She began muttering something saying remotely like: " _Please_, _please_, please!"

" _**SLYTHERIN**_!"

" _**YES**_!" Lily said as she clapped her hands excitedly. " Congrats, Sev!"

_Better the greasy kid then me_. Sirius thought as he watched Snape walk towards the Slytherin table where his cousins and Rodolphus LeStrange sat.

" _**WINTERS**_,_** ELAINE**_!"

Sirius heard several of the students at the Slytherin table begin to hiss when the red head cautiously made her way to the stool.

No doubt she felt even more nervous than she had the day they had met. With the fact his mother and aunt had made her and her own mother feel like the scum of the earth

On the train, Bellatrix had been running her mouth about all the things she'd like to do to the poor girl.

If she were to be placed in Slytherin…her fate would be sealed.

" Have a seat, Miss Winters." Professor McGonagall said firmly.

Elaine began to wring her hands fearfully as she sat on the stool.

Professor McGonagall was rather intimidating.

Elaine bit her lip as the Sorting Hat fell down almost to her chin.

" Interesting…"

She tensed at the sound of the Hat mutter.

" A child of the LeStrange and Winters bloodlines…I remember Sorting your parents. Slytherin and Gryffinor…but you're different."

Elaine bit her lip cautiously.

" Interesting…a sound mind, courage and a pure heart…a very rare combination." The Hat muttered. " Interesting…where shall I put you?"

Flashes of images of her helping the boy called Peter Pettigrew up and her helping an elderly woman eat.

Of her helping her mother in the field beside their house, picking food to donate to the local Muggle Shelters.

Of her carrying a bag of feed for her father as he fed for several winged horse breeds: Thestrals, Granian, and Abraxans.

" I see, so obvious why did it take me so long?" The hat chuckled causing her to raise an eyebrow.

" _Where_?" She said in a tone barely more than a whisper.

" _**HUFFLEPUFF**_!"

When Professor McGonagall pulled the Hat off her, Elaine's green eyes were wide with surprise.

The yellow and black table were standing as she strolled over to them.

Several students pulled her into a tight and welcoming hug.

A few people ruffled her hair.

Glancing up to the Head Table she saw a heavy set woman with greying curling blonde hair waving eagerly at her.

" Who's that?" Elaine asked a ghost of rather large friar that floated by.

" Well dearie, that is Madam Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff House!" The ghost chimed lifting a goblet in recognition to the witch. " She teaches Herbology and I do say you will enjoy her classes!"

" Will the embarrassments to your family never end?" Bellatrix sneered as she watched Elaine scurry to the Hufflepuff table.

Rodolphus didn't bother acknowledging her comment.

In truth, he wasn't thrilled that his cousin was placed into a joke of a House like Hufflepuff…but he was thankful that she was far away from Bellatrix and her gang.

If she had been placed in Slytherin her torment from his fiancée would be never ending.

Chances were her life would have been in danger.

" I may need to discuss with mummy and daddy about ending our engagement." Bellatrix smirked.

" Don't do me any favors, Bella." Rodolphus said taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.

The look on her face was priceless.

York, England

July 1st 1995

Elaine Winters sighed as she watched as Muggle customers passed her tent at the Jorvik Viking Festival.

A bit late in the year for the festival, normally being held in mid-January to mid-February.

No one had stopped to peruse her hand made knives and bows.

" _Bollocks_." She grumbled as her stomach growled.

It was late in the evening now, soon she'd have to close up shop.

Since she had no one to assist her with her stall, she hadn't eaten all day.

A small hoot from her black banded owl behind her let her know just how late it was.

Persephone normally didn't wake until seven in the evening. If she were waking up now, then Elaine truly did need to pack it up.

Another soft disgruntled hoot.

" Alright, alright. I hear ya'." She mumbled, placing a Closed sign in-front of her tent and closed the flap.

She ran a hand through her now waist length ice blue hair.

She had Charmed day she had been discharged from Saint Mungos. To her mother's horror she had kept it like that.

Her mother would always say: _Lainey_, _you_'_re thirty_-_five for goodness sake_! _Change your hair back to your beautiful red_!"

_**Hoot**_!

" Calm down, we'll be heading home soon." Elaine said calmly. " I just need to pack up and we'll be o-"

She tensed at the ripple of magic that went through the air. Her hand inched towards her wand, hidden underneath the table with the daggers.

" You're losing your touch, Remus." She said as a man with greying light brown hair awkwardly entered the tent.

" _Ellie_…" Remus Lupin said, scratching the back of his head nervously. " Long time no see."

" I thought I was rather obvious that I no longer wanted anything to do with the lot of you once I left Saint Mungos."

" You know I wouldn't be here unless it wasn't urgent." Lupin said taking a step forward.

_**SCHLING**_!

The werewolf froze as every single weapon in the tent suddenly sprang to life and aimed themselves at him.

" _A_-_Are some of these infused with silver_?" Lupin asked taking a step backwards.

" Only the best, now out!"

" Remus? Is everything alright in there?" A nervously female voice asked from the other side of the tent flap.

" Remus, I'm flattered. You brought a date to watch me geld you." Elaine smirked popping her neck as the blades never once faltered.

" She's not a date, Ellie." Lupin said paling even more as a blade inched closer to him.

A young woman barely out of her teens with spiky electric pink hair and violet eyes poked her head into the tent. " _Remus_?"

" Oh Moony, you sly old wolf. She's young enough to be your daughter!" Elaine smirked as heat flooded both their faces.

" _W_-_Were not_-"

" _W_-_We_'_d n_-_never_-"

" Don't worry, I'm sure Andromeda would Hex you back to the Stone Age if an old wolf like you were sniffing around her old child." Elaine said waving her hand dismissively.

" You know my mum?" The girl said.

" Lainey was good friends with your mum and dad when they were at Hogwarts."

" Lainey? What kind of nickname is that?" The girl snorted.

" Better then having a first name of Nymphadora." Elaine smirked as the girl blanched. " As a heads up, I told your mum that name was stupid when she told me she was pregnant with you. She didn't talk to me for a few months after that."

" I hate that name, I prefer Tonks."

" I prefer to be left alone, now get out!"

" Um…Lainey…_the knives_…could you please…"

" No, now get out. Sephy and I need to head home. She's been enjoying hunting the field mice near my cottage." Elaine said calmly as she reached for her carrying case.

" Lainey…he's back…" Lupin said causing to stop dead in her tracks.

" Who…?"

" _You Know Who_."

She felt her breath catch in her chest at his words. " He's dead."

" He wasn't, Lainey…he was in hiding like Hagrid and many others thought. He was semi corporeal form…and someone was able to restore him to his true body."

" Who would be so-"

" Wormtail." Remus said calmly.

" Wormtail's dead! _**HE**_ killed him!"

" No he didn't, Lainey. We were wrong…about that…and about Lily and James." Remus said calmly. " Sirius never betrayed them. He thought by changing their Secret Keeper to Wormtail they'd be safer.

" Who'd ever think they'd use someone like him. Sirius would be their target while Lily and James would be safely hidden away somewhere. None of us knew that Wormtail was the spy!"

" It doesn't change everything he did." Elaine said her voice trembling slightly, the blades quivering in the hair.

" Lainey…the Orders reassembling." Lupin said calmly. " Dumbledore ha-"

" If Dumbledore wants me in the damn Order then he can come ask me himself! I said I was done with everything to do with that world and I meant it!" Elaine growled angrily.

" Lainey, we need to protect Harry!" Lupin said causing Elaine to stumble.

" _Don_'_t you dare_, _Remus_!" Elaine hissed, her hand managing to grab a hold of her wand. " _Don_'_t you dare bring him into this_!"

" Lainey! The Dark Lord has already tried to kill Harry upon his resurrection! He'll most assuredly try again!" Lupin said firmly. " You were one of the best Aurors to ever grace the departments halls."

" Key word there, _**WERE**_…" Elaine said calmly. " I'm not an Auror anymore, not for several years now."

" _What_? Just because you're not an Auror means you're not going to help protect Harry Potter from _He Who Must Not Be Named_!" Tonks snapped. " Weren't you friends with his mother?"

" _**OUT**_!" Elaine growled whirling on the girl. " _**I TOLD YOU BOTH NO**_,_** SO GET OUT**_!"

" Lainey, please-for Harry!" Lupin said as he grabbed Tonks' by her sleeve.

" _**OUT**_!"

Lupin groaned as he and the young Auror managed to escape the angry woman. " That could have gone better…"

" How could she just say no!" Tonks growled angrily. " Isn't she…wasn't she…"

" Dora, please…Elaine went through a lot after the war."

" Everyone did! What makes her think her pain is worse then anyone else's?"

" We should go." The werewolf sighed. " If she finds us here, it'll end poorly for us."

" I'm an Auror, I'm not afraid of her!"

" You should be." Lupin said leading her away from the tent.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Hope all of you had a wonderful New Years and I wish you all great luck in it! Thank you all for your favs and reviews! They make my day!

Scottish Highlands

Groaning, Elaine lifting the bag of feed as she made her way to the Thestral paddock. She had volunteered to do their care while Rubeus Hagrid was off on Holiday.

" Last time I help him!" Elaine mumbled as Hagrid's Boar Hound, Fang, stood to follow her. " Your daddy picked an odd time to go to the mountains to visit your brother Norbert!"

_**WOOF**_!

" Come on then, let's feed these pretty ponies so that they strong and healthy to pull the schools carriages come the new term!" Elaine said as her Crup puppy pounced playfully on Fang's tail.

" Anubis, leave cousin Fang alone, we have work to do!" Elaine laughed as the puppy yipped eagerly, chewing on Fang's tail cutely.

She laughed again, shaking her head as she unlatched the paddock gate.

" Hello Miss Winters."

Elaine looked up to see a teen girl with waist length white gold hair and blue eyes making her way towards the paddock. " Ariana Ganymede, what brings you here?"

" Just checking on the Thestrals." Ariana said blankly.

" For someone who shows very little emotions your poker face could use some work." Elaine said tossing scraps of meat towards leathery winged horses.

" If you're here to recruit me to the Order you're a bit late, Remus and Andromeda's daughter already tried."

" They make a lovely pair don't they?" Ariana said attempting to smile.

Elaine somewhat envied the poor child.

She was a half Veela-half witch but she somehow inherited muted emotions. It was very rare that she ever showed true emotions.

No one knew who her parents were but they had to of been a powerful couple. The Weasley twins had tried for almost seven years to get her to tell them.

It only seemed to irritate her.

Really, only the Weasley twins were able to get her to show any emotions at all, especially a smile.

No one knew exactly how they did it, but she seemed to be particularly fond of George. In fact, the Seventh Year had taken her to the Yule Ball during the TriWizard Tournament the year prior.

Ariana was one of the few people that could tell the twins apart. It could be due to the fact that Veela-Witch was almost sixty years old…really still a baby by Veela Standards.

However, her half human genetics have made her age faster than normal Veela children. She had been tutored by many highly educated members of the Veela community, which has made her an excellent one for the fellow students at Hogwarts.

Many of the subjects she learned, she had already been taught by her Veela aunts.

Ever since she was started spending time with the twins she started showing more and more subtly showing sign of emotions.

Irritation.

Slight amusement.

Curiosity.

Ariana could be very stern with the twins and was actually able to get them to behave and to do their schoolwork.

Elaine didn't know how the girl did it but hats off to her.

Molly Weasley actually liked the girl, as well.

She doted on her almost as much as one of her own children.

" If Remus was smart, he'd stick with that girl, she'll be good for him." Elaine said as her calico Kneazle, Bast, made her way towards them, hoping to score some leftover scraps for her to scamper off with. " Wait your turn, Bassy!"

A loud purring sound was her response before she made her way to Ariana.

" Playing matchmaker are we, baby girl?"

Elaine laughed as saw her father, Jonas, making his way to her, several Bowtruckles crawling over his shoulders.

Her father kept magical creatures at her property when he ran out of room at their own property.

" Never Papa, I just can te-"

_**BOOM**_!

Elaine broke off as the small barn near her cottage suddenly exploded, stones and straw flying every which way.

She tossed the bucket of meat towards the Thestrals and pulled Ariana and Bast to the ground swiftly.

" What the blazes is going on!" Ariana gasped, a rare moment of emotions flooding her blue eyes.

" _Death Eaters_!" Elaine growled as several cloaked figures with horrid gilded strolled confidently towards the corral.

She felt her heart slam to a halt when she saw her father draw his wand, aiming it towards the ominous group.

" _**PAPA**_! _**RUN**_!" She screamed as her father began casting defensive spells.

" _**ELAINE**_, _**RELEASE THE CREATURES AND GET ARIANA OUT OF HERE NOW**_!" Jonas yelled expertly fending off several Death Eaters at once.

Elaine whirled around and cast the release charms around the grounds, permitting the creatures to escape capture.

" Go on, Bassy! Get Anu and Fang and hurry to Hogwarts! Find Professor Sprout, she'll take care of you! You know the way!" Elaine yelled to the Kneazle before it darted off to carry out her order.

" We should f-"

" _**NO**_!" Elaine growled grabbing Ariana by the arm. " You're going somewhere safe! I'll stay and-" She froze as she noticed a Death Eater with a familiar stride made his way towards them.

_Crabbe_.

She felt her blood chill instantly at the sight of him.

No matter how many years passed, she'd always remember that stride.

" Well _**you**_ filled out _**nicely**_." She heard his gravely voice sneered.

Even with the mask covering his face she could tell he was looking at her with lust in his eyes.

" Ariana, go! Now!" Elaine growled shoving the girl behind her as she drew her wand.

" What's your hurry, Winters? We only want to catch up…you know, reminisce about the _old days_."

" _**INCEDIO**_!" Elaine yelled as bright flames shot straight towards the Death Eater.

Laughter burst from him as they fired spell after spell at each other.

Ariana had seen such amazing wand skill before. She had known that Elaine was skilled at dueling but this was truly amazing.

She was amazed at the skill at which the prior Auror move. She even knew spells that only the high Veela knew.

Yet it didn't appear to be enough at the moment.

The large, burly Death Eater made his way slowly towards them, his grey eyes glinting evilly through his mask. He called clever taunts which only seemed to unsettle Elaine.

She didn't understand what they referred to but untold amounts of anger that Ariana had never seen Elaine show before now raged from her.

It was then that Ariana saw another Death Eater disarm Jonas Winters.

" _**PAPA**_!" She heard Elaine call out worriedly.

" _**RUN**_!" Jonas' deep booming called out before they heard the curse that had ended the lives of so many.

" _**YOU BASTARD**_!" Elaine shouted as her voice cracked. She aimed her wand at the man, tears streaming down her face. " _**CRUCIO**_!"

Screams of pain came rang from the Death Eater as the torture curse took affect.

" _**SERPENSORTIA**_!" Crabbe yelled as a serpent shot from his wand straight at Elaine's throat.

" _**ELAINE**_!" Ariana yelled aiming her wand towards the serpent only to hear a third Death Eater yell.

" _**SECTUMSEMPRA**_!"

Blood hurtled from Elaine suddenly and Ariana saw the blue haired witch crumple to the ground.

" Harry dear, sit! Eat!" Molly Weasley said firmly making a boy with messy black hair about the age of fifteen sit at a large grey kitchen table.

His face was pink with embarrassment as the red haired woman fussed motheringly over him. From the opposite side of the table was Sirius Black, who gave the boy a loving, fatherly smile.

" Harry dear, you look absolutely peakish!" Molly said as she loaded his plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs and sausage.

" Molly please, let the boy breathe." Arthur Weasley laughed as he took a swig of coffee.

" Oh hush Arthur, just look at him! Merlin only knows how much his aunt and uncle were feeding him."

" It's fine, Mrs. Weasley-"

" Oh hush Harry dear, eat your breakfast!"

" Mum, it's fine! If Harry eats anymore, he'll-"

" You hush yourself, Ronald! You lot need to eat as much as possible before heading back to Hogwarts!" Molly said as she piled massive amounts of food onto his plate.

" 'Cause you know, the quarterly feasts are the only times they feed us." George smirked before dodging a well aimed ladle that his mother whirled at him.

" Don't you start either!" She snapped at Fred who had opened his to smart off. Harry saw one twin give the other an identical smirk before they began shoveling pieces of bacon into their mouths.

" Now you lot, eat up! There's plenty more w-"

Mrs. Weasley froze, eggs only partially ladled onto Lupin's plate when an alarmed shriek came from the front entryway.

" _**GINNY**_!" Mr. Weasley yelled, darting from his seat towards his daughter.

With Harry, Sirius, Lupin and the rest of the

Weasleys to find Ariana Ganymede holding a barely conscious, blue haired witch upright.

" _E_-_Elaine_?" Harry heard Sirius say breathlessly. If Harry hadn't known better, he could have swore that a flicker of longing and pain flashed through Sirius' grey eyes.

Harry saw the witch was bleeding heavily, her green eyes begin to roll back into her head. Before he could process her begin to fall from Ariana's arms, he saw Sirius rush past him and scoop the witch effortlessly into his arms.

" _**ELAINE**_!" He yelled, a break in his voice that Harry hadn't heard since the night Wormtail had escaped.

George hurried over to Ariana and it was then that Harry noticed how much the blonde had been trembling.

" _**ARTHUR**_, _**CONTACT DUMBLEDORE**_! _**TELL HIM TO SEND MADAM POMFREY HERE IMMEDIATELY**_!" Lupin said before he and Sirius apparated somewhere upstairs. Harry could hear their footsteps clambering around heavily.

Arthur Weasley darted from the house on Lupin's order. Before the door to Grimwald place swung shut, Harry saw him disappear into thin air.

" Mum, _who_-"

" _**NOT NOW**_, _**FRED**_!" Mrs. Weasley snapped rushing past her children to a nearby cabinet. Opening it, they saw a large amount of bandages there.

They watched her gather them swiftly into her arms and apparate, presumably to where Sirius and Lupin were tending to the injured witch.

" Who was that?" George asked, rubbing his arm over a trembling Ariana. He guided her to a nearby stool. " Where were you that you found an injured witch?"

" I was simply visiting Elaine and her father when we were attacked by Death Eaters." Ariana said to their surprise.

" Why would the Death Eaters come for after her and her father?" Ron asked.

" _Wait_…" Hermione said as she offered Ariana a glass of water. " _Elaine_…do you mean _Elaine Winters_?"

" Yes, I take it you know of her?" Ariana said taking a sip from the glass.

" Well of c-"

Hermione broke off as Tonks entered the room suddenly, her hair a brilliant shade of aqua blue. Following quickly behind her were two men and a woman who appeared to be in her late fifties. All three had black haired with cat shaped green eyes similar to that of Elaine's.

" Where did they take her?" The woman said fearfully.

They all pointed upstairs to which the three individuals immediately darted upstairs.

" They're Elaine's mother and brothers." Tonks said as she noticed the teenagers confused faces. " Her mother, Winifred, and her brothers, Reynold and Ezekiel."

" Why would the Death Eaters attack Elaine and her father?" Harry asked Tonks curiously.

" Elaine was a powerful Auror fourteen years ago." Tonks said, her tone almost that of admiration. " She and her family were members of the original Order of the Phoenix."

" Are they still?" Ron asked curiously.

" All but Elaine." Tonks huffed grumpily. " Remus and I tr-"

They were interrupted once more as the front door banged opened suddenly to reveal Mr. Weasley, his hair disheveled, his face drawn in fear. Quickly following behind him was Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and to everyone's surprise, Snape.

" _Upstairs_!" Hermione said quickly as Madam Pomfrey and Snape immediately bypassed them to the stairs.

" Why is Snape here?" Harry asked curiously.

" _Professor Snape_ is here, Potter, because he's the best potions expert in the Order!" Professor McGonagall snapped suddenly. " Whenever a Member is injured he and Madam Pomfrey will take care of them! That is of course, if they're not able or willing to be transported to Saint Mungos!"

" If someone was injured, why wouldn't they be willing t-"

" _**BACK OFF**_, _**SNIVILUS**_!"

They all paused at the sound of Sirius' angry voice. They all ran quickly up the stairs to find Sirius and Snape squaring off, Elaine's mother sobbing in the corner, one of her brothers attempting to console her.

" Move aside, Black. Or else Winters will bleed out." Snape sneered over at Harry.

" Gentlemen please," Professor McGonagall said sharply. " This isn't the time! Sirius, move aside, Elaine doesn't have that much time! Madam Pomfrey and Ezekiel will need Severus' assistance in their!"

" She's right, Sirius!" Lupin said, his shabby robes covered in dark red blood. " Elaine won't last much longer if Severus doesn't-"

" If she dies Snivilus, not ever Dumbledore will be able to save you!" Sirius snarled sounding very dog like.

Snape didn't bother to respond as he strolled swiftly past Sirius and Lupin and slammed the door to the room shut.

" What was all that about?" Ron asked as Elaine's mother continued to sob uncontrollably.

" Sirius, I understand that you and Severus still c-" Professor McGonagall broke off as Sirius approached Elaine's mother.

" Winifred-"

_**SLAP**_!

The sound rang throughout the entire house as a stunned silence followed.

Winifred Winters had struck Sirius so hard that Harry himself had flinched. A large hand mark began to form on Sirius' handsome face.

" You stay away from my baby!" Winifred snarled dangerously.

" Winifred-"

" You heard me, boy!" Winifred pulling her wand suddenly from her robes. Her son, Jonas, grabbed her free arm quickly. " I said for you to stay far away from my daughter!"

" Winifred please, Sirius didn't betray Lily and James!"

" Stay out of this, Remus!" Winifred snapped. " This isn't about Lily and James! This is about my daughter and what he did to her!"

" I know what I-"

" Be quiet, Black!" One of Elaine's brothers, Reynold, said his fists clenched. " You're lucky I don't kill you myself after what you did to my sister!"

" What are you all talking about?" Harry asked suddenly causing the adults to realize that they were there.

" All of you should be downstairs." Lupin said stiffly.

" Yeah, like that'll happen." Ron smarted earning a stamp on the foot from Hermione.

" We were worried and wanted to know it there was anything we could do to help." Hermione said.

" No dear, there isn't." Mrs. Weasley said gently as she wrapped a soothing arm around Winifred. " We should all go downstairs so that we are out of the way."

" I'm not moving an inch until I know how my baby is!" Winifred sobbed as she slumped to the floor, the look in her eyes that of complete loss.

" I'll stay with you, Mum." Reynold said, conjuring a chair for his mother, helping her into it.

" Well that's it then, downstairs the lot of you!" Professor McGonagall said, ushering the teenagers out of the hallway to the lower floors.

" Come Sirius, we'll wait downstairs." Lupin said as he and Mrs. Weasley guided the dark haired man away from the door.

Harry saw his godfather cast a worried look back at the door before they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Thank you all for your reviews and favs, you guys are amazing! Have an amazing weekend!

Sirius sat slumped against the wall beside his room, where Snape, Madam Pomfrey and Elaine's brother Ezekiel worked to save her. His nails were dug so deep into his hair he could have drawn blood.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley had managed to get Winifred to rest. They convinced her that there was nothing she could do but rest.

So that when Elaine woke she could take care of her.

_If she ever woke up_.

Her brother, Reynold, had gone with Lupin and Tonks to retrieve the body of Jonas Winters.

He hadn't really ever gotten along with Elaine's father, who was insanely protective over his only daughter. However, Sirius knew how close Elaine had been with her father growing up…when she woke up she would be completely devastated.

He groaned at the thought of it as he replayed the moment where he had first seen her.

It had been a moment he had thought of for the past fourteen.

This had been the first time he had uttered a word to her in fourteen years and she could die at any moment.

" _Damn it_." He mumbled weakly as his throat tightened.

All those years in Azkaban with the Dementors swooping around had caused Elaine's screams to echo in his mind, never giving him a moments peace.

The sight of her falling from his arms that day had replaced almost every single memory of her laugh.

Of her _kindness_.

The only thing that kept him going was the image of her smile.

That alone brought him warmth in his frigid cells throughout his imprisonment.

Gave him peace when the madness would descend upon him.

Now…she could be _gone forever_.

It was enough to drive him to the madness again.

" _Sirius_?"

He looked up to see Harry coming towards him, two steaming mugs of cocoa in his hands. He smiled as his godson handed him one and sat next to him.

" Hermione said she used to be an Auror." Harry said taking a sip from his own mug, blue with a bucking unicorn on it.

" Yes, she was trained by Mad Eye Moody himself." Sirius said running a hand through his long messy hair. " She graduated with Kingsley and was one of the best there ever was."

" What happened to her?" Harry asked and quickly regretted his question when he saw his godfather's face and knuckles go white. " You don't have to t-"

" She trusted the wrong person and got injured. The Minister of Magic at the time stripped her of her title as Auror and made it so that she could never work there again."

" Given how the Ministry is going, that may be a good thing." Harry said pointedly, cringing at the memory of his interrogation from the day prior. He regretted his comment when Sirius failed to reply.

" How do you know her?" Harry asked after some time had past.

He had noticed how Sirius had reacted upon seeing Elaine covered in blood that morning. He knew Sirius would be upset if any member of the Order had been injured but how he responded seeing _her_ like that.  
There was something there.

" We were at Hogwarts together." Sirius said as a sad smile appeared on his face. " The same year actually."

" _And_?" Harry said, knowing there had to be more then just that. Sirius' reaction earlier had told him that much.

" She was one of your mother's best friends actually." Sirius said to Harry's surprise. What Harry had been expecting, it wasn't that.

" _She was_?" Harry said excitedly. " _Really_?"

Harry had never met someone who had known his mother solely as a friend.

Sirius and Lupin had started out as his father's friends and then later his mother's. He hadn't met anyone who had started out as her friend and then later his father's.

There were so many questions he had wanted to ask her.

Sirius smiled as he watched Harry process the information he had given him. He loved his godson but at this moment he didn't want to talk about Elaine.

If he wasn't so distressed over whether Elaine was going to make it he would…but right now-

His train of thought broke off as the door to his bedroom opened and Madam Pomfrey came out looking pale and exhausted.

Sirius was on his feet before he could think, his worried grey eyes locked onto her.

" She's past the dangerous stage, Sirius, however she'll need lots of rest!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly, almost sounding exactly like Professor McGonagall. " Do try not stress her!"

" A-Alright Madam Pomfrey," Sirius said sounding as though he was a student at Hogwarts again.

" I'll let her mother know she's alright." Harry said as he went to stand.

" Don't you dare, Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said angrily. " Poor Winny needs her rest! The poor dear will need to bury her husband soon and with her eldest child injured…you just let her rest!"

Sirius paused as Madam Pomfrey continued to lecture Harry about why he couldn't bother Elaine's poor mother. He hadn't heard a word past when the Healer said Elaine was good.

He wanted nothing more than to rush to her side and see her breathing with his own eyes.

" You can sit with her Sirius, just don't try and wake her!" Madam Pomfrey snapped at the Animagus.

She walked towards him, her face so stern that it felt as though he was back at Hogwarts and he had accidently set off a boil charm in the Great Hall with James and Remus.

" _Hand_." She said sternly making him immediately obey. Something round on a chain was placed in his hand.

His chest tightened at the sight.

In his scarred hand laid a small diamond ring on a delicate silver chain. Large amounts of blood stained the chain and almost transfigured the diamond into a ruby.

" Keep an eye on that, Sirius." Madam Pomfrey said her expression softening as she saw the wave of emotions flash through his grey eyes. " She'll be wanting that back."

She placed her hands over his, folding his overtop the necklace, a small smile gracing her face.

" _Th_-_Thank you_, _Madam Pomfrey_." Sirius said.

" Go in there and stay with her, Sirius." The Healer said calmly.

" I can't.

" And why ever not!"

" You know why."

" Sirius Black, you best get in that room right this second!" Madam Pomfrey snapped, her face stiffening.

Harry didn't know what to say at the scene before him.

Madam Pomfrey hardly ever raised her voice. However, at the moment, not only was her voice raised but she was currently threatening to transfigure his godfather into a teakettle.

" You might as well stop trying, Poppey. He's not man enough to confront an injured and unconscious woman." Snape sneered as he strolled from the bedroom, blood staining his hands.

" Stay out of this, Snivilus!" Sirius growled but Snape didn't flinch he just glanced Sirius up and down.

" You always were a coward, Black! However, I never thought you'd abandoned that woman…twice."

" _**SIRIUS**_, _**DON**_'_**T**_!" Harry yelled as Sirius drew his wand on the Potions Master.

" You talk to much, Snivilus." Sirius said as he took a step closer.

" And right now you're showing-"

" That's enough, both of you!" Professor McGonagall snapped sternly, appearing as stealthily as a cat, Ron and Hermione following behind her. " Sirius, to your room, now! Severus, if you are finished helping Poppey then you are free to head home!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were stunned at the sight of Professor McGonagall ordering two grown men to their rooms like children.

" Now you three, bed!" The Trio jumped as the Transfiguration Teacher turned her ever vigilant gaze on them.

" _But Professor-"_

" Don't but me, Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said waving her hands at them. " _Bed_! _Now_!"

Sirius walked into the his room to see Elaine resting peacefully in his bed. He didn't know who was more pale, him or her.

" _Ellie_…" He whispered stroked her cool cheek.

He couldn't believe she was here in his house after all these years.

Kneeling beside the bed he took her hand into his and kissed it.

Her lips were almost as blue as her hair. Taking a lock of it into his hand he curled it around his index finger. He missed the sight of her beautiful red hair.

" _**Ellie**_…_please wake up_."

In his mind he replayed every single terrible thing he had ever done to her.

None of them topped the day he had been taken to Azkaban. Not even when they had been Third Years and he told her he thought she was annoying and he would rather die than have anything to do with her.

October 1973

" Listen Sirius, I think Winters has a crush on you!" James smirked, nudging his best friend who simply glared at him.

" _Shut it_,_ James_!"

" It could be worse, Sirius." Remus said calmly. " Bertha Jorkins could have a crush."

" You're not making it any better, Remus!"

" You're lucky, Sirius! Elaine's so cute and nice! I don't think she would look twice at me if we weren't in potions together!" Peter said dreamily.

" And you didn't accidentally blue frog brains all over her!" James laughed causing his pale friend's face to redden drastically.

" Elaine's a nice girl, Sirius. Lily talks about her all the time." Remus said. " She's really smart too."

" _She's annoying_." Sirius said.

" So is Peter, but we still hang out with him." James whispered as Peter used a quill to pick a piece of ham out of his teeth.

" But she's worse! All she ever does is smile!" Sirius said as he imagined how cute Elaine was when she smiled.

" Merlin's beard, that's horrible! How have you managed to survive these last two years with someone so terrible!" James said rolling his eyes.

" Everywhere I go she's there! Like the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, History of Magic, the Great Hall-"

" Sirius, we have those classes with the Hufflepuffs and she has to eat in the Great Hall." Remus said.

" She always tries talking to me!"

" Because she's a nice person."

" She's always sitting beside me in Herbology!"

" Professor Sprout assigned the partners." Peter said pointedly. " Aren't you just making excuses to not like her so that Bellatrix and Narcissa don't make your life hell?"

" That actually seems right! Every time one of them sees you around her they seem to nag you." James said. " Why don't they like her again?"

" That's not true! She-"

" Excuse me, Remus…"

Sirius froze at the sound of one of the last girl he wanted to see.

" Oh hi, Elaine." Remus said awkwardly, his face blanching at her sudden appearance. He hoped that she hadn't heard them.

" I-I was wondering if you could help me with my Care of Magical Creatures homework…I-"

Sirius rolled his eyes as she continued.

She seemed to be stuttering and was trying to avoid looking at him, a slight pink tinge to her cheek.

" Not a problem, we can meet in the library after dinner if you'd like-"

" Remus, don't you remember what tonight is?" James said hurriedly causing his friend's face to lose all color.

_The Full Moon_.

" _Remus_?" Elaine asked worriedly. " Are you ok?"

" Y-Yeah…I-I just won't be able to help you tonight…"

" You don't look so good, maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey look at you."

" Thank you for your concern, Elaine…but I'll be fine with just a good night's sleep." Remus said attempting to smile. That only seemed to worry her even more.

" But Remus-"

" Oh just drop it, Winters!" Sirius said as Remus became seriously uncomfortable. " He's said he's fine so let it go!"

" _Sirius_-"  
" No Remus, she's so damn pushy!" Sirius growled causing Elaine to pale, the books in her arms trembling. " You can't just take a hint, can you! You're annoying and no one wants to be around you! You're nothing but a pain, so bugger off!"

" _Sirius_…!" James said eyes wide with shock.

He froze when he saw tears swelling in her green eyes.

Dread filled him as she gave a small sniffle before she backed away.

" Excellent job, Sirius!" An excited female voice said.

Her saw Elaine's face completely drain of color.

He looked up to see Bellatrix and a group of fellow Slytherins sauntering over. " You tell that filthy little Blood Traitor off!"

" Why do you even bother trying to be friends with your betters?" Crabbe sneered before knocking her books from her arms.

" I don't understand how you haven't been chucked out yet." Narcissa smirked as Remus bent over to help Elaine pick up her books. " You're spells and transfiguration abilities are are abysmal to boot!"

" And she's a laughing stock on a broom stick." Lucius laughed. " Even the Mudbloods are better then you."

" What your mouth, Malfoy!" James said before pulling his wand out.

" _I_-_I_'_ll just be going_…" Sirius heard Elaine said in a tone barely more than a whisper.

" Why don't you just bugger off, Bella!" He said quickly as Elaine began to back away only to have Goyle trip her.

" _**AH**_!" She cried out, landing on her elbow wrong. A loud cracking sound of bone hitting stone rang in their ears suddenly.

" _Elaine_!" Remus said as the Slytherin's burst into laughter. He hurried over to help her up, her red curls hiding the tears streaming down her face.

Sirius hadn't realized he had taken a step to help her as well until Regulus attempted to sling an arm around his neck in comradery.

" _I_-_I'm fine_." She whimpered weakly.

" Let me help you to the Hospital Wing." Remus said helping her to her foot.

" _I_-_I_'_m fine_, _Remus_." Elaine said taking her books quickly from James and running as far as her feet could take her.

Remus shook his head, a disappointed look on his face that made dread wash over Sirius.

He quickly followed after her.

" I knew you weren't really friends with that Blood Traitor!" His little brother Regulus, a First Year, said elbowing him excitedly.

" Shut it, Regulus!" Sirius growled before storming off to his dormitory.

_**SLAM**_!

Sirius and James jumped as Lily Evans slammed her books down in-front of him in the Great Hall, a look of sheer murder on her face.

" _**HOW COULD YOU**_!"

" What?" He said nervously.

" _**WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER**_!"

" _Oh that_…"

" _**WHAT DO YOU MEAN **_'_**OH THAT**_'?" Lily screeched.

" _Well_…"

" _**HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO CRUEL**_! _**WHAT**_'_**S WRONG WITH YOU**_!"

" Well…she-"  
" _**ELLIE IS SO NICE AND SWEET TO EVERYONE AND YOU HAD TO TELL HER THAT EVERYONE HATES HER**_!"

" _She told you_?"

" _**NO!**_ _**I HEARD NARCISSA AND YOUR BROTHER BRAGGING ABOUT HOW YOU TOLD HER EVERYONE HATES HER**_!"

" Miss Evans, what is this ruckus about!" Professor McGonagall said making her way over to the Gryffindor table.

" Sirius is an absolute dung eater!" She growled before locking her eyes hatefully on him. " What you did to Ellie was cruel! You try to act better then the rest of your family but you're just like them!"

" Evans, that's a bit-"

" _Shove it_, _Potter_!"

" Miss Evans, that's enough!" Professor McGonagall said firmly. " You may either eat your dinner or return to your dormitory, but I will not have you causing this commotion in the Great Hall!"

Lily whirled on her heels and stormed out of the dormitory.

" She's not wrong about everything, Sirius…Winters didn't deserve the blow up you gave her." James said calmly as Professor McGonagall returned to the Head Table. " But you're not like the rest of your family."

Sirius was quiet as James tried to convince him of how he wasn't.

" Well, Elaine's going to have her arm in a sling for a bit but other then that, she should be fine." Peter said as he sat at the table.

" Is she…_alright_?" James asked nervously.

" She stopped crying just before Remus left for _you know where_." Peter said as his words hit Sirius like a punch from the Whomping Willow.

He didn't understand why he had said those things to Elaine or why she irritated him so much.

Most girls had a crush on him, it was something that came with the natural good looks that came with his family name. He didn't understand why Elaine having a crush on him bothered him so much.

" Madam Pomfrey said she would be able to go to her Common Room soon." Peter said as a group of rather infuriated Hufflepuffs glared at Sirius as they walked towards their table.

" You should go see her, Sirius. Help her carry her stuff back." James said calmly.

" _But I_-"

" What is wrong with you!" Andromeda said suddenly, her words barely more than a hissing whisper.

" Don't start, Andy." Sirius groaned, his head in his hands.

" Don't you take that tone with me, Sirius Black! I expected more from you!" Andromeda snapped. " I don't understand how you can be so cruel to another person!"

" _Andromeda_-"

" Back off, Potter!"

" I'm going to bed!" Sirius said slinging his bag over his shoulder and storming from the Great Hall.

Why had he said those things to her?

Why had he been such an ass to her?

She had never been mean to him.

She's only been nice to everyone around her.

She had spoken to him since their first year.

" _**WATCH WHERE YOU**_'_**RE GOING**_, _**BLACK**_!"

" _**GYAH**_!"

Sirius hadn't realized that his feet had carried him towards the Hospital Wing.

He had bumped into Elaine as Lily was currently helping her friend back towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

He reached out to stop Elaine before she fell onto the stone steps but he had accidently grabbed ahold of her injured arm.

He heard a slight popping sound that almost made him sick. He had accidentally pulled her shoulder from her socket.

" _**MERLIN**_'_**S BEARD**_, _**I**_'_**M SO SORRY**_!" He said as Elaine began sobbing in pain.

" What the hell, Black!" Lily said helping Elaine to her feet.

" I'm so sorry, Winters!" He said taking a step towards her only to see her flinch.

" Sorry Ellie, but looks like we need to go see Madam Pomfrey again." Lily said guiding Elaine back towards the Hospital Wing.

" Wait Evans, I can take her!" Sirius said worriedly.

" Why should I let you take her!" Lily said protectively. " So you can bully her some more!"

" I-I'm not going to do anything to her!" Sirius said quickly, his hands up defensively. " I'll just take her to Madam Pomfrey!"

" You guys, I'm fine. I can go by myself." Elaine whimpered.

" Ellie, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing." Lily said opening the door and helping her inside.

" Wait I'll go get Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius said following them inside.

" Just go back to Gryffindor Tower, Black! You've done enough!"

" Damn it Evans, I'm trying to make up for earlier!"

" For what, humiliating her in-front of everyone and causing her to shatter her elbow? Or for knocking her down and pulling her arm out its socket?"

" _Guys_-"

" It's ok Ellie, I got this! You listen here-"

" What's the meaning of all this noise? This is a Hospital Wing, not the Quidditch Stadium!" Madam Pomfrey said sweeping towards them. " Miss Winters, back already?"

" Black caused her-"

" It was an accident, Evans!" Sirius snapped.

" Enough both of you! Sit here Miss Winters, I'll fix that arm in a jiffy!" Madam Pomfrey said guiding Elaine to a nearby bed.

Sirius stood awkwardly there as the Healer shoved the red head's shoulder back in place.

" Now dear, plenty of rest and some chocolate! That'll have you right as rain soon." Madam Pomfrey said placing Elaine's arm gently back into her sling and dabbing a handkerchief to the girl's tear stained cheek.

" Come on Ellie, let's get you to b-_Black_, _what do you think_ _**you**_'_**re**_ _doing_?" Lily snapped as Sirius helped Elaine to her feet.

" You can head back to Gryffindor Tower and I'll take Winters back to her dorm!" Sirius said shouldering Elaine's school bag and walking out of the Hospital Wing.

Sirius walked Elaine towards the dungeons where the Hufflepuff Common Room was located. She avoided making eye contact with him as they walked silently.

" I-I'm sorry…about earlier." Sirius said quietly as he heard her sniffle quietly.

She still wouldn't looking at him, tripping slightly as they went. Sirius wrapped an arm securely around her waist, preventing her from face planting.

" Damn, you're…accident prone." Sirius said attempting to make her laugh.

When he saw her bite her trembling lip dread washed over him. It was then that he noticed how red and swollen her eyes were from crying.

Reaching up to cup her cheek only to have her recoil from him. " Listen Winters…I'm really am sorry…I'm not just saying this so that Evans won't hex me in my sleep. I don't know why I said what I said but I do know that I'm sorry."

" What did I ever do to you?" Elaine said sniffling, pulling her injured arm closer to her.

" Nothing…I'm just messed up in the head." Sirius said. " I'm still not used to having friends and having people give a damn about me without an ulterior motive. You're just so happy and nice all the time that I don't know how to deal with it. You met my mom…and most of my family…"

" That doesn't give you the right to be mean to people."

" I know, I don't want this to be an excuse, Winters…but I never been more sorry for anything before in my life." Sirius said in earnest.

" I don't know…" Elaine said softly.

" You don't have to believe me…but…"

" But what…?"

Sirius bite his lip, his beautiful grey eyes darting away from her, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. " If you're alright with me instead of Remus…I could help you with your Care of Magical Creatures homework…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Thank you all for your reviews and favs, you guys are amazing! Have an amazing week!

" You're going to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?" Lily asked curiously as they sat in the center of the courtyard. " No offense El, but you can barely walk without tripping. What would happened if your on a broomstick and you fall?"

" Well, it helps when there aren't Slytherin's trying to trip her every twenty seconds." James said causing Lily to give him an irritated look.

It had been two weeks since Sirius had apologized to Elaine and the Gryffindor boys had started spending time with the girls, much to Lily's irritation.

It was mainly so that Sirius could show Elaine that he didn't actually hate her.

She was still slightly gun shy around him, though. She'd occasionally jump whenever he tried to talk to her, also to Lily's irritation. Mainly due to the fact that James was always trying to impress her or to catch her attention.  
The red haired Muggle Born girl was very protective of her friends and Lily had already promised to hex him into oblivion if he so much as looked at Elaine wrong.

" She's actually not terrible." Sirius said so bluntly to everyone's surprise.

A stunned silence fell over the group causing him look up from his book. Everyone, including Elaine, was staring at him in confusion and disbelief.

" What? She's not." Sirius said honestly. " She could use a bit on practice but she isn't terrible."

" When have you actually seen her on a broomstick?" James asked, a smirk on his face causing Sirius to kick him.

" When had that class that Madam Hooch taught with the Hufflepuffs!" Sirius said awkwardly.

" That was in our First Year!" James scoffed.

" Well she did a lot better then you, Mr. Gryffindor Seeker!" Sirius snapped making James remember when his broom bucked him right off his broom into a puddle of mud.

Madam Hooch had not been pleased.

" Please tell me you'll at least be trying out for Chaser!" Lily said hurriedly.

Elaine was silent.

" _**THE BEATER POSITION**_!" Lily screeched causing several Ravenclaw First Years to scurry past.

" When you get the spot, could you not send the Bludger at me?" James asked, flashing her a handsome smile.

Her face flooded almost as red causing Sirius to stamp on his friend's foot.

" Are you sure you want to try for the Beater position?" Remus asked curiously.

" W-Well I…think it would be good for me." Elaine said shyly flipping through her Transfiguration book.

" Good for you?" Sirius asked.

" To _you know_…work out…_**frustration**_." Elaine said causing everyone to stare at her.

Sirius didn't think Elaine's face could have gone any redder.

" Are you alright, Lainey?" Remus asked, his voice filled with concern. " Has anyone been picking on you?"  
" Like Bella?" Sirius asked angrily.

He hated how his cousin Bellatrix picked on the younger students. Yet she seemed to have a particular hatred of Elaine and he didn't understand why.

He had his answer when she remained silent.

" She's been harassing you." Sirius growled.

" It's nothing, really!" Elaine said quickly which only seem to irritate him more.

" Why don't you stand up to her?" Sirius asked.

" It isn't as easy as you think, Sirius." Lily said calmly. " It's easy for you, you've been standing up to Bellatrix your entire life…but for someone like Ellie, who is so sweet it's a little harder."

" Well, maybe you should learn how to duel." Sirius said locking eyes with Elaine. " Show Bella that enough is enough."

" I don't know…" Elaine said when before she felt a hand clasp around the back of her neck. Jerking her head backward.

She stared up in shock at the face of Rodolphus LeStrange's blank, emotionless black eyes. " Come with me." He said coldly causing her heart rate to quicken.

" Let go of her! She's not a Kneazel!" Lily snapped suddenly.

" No one was talking to you, girl. Mind your own business." Rodolphus said not bothering to look at her. " Come with me."

Elaine stood nervously gathering her books and placing them into her bag. She quickly followed after Rodolphus only looking over her shoulder to give her friends a small, cautious smile.

" Where are we going?" Rodolphus heard Elaine ask nervously.

He didn't respond until he opened a door to a nearby classroom. " Close the door."

Upon doing so he turned to face her, wand drawn causing her to take a step backwards.

Fear etched on her pale face.

" You're an embarrassment." He said calmly to her surprise. " More so than your mother ever was. She at least she'd never put up with the likes of Bellatrix and her lot."

Elaine gulped, her hand creeping into her sleeve for her own wand. " Someone like Bellatrix shouldn't be a problem for a LeStrange."

" What are you-"  
" Drop the act and stop playing the clueless wonder. You're a good little actress but I know you know who your mother's family is." Rodolphus growled as he saw Elaine's face become more fearful. " I have no idea why you pretend to be some kind of timid little niffler but don't try to act that way with me."

" When did you figure it out that I knew?" Elaine asked cautiously.

" I had a feeling since we met on the train. There's no way that your mother would have sent you to Hogwarts where the Blacks and I are without telling you."

He was right.

Her mother had eventually told her about who her family was. She had told her about the brother and nephew she had had before being disowned.

How that, no matter who Elaine ended up loving she would never not be welcomed home. That Winifred and Jonas would always love her.

"I realized that you weren't incompetent when I saw you accidentally turned Narcissa's hair into slugs. The Black sisters may be dimwitted but I'm not." Rodolphus said, a smirk on his handsome face. " You're not entirely clueless. Why you pretend to be is beyond me and I don't really care why. Only that you're embarrassing our family!"

" The family that chucked my mum out for marrying my papa." Elaine said angrily.

" Yes, that one. Now take out your wand."

" _What_?"

" You heard me. Take it out." Rodolphus said raising his own and aiming it at her. " You may have some skill in charms but you have an ocean of room for improvement."

" Are…are you teaching me to duel?" Elaine asked earnestly.

" I won't tell you again, draw your wand!" Rodolphus commanded before calling out a spell.

" _**EXPELLIARMUS**_!" Elaine called barely managing to dodge his attack.

Rodolphus easily deflected her attack. " You need to put feeling into your attacks or they'll mean nothing!"

The next few minutes felt like eternity as all Elaine was able to do was dodge her cousin's attacks.

An opening…that's all she needed.

And she when she finally saw it, she only slightly hesitated…and that was all Rodolophus needed before he hit her with the full body bind.

The Third Year slammed, stiff as a board, onto the stone floor.

Rodolphus LeStrange walked calmly over to where his cousin lay. " Never…_**ever**_…hesitate." He growled dangerously. " One day, it'll get you killed."

He smirked at the irritation in those familiar cat shaped eyes. Squatting down beside her he continued. " Like this, you're completely helpless. Anything could be done to you."

Fear darted through her eyes at his words.

" If I were you, I'd steer clear of the Blacks. All of them." Rodolphus said calmly. " They bring nothing but pain and suffering."

His own cat shaped eyes showed little mercy in them as he spoke.

Standing he delivered the counter curse and Elaine was able to move once more.

" We'll continue these lessons every week in a place of my choosing an hour after dinner." Rodolphus said sheathing his wand back into his robes before making his way towards the door.

Elaine stared at him curiously, deciding to take a moment of bravery. " Are you really doing this for the family?"

Rodolphus paused mid stride, cocking his head slightly at her question.

" Are you doing this for the family's image or…because-"

" Don't delude yourself!" Rodolphus snapped, not bothering to look at her as his face reddened. " Personally, I don't give a damn about you and I never will."

He continued to make his way to the door and as he reached for the knob he heard her say.

" You're wrong about all of them, the Blacks I mean." When he didn't respond she continued. " Andromeda isn't bad. She's one of the nicest people I know."

" Because she's using you to make herself feel better. She wants to be so different from her family that she thinks being friends with you will get you there." Rodolphus said his fists clenching. " She's as manipulative as the rest."

" I don't think so. When she talked to me on the train…her emotions were true."

" You're so naïve, it'll get you killed one day." Rodolphus said.

" I don't think you're as cold as you try to be." Elaine said twiddling with her fingers. " I think you do care a little about m-"

_**WHAM**_!

She hadn't seen him cross the room but before she could blink he had grabbed her by her collar and slammed her onto the floor.

" I don't give a damn about you, _you little Blood Traitor_!" He hissed into her ear, the hold on her collar tightening to the point she was gasping for air. " The only thing I care about is my family's status and you not destroying it more then your whore mother has!"

" _Let go of her_!"

Rodolphus looked up to see Sirius, James, Remus and Lily all standing over them, wands drawn and pointed squarely at his head. Peter Pettigrew at the doorway, his trembling hand gripping his wand.

" _Get off her_." Sirius said his voice filled with the promise of murder.

Rodolphus glanced down at his cousin, her green eyes filled with fear. Disgust at his own actions had washed over him.

His father had raised him that blood was everything but he had caused someone of his own blood pain.

This wasn't what he had set out to do.

In truth, he did care about the little red head.

As much as someone like him could.

For two years now he had been successful in diverting most of Bellatrix and Narcissa's attacks on his cousin.

However, he was growing tired of it.

Elaine's younger twin brothers had been Sorted into Ravenclaw that year. He was busy keeping an eye on them as well. He didn't have time to make sure his fiancée and her crew didn't harass the three siblings.

He had thought that if he taught Elaine how to duel it would build her confidence and she would stand up to Bellatrix. Teach her brothers how to duel, so that they could fend off Regulus Black and his goons.

" _**FLIPENDO**_!" Lily yelled sending the Seventh Year flying.

Remus reached down and pulled Elaine safely behind them. Once she was behind them, he aimed his own wand back at the boy who glared at them from his spot on the floor.

" Rodolphus LeStrange, Seventh Year Slytherin Prefect. Picking on a little girl!" Sirius growled dangerously as the tip of his wand started to glow. " You best shove off, LeStrange!"

" Remember what I told you, Winters." Rodolphus snapped before storming from the room.

" Are you ok, Ellie?" Lily said worriedly giving her friend a once over. " We should never have let you go with him!"

" He didn't hurt you did he?" James asked cautiously.

" Should we go to McGonagall or Sprout?" Peter asked as he managed to make his way to them, his face visibly pale. " Or maybe Professor Slughorn?"

" Going to a teacher more then likely would only make things worse." Sirius said. " Slughorn favors the Slytherins and if a student isn't part of his stupid little club he really could care less about them."

Lily blushed at his words.

Slughorn had recruited her to his club last year when she had shown excellent skill in almost all of her subjects. She really only needed the occasional help in Herbology, to which their friend Alice would tutor her.

" Winters, you're not hurt are you?" Sirius asked as he noticing how much her hands were trembling. He didn't understand the urge to pull her comfortingly to him. His family didn't do things like that.

Showing emotions for another person was considered beneath them.

Occasionally, his younger brother would try to climb into his bed after a nightmare but when their parents had found out the two would be beaten. His brother for being weak and afraid…him for allowing his brother comfort.

To his knowledge, his parents never showed feelings for each other. As far as he could tell, they merely tolerated each other. Their marriage had been arranged by their parents in order to keep the bloodline pure.

He had seen Elaine with her family at Diagon Alley the month before their Third Year began. He saw how her father opened doors for her mother. He would wrap his arm securely around Winifred's waist and kiss her lightly.

He'd see Winifred fuss over her children, wiping their faces off with her kerchief or kissing their foreheads. Jonas had helped Elaine pick out a kneazel of her own, actually taking time to explain the different breeds and their temperaments.

Elaine's brothers had complained about wanting a pet of their own to bring to Hogwarts but Sirius had seen their parents explain that their sister had earned her pet through her grades and hard work. Not once had he seen her parents hit their children or give them a look of anything but love.

The family was so different from his own that it made him envious of Elaine.

Another reason he treated her how he had these past few years.

He now realized that he had been jealous.

He wished his own family were like that.

Now he realized why Elaine was so kind.

She had been raised to be like that.

She had been raised in a loving home where all they expected from her was to be happy and healthy…the occasional good grades were also appreciated.

Sirius looked up to see Remus trying to calm Lily, who was ranting about wanting to go and hex Rodolphus.

" _H_-_Here_…" He whispered adjusting the red head's collar before noticing the small bruise there.

Anger floored him at the sight.

" _Sirius_?"

He looked up to see her looking at him in concern. " What's wrong with you? Did you hit your head or something?" He asked causing her eyebrows to raise. " You're the one who was assaulted and you're concerned about me?"

" I guess there must be something wrong with me." She said quietly.

" _No_…" He said quickly, gently pulling her to the side and trying to ignore James' curious gaze. " Winters, I shouldn't have said that…"

" _Sirius_…" Elaine said taking his hand shyly. " _Thank you_."

" _F_-_For what_?" He asked, oblivious to James and Remus wrestling with Lily, trying to keep her from interrupting the two.

" You didn't have to come find me." Elaine said shyly.

" Lily and Remus were worried." He lied quickly. In truth he had almost panicked when Rodolphus took him from their study group. He knew what the LeStrange family was like and he knew how manipulative Rodolphus could be.

" Well, thank you either way." Elaine said squeezing his hand lightly. Before she pulled away she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek.

" _Ew_! Ellie, _please_!" Lily groaned as Sirius' grey eyes widened.

" Common Evans, Winters' seems to have let it go, why can't you?" James said.

" Because Ellie's to trusting!" Lily snapped. " Someone needs to look out for her!"

" _Evans_!"

" Lily, wouldn't the fact that Sirius came to make sure Elaine is alright mean he thinks of her as a friend?" Remus said quickly.

Sirius saw how Remus words made Elaine flinch slightly.

He cringed at his friend's choice of words. He knew Lily wasn't convinced.

He knew Elaine had a crush on him.

The thought that he only saw her as a friend would be as bad as thinking he hated her.

" I don't hate you." Sirius whispered, slipping a chocolate frog into her robe pocket. " But seriously Winters, did you hit your head when he threw you down?"

" Not to _bad_…" Elaine admitted causing Remus make her to sit in a nearby chair. Running his hands over her scalp, he checked her to make sure there wasn't any serious damage.

" You might have a bruise but I don't think you should see Madam Pomfrey." Remus said calmly. " Did you lose consciousness?"

" No?" Elaine said awkwardly. She didn't like making people worry over her.

" Are you nauseous? Dizzy?"

" No…"

" Remus, are you thinking about being a Healer when you graduate?" Peter asked quickly. " You're really good at taking care of people!"

The compliment made Remus' face redden.

" I haven't decided what I want to be." He murmured shyly.

" You'd make an amazing Healer, Remus." Elaine said to Lily's agreement.

" Thanks guys." Remus said blushing more.

Rodolphus sat in his dorm room with a pillow over his eyes. He hadn't meant to lose control as he had with Elaine.

He had set out to help her.

To try and get her to be able to defend herself.

Why had he lost control?

Was he really like the rumors of his family?

" Heard you went off with the Blood Traitor."

Rodolphus groaned as he heard the obnoxious voice of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's fiancée.

" So what did you do with her?" He sneered over at him.

" None of your business, Malfoy."

" Let me guess," Lucius said making his way over to Rodolphus, a disgusting sneer on his pointed cruel face. " What did she taste like?"

_**WHAM**_!

Rodolphus slammed his fist square into Lucius' face, knocking him straight to the ground.

" If you ever imply that I'd dishonor myself by touching someone as filthy and vile as a blood traitor again I'll find a torture method that makes Filch envious." The blonde paled at the Prefects words. " And if I were you Malfoy, I'd steer clear of the Blood Traitor." Rodolphus said grabbing ahold of the Fourth Year's collar. Pulling him closer so that Malfoy could see the how serious he was.

" If Narcissa catches you anywhere near that girl she's curse you into oblivion. Not even Dumbledore will protect you."

His voice was as cold as ice as he wiped Malfoy's blood onto the teen's robes. " And then, Bellatrix will have a turn on you. I'll enjoy every minute of watching you squirm as she tortures you."

A glint of pleasure darted through his black eyes as he continued. " Oh she'll truly enjoy carving you up. Knives are one of the few torture methods that she loves. She truly, truly enjoys peeling the flesh off of someone."

Fear darkened Malfoy's eyes.

" But it won't stop there, for the fun of it, I'll join in." Rodolphus said leaning forward and whispering into the teen's ear. " I've been contemplating the best torture methods from Medieval times and I'd love to have a test subject who can converse with me."

He could have swore Malfoy had wet himself.

" Do we have an understanding?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

Malfoy nodded quickly.

" And that means not only you, but your little minions will stay far, far away from Elaine Winters…correct?"

Another nod.

" _Good_." Rodolphus said calmly before sinking his free hand into Malfoy's blonde locks and twisted.

A whimper of pain came from the teen.

" And in regards to the vast improvement to your looks…you ran into a door." Rodolphus smirked as the blonde teen began to sweat. " Correct?"

Another nod.

" Good. Now piss off."

Rodolphus had never seen Malfoy move so fast before. The very sight of it brought a smile to his face.

_**TAP**_!

_**TAP**_!

_**TAP**_!

Rodolphus turned to one of the few windows that was located near the dungeons. A small grey and white speckled owl was there, tapping away at the window with a small note clasped in its beak.

Opening the window, the owl hopped in and dropped the note on the windowsill. It hooted sweetly at him cocking its head to the side that reminded him of Elaine.

He nodded a small thank you to it as he took the note in his hand. Opening it he saw small, neat and elegant script writing there and the scent of lavender wafted from it.

I'm still interested in

dueling, if you are still

willing to teach me that is.

Elaine

He heard a small peep before a soft fluttering of wings followed. Rodolphus felt the tiny owl land on his shoulder and bop its head against his cheek. " I'm not sending my response now, you can leave."

A small peep was his reply before the owl hopped onto his pillow and settled in place as if to take a nap.

1995

Sirius didn't realize how long he had sat there with Elaine. He hadn't paid attention to night changing into day. He didn't notice Madam Pomfrey coming in and checking her bandages.

At the moment all he was concerned about was holding her hand.

Making sure that he didn't let go.

The last time he had, he hadn't seen her for twelve years.

_Twelve long years_.

When he had first broke out of Azkaban before he had began his search to find Wormtail he had gone to see her.

He _had_ to see her.

He had to physically see her…to know she was alive and alright.

He had found her at her small cabin in the Scottish Highlands beside a small loch.

There were trees and flowers everywhere.

A small vegetable garden near her house.

A medium sized smoke shake that from the scent of it, contained venison and various other types of meats.

It was the kind of home they had always talked about having.

One where that he told her he couldn't wait to carry her over the threshold and start their lives together.

To raise their children in.

_Their children_.

Sirius dipped his head at the thought.

He had run what had happened that day several times through his head and he didn't understand how he had managed to curse her…but he had…and he would hate himself forever for it.

He should have listened to her that day.

He should have given her his wand.

At least then, when he had gone to Azkaban, Elaine would still have had their child.

Proof that he _loved_ her.

Proof that he hadn't lied to her.

That everything he had told her was the truth.

" Please El, please…" He whispered lightly, tears forming in his grey eyes. " Open your eyes…say something, please. Anything. Hate me, yelled at me, hex or curse me…just…just open your eyes!"

He tensed as the door closed behind him.

Winifred was probably awake.

He waited for the spell to hit him.

For the screaming to start.

But it didn't.

Confused, he looked over to the door to see Elaine's brother Ezekiel standing there, his black eyes unreadable behind his oval shaped glasses.

" We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Thank you all for your reviews and favs, you guys are amazing! Have an amazing week!

" Was it all an act?"

Straight to the punch.

That's how Ezekiel had always been, though.

While Reynold had been the hot headed one, his twin had been the cool and calm one.

No one could ever really know what was going on in his head.

The Sorting Hat had taken a vast amount of time considering where he should have been placed.

Some even thought it had muttered Slytherin once or twice.

Ezekiel could be as calculating and deceptive as many in that House were.

Even now, Sirius could see the man's mind working, several different methods of handling the impending conversation.

" _No_." Sirius said truthfully.

Those black eyes remained unreadable.

Many believed that of all the Winters siblings, he had inherited the LeStrange cruelty.

His family were the only thing that had kept it controlled. He cared about his siblings, criticizing his twin's recklessness and his sister's trusting nature. He became rather skilled at remedies after constantly having to patch them up.

" My feelings for her were never an act." Sirius said calmly, never breaking Ezekiel's gave. " And I never regretted loving her."

" Do you regret anything?"

" Everything but loving her."

Ezekiel adjusted the glasses lightly, nothing else changed.

" Why should I even allow you to be in this room with her after what you did?" He asked calmly.

" The only way I'm leaving her side is after I'm dead." Sirius said. " Even then, I won't."

" And if she wants you gone?"

" She'll have a hard time getting rid of me." Sirius said. " I lost her once, I'm not losing her again."

Ezekiel remained quiet, silently processing the information he had collected. Finally, he made his way towards the bed, checking his sister's condition before saying.

" Don't be in here when my mother returns from Saint Mungos. She will not need to have the stress of seeing your face after having to plan my father's funeral."

" Where did…where did they find him?" Sirius asked cautiously.

" At my sister's home." Ezekiel said coldly. " The Dark Mark hovering above his body."

" Does anyone know why they attacked?"

" There are any number of reasons why…but I believe it was to draw you out." Ezekiel said not bothering to look at him. " Voldemort knows how much Harry cares about you…and his followers remember how much you cared about my sister. If they hurt or killed her it would drive you to do something reckless and Harry would try to save you."

Sirius cringed at the truth.

" Our actions have consequences. The muggle scientist Newton was correct when he said: Every action has a reaction. You're thirst for revenge fourteen years ago destroyed the lives of others. You cursed my sister and killed her child."

" _H_-_How was she after_…" Sirius couldn't even finish the sentence.

" You know what losing her first pregnancy did to her." Ezekiel said causing Sirius to pale. " And you dare ask how she was after the second…? At least with the first you had been there to care for her. The second, I didn't think she'd ever speak again."

Sirius felt nauseous as memories of his fiancée sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. She had been so happy when she'd told him about the baby and then when had lost it…

She refused to eat or even leave their flat. She wouldn't leave her bed for weeks. He had lost count how many nights she hadn't slept.

" She didn't speak for a long time." Ezekiel continued. " She still doesn't smile, even now. The only time I've ever seen any kind of happiness in her is when she looks at old pictures of Harry. She never stopped loving that kid."  
" He has that effect on people." Sirius said stroking Elaine's cheek.

" Why did she-"

" Ancient people used to alter their hair when great change happened in their lives." Ezekiel said calmly. " Many often cut it in dishonor…Elaine just…changed the color. She knew that you loved her red hair and she couldn't look at it anymore so…she changed it."

Sirius sat beside her, one hand stroked her own and the other gripping the engagement ring.

" So you're Harry."

Harry looked up from his breakfast to see Winifred smiling weakly at him from the kitchen door.

" I'm sure you grow tired of hearing this but you do look so much like your father."

When she wasn't screaming at his godfather the woman before him had a soft musical voice. Even though her smile was sad it still held much kindness.

" Did you know him?" Harry asked cautiously.

" Not as well as I knew your mother." Winifred said softly as she took a seat. " Your father was quite the trouble maker when he was in school. Something my Rey tried hard to follow."

Harry flinched at the thought of Elaine's brother who had threatened to curse Sirius to death only few hours prior.

" Your mother used to complain about how annoying he was. I think it was her way of avoiding the crush she had on him." Winifred said causing Harry to blink. " Your mother was a stubborn girl, she hadn't want to acknowledge her feelings for him. Would bury herself in books in attempts to avoid them."

_Maybe that_'_s why she was such a good student_. Harry thought to himself.

" I have some things for you." Winifred said before taking out an envelope with elegant script writing.

Opening it, Harry pulled out several pictures revealing two girls with red hair at various stages of adolescence.

" Is this-"

" Just some old pictures I had of your mom and Ellie." Winifred said pointing to each girl. " You have your mother's eyes, you know."

" I've been told." He said smiling.

" I hope you enjoy them. Lily used to spend a month at my house during the summers. When your grandparents were off visiting relatives, she would occasionally spend Christmas with us."

Harry listened intently, hanging on her every word. It sounded like the Winters family had been his mother's version of the Weasleys.

" What was she like?"

" Your mother was a kind hearted girl, she earned the love and respect of most of the people around her." Winifred smiled. " But oh dear, she had a temper that one…and if she was angry enough, she had one heck of a mouth on her. One time she was so angry at your father I thought he wet himself."

Harry laughed at the thought of it as he flipped through the photos. He paused at a photo of Elaine with a handsome young man, in her arms was a black haired baby boy. Elaine was rocking the boy gently in her arms as the young man had both arms wrapped lovingly around the both of them. The man would occasionally place his forehead against the woman's and kiss her cheek.

" Who's that?" He asked, showing the image to Winifred.

" That's you." Winifred said giving him a very real smile. " Elaine absolutely loved holding you. Anytime your mum brought you round you were instantly in her arms. She would actually pout when it was time for you to go."

Harry's face reddened at her words.

He wished he could remember any of what she talked about. He couldn't take his eyes off of how happy the couple in the photo was. The man had such love in his eyes that it was almost sickening.

" _I_-_Is that Sirius_?" Harry asked as the man danced with Elaine and his baby self.

" Yes, this was just after they became your godparents." Winifred said stiffly.  
" Elaine's my godmother?" Harry asked in confusion.

" Of course she is! Hasn't anyone ever told you about her?" Winifred asked quirking a well-manicured eyebrow.

" No." Harry said honestly and then quickly regretting it as Lupin entered the kitchen, ruffling his hair sleepily.

" Good morning, everyone-"

" So you lot never told the boy about his own godmother!" Winifred snapped causing Lupin to stiffen.

" In all honesty, we never really told him about Sirius until recently!" Lupin said defensively.

" Why didn't she ever come see me when I was little?" Harry asked coming to Lupin's defense. " It's not like Sirius, who was wrongly locked up in Azkaban!"

" He deserved to be there." Winifred said angrily, not bothering to look at him.

" He was falsely accused, Wormtail's still alive! He made the explosion that killed those muggles, not Sirius! He only pretended t-"

" I already know all that! I'm talking about what he did to my daughter!"

" _What_?"

" Winifred!" Lupin said quickly.

" You all never told him!" Winifred gapped. " Let me guess, you're trying to make _**him**_ seem like a hero to the boy!"

" I'm right here, you know! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

" It wasn't my place to tell him what happened!" Lupin said firmly. " That's for Sirius and Elaine's doing."

" Let me t-"

" Will you lot be quiet, you'll wake the whole house!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly, hurrying into the room as she tightened a fluffy pink bathrobe as she went. " What if you woke Lainey up? She needs her rest!"

" They never told Harry about Ellie!" Winifred said firmly, tears pricking her eyes.

" Now isn't the time to be discussing this." Mrs. Weasley said taking Winifred calmly by the arm and guiding her to the stairs. " Win dear, you must be so tired. You go get cleaned up and I'll bring you some food!"

" Molly," Winifred said breaking into sobs.

" What the blazes was that about?" Harry asked staring wide eyed at the stairs.

" I'm sorry that this is your first impression of Winifred. She's normally one of the kindest people you'll ever meet." Lupin said placing a kettle on the stove.

" I can kind of see that, she seemed happy while were talking about my mum." Harry said returning to the pictures on the table. " Have you seen this picture?"

Lupin took the photo from him and smiled. " I'm the one who took it. Your parents would occasionally let Lainey and Sirius babysit you. Mainly Lainey watched you, Sirius was trying to teach you pranks when you were barely a month old."

" Were…were they like…a couple or something?" Harry asked awkwardly.

" They were engaged." Lupin said handing the photo back to him. " They started dating around the end of our Fifth Year, I believe."

Harry blinked in amazement at the revelation.

" Lainey had always had a crush on him, since our First Year, I think. Which wasn't surprising, most girls had a crush on him." Lupin said as he poured hot tea into a mug. " Sirius would get insanely jealous whenever another guy would give her the slightest bit of attention but would never admit her liked her. He was stubborn like that."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the news.

" Your father would often torment him about his crush on her which, by the way, was extremely obvious." Lupin said glancing the photo and smiling. " That picture was taken just before your parents went into hiding. Just after Sirius proposed. Lainey squealed so loud it rivaled the sound a merperson makes above water."

" What happened between them?" Harry asked, his question making Lupin's eyes sadden.

" I'm not the person to tell you that, Harry." Lupin said taking a sip. " It was just…" Lupin broke off, searching for the right words. " …_bad_."

" What-" Harry broke off as Sirius came into the kitchen looking almost as bad as he did when Harry had met him. He was completely pale and his face…Harry couldn't find the right words to describe it.

Harry watched as his godfather slumped into a chair in exhaustion. " Sirius, did you get any sleep?"

" Not at all." Sirius said scratching his head.

" How's Lainey?" Lupin asked offering his friend a cup of coffee.

" Better, Ezekiel is checking her injuries now. Molly told me that her mother's back so I decided to give her some time with Ellie."

" Is Ezekiel as Healer?" Harry asked.

" Yes, he works at Saint Mungos. He pretty much honed his skills during the First Wizarding War." Lupin said, taking a seat. " Their brother Rey is a Curse Breaker for Gringotts like Bill Weasley, only he's stationed in China."

" That's sounds amazing!" Harry said, his eyes wide. " Wonder what that's like!"

" He got the idea when we had foreign students from China visit, I think it was our Sixth Year…or was it our Fifth? Sirius, do you remember what year it was w-"

" Where…where did this picture come from?" Sirius asked taking the photo into his shaking hand. Harry hadn't thought Sirius' face could go any paler but it looked almost white.

" Winifred brought a bunch of old photos of Lily over to give to Harry. I guess that it must have been mixed in with them." Lupin said cautiously as Sirius stared weakly down at the photo, the ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

" Remember this?" Sirius asked glancing at Lupin who smiled weakly.

" I do, Harry was getting over a cold and just after that picture took, he threw up on you." Lupin smirked causing Harry to blush.

" One of the best parts of being an adult, is telling embarrassing stories that make your godson squirm." Sirius laughed an actual genuine laugh.

" Lainey mothered you so much, it almost made Sirius vomit…you know, after your vomiting caused him to."

" Alright, Remus!"

" No, no Lupin, this is getting good!" Harry laughed, nudging his godfather lightly.

" Your mum was so nervous about leaving you but your parents hadn't had a moments rest since you had been born." Lupin said calmly. " Lainey was able to convince them that she could handle it. Even when she had two babies to deal with. One of which was twenty and almost a bigger baby then the actual baby."

" I was not."

" _Ellie_,_ I don_'_t feel so good_! _My body is all achy and my nose is runny_! _Will you make me some soup_!" Lupin said imitating Sirius' voice causing his friend to shoot him a disgruntled look. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing. " _Could you bring me some crackers and_-"

Lupin broke off as he saw Elaine standing in the doorway, her mother bracing her up, a disapproving look on her face. " Elaine, you shouldn't be up right now! Where's Ezekiel?"

" You lot are so damn loud, who could possibly sleep." Elaine said weakly, her face pale and sweaty.

" The sooner she gets up and moving the faster she'll heal." Ezekiel said coldly as he entered the room. " I'd appreciate you not to doubt my abilities to care for my patients, especially when one is my own sister."

Sirius stood quickly, extending a chair for Elaine to sit.

Harry saw Elaine's green eyes locked onto it, uncertain whether or not to take it. Winifred's grip on her daughter tightened protectively.

He saw nervousness in Sirius' own eyes his body tensing at what was to happen next.

Sirius had prayed for Elaine to wake up and now that she was, he didn't know what to expect next.

He didn't relax when she took it, her mother still hovering like a mother Hippogriff. He felt himself go ridged when he saw Elaine take the photo into her hand.

" You were barely two months old in this." Elaine said quietly to Harry. " Your parents were absolutely exhausted, you wear just getting over a cold on top of colic…I swear Lily hadn't looked so tired she took her N.E.W.T.S."

Harry watched Elaine just stare at the photo, an untold amount of sadness in her eyes. " I have some things of hers that I think she'd like you to have. She'd asked me to hold onto them incase…incase anything ever happened to them. I think a couple of things could be your father's…Remus will need to verify it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Sirius flinch. His godfather's grey eyes never moved from Elaine, who in turn never took her own from the photo. Her blue hair cascaded is down over her pale shoulders.. Finally, she took a deep breath and handed it to Harry.

" Keep the necklace, Sirius." Elaine said not bothering to look at him. " I don't want it."

" _Ellie_-"

" _Don_'_t_." She said quietly. " I don't know why I kept it this long but it's time you had it back."

He didn't know what to say.

He didn't know if there was anything to say.

He lightly fingered the diamond ring his pocket.

" Can't you two…talk…?" Harry asked cautiously.

" Everything that needed to be said was said fourteen years ago, Harry." Elaine said lightly causing Sirius to flinch.

" But you two are in the Order!" Harry said quickly. " You're not enemies!"

" Just because we aren't enemies doesn't mean we have to be anything more then allies." Elaine said folding her hands together. " We should be going."

" _Go where_?" Harry asked.

" To…"

" You don't have to go Ellie, you can rest here." Sirius said earning a death glare from Winifred.

" I agree with Black." Ezekiel said to everyone's surprise. " While I know you'd recover at your home or even mother's, Grimmauld Place is, at the moment, the safest place for that. You're in no condition to Apparate and we cannot use the Flu Network here so we cannot safely relocate you in your condition."

" What about Papa's-" Elaine broke off. She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

He father had always this immovable force in her life and now he was gone. She didn't know how to feel other than to curl into a ball and sob herself to sleep.

" Here." Ezekiel said calmly to everyone's surprise. " Black graciously agreed to allow us to have it here. Obviously, we're not having it without you and we shouldn't postpone it. It would be disrespectful to Father and not fair to you."

Sirius eyed the black haired Healer warily.

He knew the man had been plotting something but he hadn't expected this. Using his sister's injuries and her need to attend their father's funeral as a way to keep her here…something he hadn't imagined even he would do.

" You're a sneaky ass, Zeek." Elaine said quietly. " Did you bother to consult Mama in any of this?"

" Of course I did." Ezekiel said causing Winifred to sigh lightly.

" He did make sense, Lainey." Their mother admitted cautiously, stroking her daughter's cheek. " I don't want to take the chance of your injuries getting worse. I lost your father but I won't lose my children. If it is alright with…with the Order, I'd like you to recover and regain your strength here."

" Where…will…" Elaine bit her lip. " Where will he be…"

" _At our farm_." Winifred said softly, kissing her daughter's head. " _Our home_. Where you kids were born and grew up. Where he and I were our happiest. Where we can always visit him and tell him about our lives."

Elaine sank her face into her hands, tears swelling in her eyes.

" _Lainey_…? _Baby_…?" Winifred said kneeling beside her daughter.

" I'm tired." Elaine whispered biting her lip, rubbing her thumbs against her temples.

" O-Of course love, let's get you back to bed." Winifred said attempting to help her eldest to her feet.

" Here," Remus said taking Elaine from her. " I'll help her to bed." He shot Sirius a sideways glance as he helped Elaine up the stairs.

" We shouldn't have told her so soon, Ezekiel." Winifred said quietly not noticing Sirius slip out of the room.

" When did you propose telling her, Mother?" Ezekiel asked. " When the funeral was actually taking place?"

He saw her flinch and instantly regretted his choice of words. He walked over to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. " I apologize Mother, I shouldn't have said that."

Harry sat there awkwardly sipping his hot chocolate, apparently oblivious to everyone around him.

" Lainey…I'm sorry." Remus said helping Elaine back into the bed. " I can't express to you-"

" Just go, Remus." Elaine whispered not bothering to look at him.

" I-If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." The werewolf said before walking out, running into Sirius in the hall.

" She…well…I'm sorry, Sirius."

" I don't know what I was hoping for." Sirius said still clutching the engagement ring. " Maybe that she would at least-"

The animagus broke off at the sound of sobbing from the bedroom.

" Sirius, that may not-"

Remus didn't finish his sentence as his friend opened the door.

There Elaine sat, her fingers gripping her scalp tightly as she sobbed. Before he knew what he could think, Sirius was beside her, pulling her into his arms.

" _**LET GO**_!" She sobbed slapping his chest hard.

He didn't let go, he let just let her vent.

Fourteen years worth of anger and pain came out.

" _**I SAID LET GO**_, _**DAMN IT**_!" She sobbed, hitting him harder. " _**I HATE YOU,**_ _**YOU ASSHOLE**_!"

" I know." He whispered weakly.

" _**I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"**_

" I know…I'm so sorry."

" _**YOU DON**_'_**T GET TO BE SORRY**_, _**DAMN IT**_!" Elaine yelled. "_** YOU DON**_'_**T GET TO BE SORRY**_!"

Sirius bit his lip as he rocked her, her tears soaking his shirt. " _I know_…"

" _**WHY**_,_** DAMN IT**_! _**WHY COULDN**_'_**T YOU HAVE JUST STAYED WITH ME THAT DAY**_! _**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM**_!"

He couldn't answer her.

It had been a question that he had tortured himself with in all those years in cell. " I hate you." He heard her whisper weakly into his chest, still hitting him slightly.

" I know, Ellie." He said stroking her hair lightly. " I can't tell you how sorry I am."

" You lied to me." She whispered. " You told me you loved me."

" That was never a lie!" He said firmly as she shook her head in disbelief. " It wasn't!"

She continued to shake her head.

Anger floored him as he clasped her by the shoulders. " Ellie! Look at me!"

She wouldn't.

" _**DAMN IT**_, _**EL**_! _**LOOK AT ME**_!" He yelled angrily, catching her hand before it made contact with his face.

" _**LOOK AT ME**_!"

" _**DON**_'_**T YOU DARE YELL AT ME**_,_** DAMN IT**_!" She yelled finally managing to look at him.

" _**IT**_!" He said through gritted teeth. " _**WAS NEVER**_!" He leaned forward until their faces were barely inches apart. " _**A LIE**_!"

Her heart shaped face was red and tear streaked as he trailed a finger across her cheekbone. " It was never a lie." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Thank you all for your reviews and favs, you guys are amazing! Have an amazing week!

" I know you don't believe me but loving you was the one thing I never lied about." Sirius said casting a cooling spell on his hands to soothe her face. " You were the only thing that kept me sane in Azkaban."

She eyed him angrily.

" I know Ellie, I know." He said pressing one of his hands against her forehead. " I know you hate me but I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

She slapped his chest again.

" If I weren't afraid you'd hex me, I'd say this was kind of a turn on."

" And _**YET**_ you just did!"

" What can I say, you're very attractive when you're angry."

" I will hex you into oblivion!"

" You just keep making it more hot."

" You never matured past seventeen did you!"

" Not really." He grinned cheekily at her before she hit him even harder.

" _Stop it_!"

" _What_?"

" Stop trying to make me laugh!" Elaine sniffed angrily. " I want to hate you! Stop being so damn charming!"

" It really is kind of hard to turn off." Sirius said getting him slapped again. " You're not helping with the not turning me-_**OW**_!"

Elaine felt tears pricking her eyes again and she buried her face into his chest. She found herself relaxing against him just like the old days.

_Merlin_'_s beard_, _he even smells the same_! She thought nuzzling her face and inhaling his scent. A soft moan escaped her as he began running his fingers through her hair just like he used to.

It felt as though it were 1980 again and they were in their flat again. Lily and James had just married and the past fourteen years had never happened.

It felt like nothing had ever changed.

" _Ellie_-"

" Don't talk, Sirius." Elaine said her voice straining. She was trying to ignore every single brain cell in her head screaming at her to shove him away.

She bit her lip when he rested his cheek against the top of her head. She felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks and she gripped his shirt tightly a small whimper escaped her.

" I'm so sorry about your father, Els." He whispered wrapping a blanket around securely around her.

" You're still talking." She whispered. " You're ruining this."

" _Weeeell_, if I remember correctly, you once said I didn't talk enough and made me-"

" _Hush_!"

" Nah, you send very mixed signals sometimes. First it was I didn't talk to you, now I talk t-"

He broke off as she pressed her lips against his, his grey eyes wide in shock.

_Merlin_'_s ghost_, _she still tastes the same_. He thought, cupping her cheek with his still cooled hand.

All the memories from the years the lived together came flooding back all at once.

Sirius smiled against her lips.

He lightly nibbled her bottom lip causing her to allow him access to the softness of her mouth. Pulling her tighter against him, one arm locking her securely against him, the hand that cupped her cheek found itself sunk into her blue locks.

He gave her a smirk before she rolled her eyes at him.

" Don't get any ideas but that's just the only way I could ever get you to shut up." Elaine said as she adjusted his shirt. She froze at the sight of his prison markings across his chest.

Reality slammed into her like Erumpent.

It wasn't 1980 and she wasn't that naïve girl anymore.

" _Ellie_…"

" Don't Sirius, please. It took me a long time to not hate myself."

" Why would you hate yourself?" He growled cupping her face in his hands. He saw a rest over her belly, tears forming in her eyes.

_It hit him_.

" _Ellie_, _what happened wasn_'_t your fault!"_ Sirius said in horror. " _The_-I-It-It was mine." He saw her fists tighten.

" _**Why**_…" She whispered weakly. " _Why did you do it_?"

He couldn't answer her.

" I know that you'd never betray Lily and James! I understand why you gave up being their Secret Keeper…but…what you did to me…that I don't understand."

Elaine saw Sirius' eyes go blank…all emotions instantly vanished.

" _**WHY**_, _**DAMN IT**_!"

" I can't give you an answer, Ellie."

" _**WHY NOT**_, _**DAMN IT**_!"

" I-"

" _**WHY**_! _**WHY DID YOU CURSE ME,**_ _**SIRIUS**_!"

She was sobbing again.

" I don't have an answer that will make this…that will make sense or make everything right again." Sirius said weakly.

He hated seeing her like this.

" _**WHY**_!" She screamed at him.

He didn't know where she had hidden her wand but there is was, pointed right at his heart.

" _What did I do for you to do that me_?"

" Ellie, it wasn't you!" Sirius said making Elaine look at him. " I swear you didn't do anything!"

" _Th_-_Then why_?"

" I don't remember even thinking the curse." Sirius said weakly. " The only thing I remember was that smirking bastard's face."

Confusion flickered across her face. " _Wh_-_Who_? _D_-_Dawlish_?"  
He wouldn't meet her eyes now.

" You _**CURSED**_ me because of _Dawlish_? _**BECAUSE OF FUCKING DAWLISH**_!"  
" _**I DON**_'_**T REMEMBER EVEN THINKING THE DAMN CURSE**_, _**ELLIE**_!"

" _**DON**_'_**T YOU YELL AT ME**_,_** SIRIUS BLACK**_!"

Sirius gritted his teeth his temper rising.

He knew she wouldn't believe him, not after everything she had gone through. Not after losing their best friends, her job, him...and their baby.

She had lost their baby.

_Again_.

Memories of when she had lost their first baby blasted into him as well as self-loathing.

What she must have gone thought about herself.

" I don't remember ever even thinking it!" He said through gritted teeth. " I don't remember conjuring it. If I did, you were the last person I would ever use it on! I loved you to much to have ever think of causing you pain."

She sighed, her head drooping down.

" _I __**still**__ love you_."

She was silent, her wand trembling in her hand.

" I'll never stop loving you." He said softly stroking her cheek. " I don't know how you were Cursed but I didn't do it, El."

He stood swiftly, securely wrapping the blanket around her. She was silent now, tears still making their way down her face.

" You need to rest, Ellie." He said quietly.

He caught her just before she fainted. She had used all of her remaining strength just then.

The Animagus lifted her gently into his arms and conjured fresh bedding before setting her down. Tucking the blankets securely around her, taking her wand from her he set it down on the nightstand beside the bed.

He watched her laying there for a moment, her hair fanned out across the pillow around her like a blue halo.

How he missed the red.

A soft rustling came from a nearby wardrobe.

Anger floored Sirius at the eavesdropper's lack of compassion.

Marching his way towards the furniture he heard a soft angry grumbling from the inside.

Wrenching it open, his suspicions were confirmed. Inside was a small humanoid like creature with having a bulbous, snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his bat-like ear.

" _**KREACHER**_!" Sirius snapped causing the house elf to cower lightly. " What the devil are you doing in here!"

" Attending to the master's clothing." Kreacher mumbled wringing his hands. Under his breath he heard the elf mutter. " Continuously dishonoring his noble mother by allowing that traitor into his bed. Breaking his poor mother's heart all over again."

Fury surged through him at the elf's words.

His mother had hated his relationship with Ellie.

In fact, that had been the reason he had run off at the age of sixteen. Because of how his mother had reacted to him dating Ellie.

She wasn't amongst his mother's list of appropriate families her children could date from. Half of them were his close relatives.

The very thought of it made him want to vomit.

His mother hadn't even met Elaine and she had called her some of the foulest names he had ever heard.

That had been the final straw.

He had packed his bags and went to James' house.

He had never told Elaine the reason he had took off. He knew she would blame herself for his miserable summer. She had never wanted to come between him and his family.

He had told her just because he was related to them by blood it didn't make them his family.

James.

Lily.

Remus.

At the time, Peter.

They were the ones he had considered his family.

And _Elaine_.

She was the one he had wanted to see when he had come home.

Her smile had always made whatever terrible thing he had running around his head at the time vanish.

" _Get out_!" Sirius snarled trying to harness his anger. Elaine was resting and waking her was the last thing he wanted.

" As Master wishes." Kreacher said creeping his way towards the door. " _Tupping a filthy __**Mudwallower**__ in his mother_'_s_ _bed_. _Oh the shame he has brought upon the House of Black_."

Sirius sent a blast from his wand at the elderly elf causing him to scurry out of the room.

" Sirius, are you alright?"

As he closed the door, Sirius saw Harry standing awkwardly in the hallway.

" How much of that did you hear?" The Animagus asked.

" Not everything." Harry lied quickly. He had heard more then he had wanted to.

His godfather sighed, running a hand through his hair.

" Don't hate her, Harry." Sirius finally said. " What happened fourteen years ago was terrible and-"

" If-If she's my godmother, then why didn't she come for me after my parents died? I mean, you were locked up in Azkaban so I understand why you couldn't but that wasn't the case with her."

" Dumbledore had informed us that you were safer with your aunt and uncle." Sirius said wrapping an arm comfortingly around the teen's shoulder. " Your mum gave her life to save you and her love was the strongest magic that could have protected you. Your aunt, being of the same blood, was the safest person to raise you."

" It wasn't the best place to grow up." Harry said.

" I know Harry, Ellie told me what your aunt was like." Sirius said. " She had met her a few times when your mum was still at Hogwarts. In both our opinions, I think your aunt was jealous of Lily."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Sirius.

He highly doubted it.

" My aunt and uncle hate Magic. There's no way she was jealous!"

Sirius laughed.

" It was just a theory." Sirius smiled as he guided Harry to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was beginning to prepare lunch.

" How's Elaine?" Mrs. Weasley said handing Sirius a cup of hot chamomile tea.

" Resting, thank you." He said taking a seat at the table. " Where did Remus go?"

" He and Tonks went with Winifred to get a change of clothes for Elaine." Mrs. Weasley said conjuring several items for sandwiches.

" Is it just me or have those two been spending a lot of time together?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione came into the kitchen.

" It's true! I hardly see one without the other!" Hermione smirked nudging the red haired teen with her elbow.

" They're Order members, right?" Harry said sounding completely oblivious. " It's safer for the two of them to travel together. You know, so they can watch each other's back."

" Among other things." Ginny said earning a shocked look from her mother who was now handing out bacon and roast beef sandwiches.

" Molly, have I thanked you recently for everything you've done around here?" Sirius asked taking a swig from his mug, managing to divert Mrs. Weasley's attention from her daughter.

" Not a problem Sirius, this house has needed a woman's touch for a while!" Mrs. Weasley said calmly setting a sandwich in-front of him. " _**BOYS**_! _**ARI**_-_**DEAR**_! _**LUNCH**_!" She called making Sirius flinch, a small smirk on his face.

_**CRACK**_!

_**CRACK**_!

The Weasley twins, Fred and George, suddenly apparated into the kitchen.

Identical mischievous grins on their identical faces.

" _**YOU DON**_'_**T NEED TO DO MAGIC FOR EVERY SINGLE THING JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN**_!" Mrs. Weasley snapped as her youngest son, Ron, waltzed into view with a large worn out book in his hand.

" Mum, you're starting to sound like a broken record." He said taking a seat beside his sister as the twins shoved sandwiches into their mouths.

" Watcha got there, Ron?" Harry asked before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

" Some old book about some muggle king called Arthur."

" _**REALLY**_!" Hermione said, her face lighting up in excitement.

" Uh yeah…but what's it doing in a wizarding house?" Ron said in confusion, offering it to her.

" Arthur was the king that Merlin advised." Ginny said pointedly. " Did you even pay attention in History of Magic?"

" Hermione's the only one that can ever manage to stay awake in that class." Ron said. " And that book barely mentions anything about Merlin. Just Arthur, some woman named Guinevere and a bloke named Lancelot."

" Guinevere was Arthur's Queen and Lancelot was his best friend and leader of the Knights of Round Table!" Hermione said flipping through the book. " One story talks about the secret love between Lancelot and Guinevere. One even says they ran away together. Who's book is this?"

" Elaine's." Sirius said calmly. " She loved those kinds of Muggle stories. She likes some of those Muggle authors; Tolkien, Lewis and Caroll were a few that I'd always find her reading. The Arthurian Legends were her favorites."

" How'd they get here?" Hermione asked.

" Remus must have grabbed a few random books, thinking they were mine." Sirius smirked. " Should have known better, I wasn't much of a reader in my youth."

" Man, this Lancelot bloke stole his best friend's girl, what a jerk!" George said reading over Hermione's shoulder just as Ariana came into the room, her normally flowing white blonde hair disheveled. Her blue eyes looking exhausted.

Fred took one look at her and almost choked on his sandwich. His mother shot him an angry glare as she offered the girl a seat.

" Dear, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you got in so late!" Mrs. Weasley said calmly, smoothing the girl's hair. " You look dead tired, dear. Why don't you go back to sleep."

" No, I'm fine, really." Ariana said resting her beautiful face in her hand. " I'll just-"

" You can go rest some more if you like, dear."

" I think she's out, Mum." Ron said as a light snore came from the blonde. He waved his hand in-front of her face.

Sure enough, the halfling was sound asleep.

" Where was she that she's this tired?" Ginny asked in concern.

" Order business." Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

" Why is it Ariana can do things for the Order but Fred and George can't?" Ron asked.

" Because shove it, Ron. That's why!" George said before leaning over and whispering in the blonde's ear.

" I'm not sleepy." They heard her mumble.

" Ariana has connections amongst her mother's people. She was visiting them and trying to sway them to our side." Sirius said enviously.

He'd love to be out of this house and be useful to the Order. Especially since Elaine had been attacked. He wanted to be out there, hunting the Death Eater who had hurt her and end him so he could never do so again.

Keeping Elaine and Harry safe were the only things that mattered to him now.

He'd die for them.

" You should sleep." He heard George say as he helped Ariana to her feet. He watched the teen wrap an arm securely around the girl's waist, guiding her to the stairs.

A sad smile came to his face as the memories of Elaine fussing over him like that. Looking back now, it seemed like she was always the one taking care of him.

Very rarely did he ever take the time to care for her. Cringing at the thought, he didn't know why had she even bothered to stay with him as long as she had?

" Sirius, there was this letter that came by owl today." Mrs. Weasley said dragging Sirius from his self loathing.

Handing him a small letter written on black parchment, he cringed as he recognized the handwriting.

" What the devil does this bastard want?"

Sirius hadn't realized he had spoken allowed until he glanced up to see everyone in the kitchen staring at him.

" Who sent it?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

" Gavin Griffith." Sirius groaned causing Mrs. Weasley to simply purse her lips.

" Who's that?" Harry asked.

" A bloody self-absorbed bastard who best not set one foot inside this house!"

" Gavin's the head of a Vampire Nest that has allied themselves to fighting You-Know-Who." Mrs. Weasley said as Sirius' eyebrow began to twitch.

" There are Vampire's in the Order?" Ginny gapped in surprise.

" Just a few Nests." Mrs. Weasley said as she returned to making sandwiches. " Gavin was in the original Order. He helped to sway some of the other covens to our side."

" Is it true that they can live for centuries?" Fred asked curiously.

" Yes, I believe Gavin once said he was over a thousand years old."

" A thousand year old idiot." Sirius muttered.

" Oh Sirius, it's time to get over it. Gavin apologized for what he did almost twenty years go!" Mrs. Weasley huffed placing a plate of sandwiches on the table.

" He almost got Ellie and Lily turned into vampires!" Sirius snapped to everyone's shock.

" Ellie forgave him, Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley said awkwardly.  
" Are you trying to defend him, Molly?"

" No! But if Ellie could find a way to forgive him, then-"

" Ellie and Lily were almost vampiress and they were only fifteen when it happened!" Sirius growled. " That bastard brought them to the Nest Leader and he almost turned them himself!"  
" I'm not saying what he did was right, but he killed Hadeon before he could hurt the girls." Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly. " He's been loyal to the Order ever since."

" He's been wanting to tup Ellie ever since." Sirius muttered quietly as he eyed the letter in disgust.

" How did Elaine even meet a vampire?" Ginny asked curiously.

" It's a long story that makes me want to carve up Lucius Malfoy." Sirius growled.

" _Sirius_!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. " That's enough! Elaine won't want everyone knowing that!"

" Knowing what?" Fred asked with interest.

" Nothing! Drop it!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

" I obviously wasn't going to tell them everything, Molly!" Sirius snapped. " What Malfoy did was terrible and Ellie felt like she couldn't tell us. That's how she met Gavin and he took advantage of her during a bad time in her life.

" Lily suspected something was wrong with Ellie. She was being a good friend and followed her when she went to meet Gavin."

" Ellie put my mum in danger!" Harry gaped angrily.

" Not on purpose, Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said assuredly. " Lainey didn't know that Gavin was a vampire and she didn't know why they were in the Dark Forest!"

Harry didn't believe her and Sirius couldn't blame him.

He didn't know the entire story.

" When Hadeon ordered Gavin to convert Lainey and Lily, Gavin killed him and became the head of the Nest." Mrs. Weasley said. " Lainey had become his friend and made him remember his humanity."

" Why did Hadeon want to make them vampires?" Hermione asked.

" Hadeon was an ally of Voldemort and he had been trying to convert as many magic folk into his Nest as possible." Sirius said angrily. " The more that carried magic prior to the Convert the more powerful they would be as a Vampire. Ellie and your mum were some of the best witches in our Year. They had so much potential and Ellie had been so trusting…

" Hadeon, the sadist that he was, would have destroyed whatever goodness in her painfully. He would have tortured the two of them in ways that would make Voldemort seem like a kitten."

" How did Gavin manage to kill him if he was so evil?" Ron asked.

" _Betrayal_." Sirius said calmly. " He thought Gavin was so far under his control that he'd never betray him. But Ellie brought back his humanity and he refused Hadeon. When the bastard tried to Convert them himself, Gavin brutally killed him."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Thank you all for your reviews and favs, you guys are amazing! Have an amazing rest of your weekend!

1975

" _Winters_."

Elaine looked up from her book to see Lucius Malfoy smiling down at her.

" _Y_-_Yes_?" Elaine said cautiously.

Lucius Malfoy had always made it apparent that he hated her.

She had no idea why he was addressing her now. Especially when Narcissa could come around the corner at any moment.

" How are you?"

Elaine raised an eyebrow at his question.

" Fine." She said cautiously as he took the seat beside her. She shifted a bit away from him.

" Mind if I sit here?" He said grinning at her obvious discomfort.

Elaine looked around at the multiple other open seats around them. " What do you want, Malfoy?"

" What makes you think I want something?" Malfoy asked, acting offended by her question.

" Because the only time you've ever even looked in my direction was to torment me." Elaine said before looking around for any sign of Malfoy's normal flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle. Wherever Lucius Malfoy was, they were normally not far behind.

" Crabbe has detention and Goyle's at a mandatory Potions study session." Malfoy said as if reading her mind. " And Cissy is getting ready for this weekend's Hogsmeade trip."

Elaine tried to focus on the book she had been reading. Something about caring for Grindylows, she couldn't really tell. She had read the same sentence about six times and hadn't processed any of it.

" Your hair's pretty long now." Malfoy stated examining the length of her red locks, which stretched down to her waist.

" I guess." Elaine said pulling her hair over her shoulder so that Malfoy wouldn't be able to touch it.

" It's good that you moved it, now everyone can see that shiny Prefect badge." Malfoy smirked, his eyes fixing on the yellow badge on her chest.

Elaine was trying to ignore him, becoming even more uncomfortable with his grey eyes lingering on her.

" You know, you're a pretty decent Quidditch player."

" _Th_-_Thank you_." Elaine said as she began tapping her fingers against her leg.

" Have you played long?" Malfoy said dipping his head down so that she had to look at him. She hadn't answered him.

" You know Winters, it's rude to ignore people."

" What do you want, Malfoy!" She snapped finally. " You only talk to me to make fun of me! To torment me!"

Malfoy gave her a long drawn out sigh. He gave her a saddened looked, pain evident in his grey eyes. " I'm very sorry about what an ass I've been to you, Winters."

Elaine narrowed her eyes at him.

" My parents think that one's importance is based on their bloodline." He said softly, leaning in towards her. " Well, you're a Pure Blood as well and everyone treats you like dragon dung. I've been thinking that they may be wrong."

Elaine flinched when Malfoy reached upwards to trace her cheek with his cold finger. " Corrections, I think they are wrong. To be honest, you don't seem bad."

" _Because I_'_m n_-"

" _**WINTERS**_!"

Elaine jumped at the angry sound of Sirius Black.

She looked up to see the Gryffindor hurrying towards them, his long black curls billowing out behind him.

" _Sirius_?"

" He doesn't call you by your given name?" Malfoy asked, tracing his finger lightly up and down her arm. " I thought the two of you were…you know."

" We're friends!"

" Are you sure?" Malfoy asked leaning in closer to whisper in her ear.

Sirius reached Elaine just as Lucius leaned in to whisper some to her.

" _Winters_!" He said quickly, grabbing her small wrist and swiftly pulling her away from Malfoy. " Lily's been looking everywhere for you!"

" He even calls your friend by her given name."

" I-I don't mind it…really." Elaine said quickly, ignoring the slight tug at her heart that Malfoy's words caused.

" If it's alright with you, Winters. I could call you by your given name."

" It doesn't bother me what he calls me by!" Elaine lied quickly as Sirius positioned himself between her and the Slytherin.

" We'll talk later, Winters." Malfoy said, a mocking smirk plastered across his pale face. He stood and straightened his robes before striding off.

" What did he want?" Sirius asked, rounding quickly on her.

" I don't know." Elaine said awkwardly taking a step away from him only to have him grab her by the elbow. " He just started talking about how he thinks his parents are wrong for they treat Non Pure Bloods."

" If I were you Winters, I'd stay far away from the likes of Lucius Malfoy." Sirius said firmly. " When I was on summer break, I heard Regulus talking about Lucius. How he wants nothing more than to join up with that Voldemort bloke once he's out of Hogwarts."

" _Sirius_!" Elaine said worriedly, grabbing his arm tightly. " You shouldn't say his name!"

" Whatever!" Sirius smirked cheekily at her. " I'm not afraid of him, Winters! You shouldn't be either! We're better than some racist psychopath and you're definitely better than Lucius Malfoy!"

She didn't look convinced.

" Did Lily really need me for something?" Elaine asked.

" Nah, I just didn't like him being that close to you." Sirius said as his long black hair fell in-front of his face.

He gave her a grin that made her heart skip a beat. She quickly looked away, silently wishing her face didn't look as red as it felt.

" Lucius Malfoy's no good, Winters. If I were you, I'd stay as far away from him as-"

" Sirius, how can you even manage to see with your hair hanging in-front of your face like that?" Elaine said attempting to change the subject.

" What?" He said suddenly taken aback.

" Your hair! It's covering most of your face!" Elaine said brushing his bangs away from his eyes, oblivious to how pink his cheeks were. " I can't even see your eyes because of how long it is!"

" Well, I'm not cutting it!" Sirius said pulling away slightly. " I like it this way!"

He really did like it long.

His parents hating it was just an added bonus.

" You don't have to cut it, silly!" She said as her hand darted into her back.

Sirius watched as she rummaged around in her bag for something, her own hair forming a wall of red curls. It was all he could do to not reach out and run his hand through it.

" Ah ha!" She grinned eagerly causing him to jump. " Here we go! Sit!"

" Why?" He asked cautiously.

" I'm not going to hurt your precious hair, you big baby! Just sit!" She said pulling him to the courtyard's fountain and making him sit.

" Winters, what are you-" Sirius broke off as Elaine leaned over and began to run a comb through his hair. He felt his face redden instantly as her chest was suddenly at his eye level.

" I'm jealous, to hair nice hair without even trying!" Elaine said running her fingers through his curls, oblivious to him leaning closer to her. " You're hair is so nice and the color is a pretty shade! Mine is just a boring color and I can't ever get it to behave."

" You hair isn't boring." Sirius countered. He was close enough to her to catch the scent of lavender coming from her robes.

" You're just being nice. It really is boring."

" I'm never just nice." He said calmly, fighting the urge to pull her onto his lap and bury his face into her soft hair.

His vision suddenly cleared as she gently lifted his hair away from his eyes.

Elaine smiled as she managed to secure Sirius silken black locks back into a thin hair tie. " There!" She said happily leaning back and examining her work. " Better!"

" Did you just girlify me?"

" That sounds like a spell to transform a boy into a girl!"

" This is weird." Sirius said reach his hand back.

" No don't touch it!" Elaine said quickly. " You'll undo the tie! You're hair isn't quite long enough to have it secure-secure."

" It's still weird!"

" Well at least you can see!" Elaine huffed, crossing her arms and cocking her hips to the side.

" True…" He said awkwardly. " Do you just carry random hair ties and a comb in your bag?"

" Well I'm a girl after all!" She smirked before reaching down to lift her bag. " Sirius…why don't you call me by my first name?" She found herself asking before she could stop herself.

" I'm sorry?" He said in confusion. He gripped the inside of his robes tightly, quickly becoming uncomfortable by her question.

" I-It's just…we've known each other for five years now…and I don't recall you ever using my first name." Elaine said timidly.

" Why are you bringing this up now?" Sirius asked his face reddening as realization hit him.

" _I_-_I_-_no reason_…just a random thought."

" From Malfoy!" Sirius said firmly noticing Elaine take a step away from him. " Listen, don't let him get to you, Winters. He's just trying to get in your head."

" It wasn't just Malfoy!" Elaine said firmly. " I-I've just…I've noticed that you call everyone else by their first names."

Sirius locked his grey eyes onto her, watching as she began fiddling with her fingers.

Did it really bother her?

He hadn't really bothered to notice if it had or not. He didn't realize that he was treating her differently from the rest of his friends.

" Listen Winters, I-"

" Sirius, if you don't want to call me by my first name then you don't have to." Elaine said hurriedly.

" It's not that I don't want to, Winters." Sirius said stiffly.

" I'm sorry Sirius, really!" Elaine said quickly, her bag slipping from her from her shoulder onto the ground. " Just forget I even brought it up!"

Sirius reached over to help her only to bump his head directly into hers. " _S_-_Sorry Winters_!"

" I-It's fine!" She said quickly, rubbing her forehead before excusing herself.

" Well that was smooth."

Sirius jumped as the unexpected sound of his cousin Andromeda. He looked over to see her giving him the trademark Black smirk at him.

" _Wha_t?"

" Just admit it." Andromeda said grinning mischievously at him.

" _What_?"

" Admit you like her."

" What makes you think that!" Sirius said taken aback.

" _It_'_s obvious_." Andromeda said nudging him. " You could do a lot worse than Lainey. I know Dolores Umbridge has been eyeing you lately."

Sirius gagged at the thought of the Seventh Year Slytherin. She was as unpleasant as an Erumpent in heat.

" I don't think you ever let anyone touch your hair." Andromeda grinned, reaching up to brush a stray strand away only to have him pull away. " See!"

" Why is Lucius Malfoy sniffing around Winters?"

" What are you talking about?" Andromeda said in confusion. " He despises her."

" Well I just caught him abnormally close to her. His face was practically buried in her hair!" Sirius growled, his hands clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

" I don't know, really. He's always talking about how he hopes she and all the other Blood Traitors will get chucked out and get what they deserve."

" Get what they deserve?" Sirius said quirking an eyebrow at her. " What do you mean?"

" I don't know what he means by it but keep an eye on Lainey. Rabastan can't stand that she and her brothers are here."

" Rabastan LeStrange? Rodolphus' little brother?"

" Yeah, he's in the same year as Lainey's brothers and Regulus. He and Regulus are wanting to start some stuff with the Winters Boys."

" Start some stuff?" Sirius said in concern. " Regulus best back off and keep his mind on his damn studies!"

" Says the idiot who starts drama with Snape."

" Snape starts drama with James and I all the time! If Regulus is the one egging the crap on, then he needs settle his ass down."

" I'll keep an eye on Reg, you keep an eye on Lainey and keep her far away from Lucius." Andromeda said, her blonde eyebrows furrowed in concern. " I don't trust him and his sudden interest in being nice."

" _Right_." Sirius said rubbing the back of his head, accidentally dislodging Elaine's hair tie. " Bullocks!"

His cousin laughed before making him sit. " You really do have it bad for her."

" I don't know what you're going on about!" Sirius scoffed, fidgeting as she secured his hair.

" Of course you don't, you're a stubborn idiot."

" Has anyone ever told you how charming you can be?" Sirius said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Mother does all the time." She said, her voice losing all joy.

Sirius knew exactly what his cousin was going through at home without her even having to tell him. Her mother, like his, was obsessed with Blood Purity and the status that a good marriage would bring their family.

He had heard rumors that his aunt had been looking for a proper wizarding family to tie Andromeda to but none had a son around her age that wanted her.

Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that even if his aunt Druella managed to make an arrangement, his cousin would never honor it.

Recently he had noticed a Hufflepuff Seventh year named Edward Tonks hanging around his cousin more in their study sessions.

Often times, Sirius would come across his cousin with her light brown hair slightly disheveled and out of breath.

" You know, you might get a little bit further with Lainey if you call her by her first name."

" What makes you think I want to get anywhere with her?" He asked causing her to quirk an eyebrow at him.

" A hint would be you didn't get all squirmy when she touched your hair."

" Again with that?"

" You act like a Kneazle getting a bath whenever someone touches it but when Lainey did-"

" How long were you watching us?"

" Long enough!"

" Don't you need to be studying for your N.E. ?"

" Mhm," Andromeda said waving her hand dismissively. " Deny it all you want but you have it bad for Little Miss Winters…or should I say: The Future Misses Sirius-"

" Shut it, Misses Tonks!"

Andromeda's face reddened instantly. " You hush your mouth, Sirius Black!" She said quickly, her eyes wide in fear. " If Cissy or anyone hear-"

" Don't like being teased do you? You two aren't as secretive as you think."

" Shush!" She said firmly as a group of Slytherin fifth years walked into the courtyard.

" Mhm." He nudged her lightly before shouldering his bag. " I'll keep an eye on Winters. You keep an eye on Malfoy."

" Are you excited for the upcoming match, Lainey?" Lily asked her as they made their way to the Great Hall.

" Yeah and a little nervous. Ravenclaw's got a good team this year."

" Well, their no match for the best Beater that Hufflepuff's ever had!"

" I don't think anyone in Hufflepuff is a bigger fan of Lainey then you are, Lily." Remus said from the Gryffindor table.

" Well she's amazing!" Lily said hugging her friend proudly. " I have to say, I was unsure about you joining the team as a Beater. Yet, you're definitely better coordinated on a broom then you are on the ground."

" She's not wrong, Winters." James said sitting down on the other side of Lily, who rolled her eyes. " How you haven't broken your neck on the grand staircase is beyond me."

" Well no one asked for your opinion, Potter." Lily said ignoring him as he scooted closer to her.

" How did you guys do on your Potions exam?" Peter said hurrying over to them, practically in tears.

" Flunk another test, Peter?" James laughed.

" You're normally decent in Potions, Peter. Are you stressed about anything?" Elaine asked causing the fair-haired Gryffindor to become uncomfortable.

" A little…but it's just that the courses this year are a lot tougher than last years."

" Do you guys smell mandrake leaves?" Lily asked curiously.

Elaine saw James scoot away from her at the question. " Maybe someone was in the greenhouses earlier and forgot to wash up."

" That's gross!" Lily scoffed. " We touch dragon dung in there!"

" Among other things." Sirius said appearing suddenly and reaching over Elaine's shoulder to snatch a chicken leg. " Winters, you ready for the match next weekend?"

" _Y_-_Yeah_." Elaine said as he slumped lazily beside her.

" She's more then ready! We've barely had time to hang out together with all the practice sessions she's been going to!"

" Make sure you're eating enough." Remus said in concern. " You also look exhausted."

" It's been kind of hard trying to keep up with practice and studying." Elaine said rubbing the back of the head.

" You've been getting enough sleep, right?" Lily asked her voice filled with concern. " You have Prefect duties as well, you're not overworking yourself are you?"

" I'm fine Lily, really." Elaine said shyly as her friends started fussing over her. " Oh dear! I've got to head to Hagrid's!"

" Why?" Sirius asked curiously.

" I told him I would help him with taking care of the Thestrals!"

" Wait, on top of everything else you're doing, you're helping Hagrid!" Sirius said gaping at her.

" Y-Yes." She said shyly.

" How do you have time to even breathe?"

" I don't mind helping Hagrid." She said smiling. " It's like being back at my parents. There's so many creatures there and it even smells like home."

" You're going to work yourself into the Hospital Wing!" Lily said quickly.

" I'm fine, really!" Elaine said quickly. " But I should really be going!"

" I'll come with you." Sirius said to everyone's surprise.

" _Why_?" Elaine asked not meaning to sound as rude as she had.

" I haven't seen Hagrid much this year and if I help you both then you'll get done faster." Sirius said calmly. " Then you can relax!"

" Well you seem awfully concerned all of a sudden." Lily said grinning evilly at Sirius.

" Let's go." Sirius said shoving one hand into his pocket, offering her the other.

Elaine smiled before taking it.

" Elaine! I was startin tah think ye'd forgotten me!" A stocky man standing roughly twelve foot tall. He had a large bushy brown beard and long curly hair. His face was mainly covered in hair with the exception of his smiling face and happy beetle black eyes.

" Hi Hagrid! I'm sorry I'm so late!" Elaine said quickly taking off her black robe and folding it neatly in her arms. " Sirius came with me. He said he'd help if it's alright with you."

Hagrid eyed the teen curiously. " Didn't know you liked creatures, Sirius."

" They're alright, I guess. I never really had any growing up." Sirius said nonchalantly. " We've got a grimy old house elf called Kreacher but he really doesn't come around me much. He likes my little brother, though."

" I've never spoken to your brother, what's he like?" Elaine asked still holding her bag. " Hagrid, do you mind if I set my things somewhere?"

" 'Course not, Elaine! Set it anywhere you like!" Hagrid chuckled at her politeness. " Just mind ya don' leave it on that table. Cover'd in feathers and chicken guts and it be a shame if ya got yer robes dirty!"

" My brother's someone you and your brothers should steer clear of." Sirius said to Elaine's surprise.

" My brothers?"

" That one brother of yer's is a handful!" Hagrid chuckled. " I'm always hav'n tah chase him away from the forest!"

" Rey's a good boy, but he gets his orneriness from Papa."

" How'd you know which brother he meant?" Sirius asked taking his own robe off and setting them beside hers.

" Because Zeek is the complete opposite of Rey. He's the more calmer one and really just wants to study and keep to himself. Rey's normally the one getting into trouble. He's got Papa's temper, where Zeek is more like Mama."

Sirius would never admit it, but he thought it was cute how Elaine referred to her parents the way she did. It was much warmer then how he referred to his own.

" How's your uncle Alphard?" Hagrid asked to Sirius' surprise. " He's a good man, that'ne. He always treats me well whenev'r I see 'im."

" He been kind of sick lately, but mother said he'll be fine if he listens to the Healers." Sirius said awkwardly.

" I hope he feels better." Elaine said handing him a pair of dragonhide gloves.

" He's to stubborn to die." Sirius said rather bluntly.

" Now you two, we bes' be gettin started! The Thestrals'll be gett'n hungry." Hagrid laughed, handing Sirius a heavy bucket of entrails and chopped up meat. " Now Sirius, 'as Prafesser Kettleburn taught ya' much about Thestrals?"

" Uuuh…"

" We haven't got to them in class yet, Hagrid."

" Why'd you ask me the question but not Winters?"

" 'Cause Elaine's been handl'n creatures since before she could walk."

" Really?" Sirius said looking at Elaine curiously who shrugged lightly.

" Papa's a magizoologist but he also studies nonmagical creatures." She said as they left the cabin and made their way towards the forest.

" I thought we weren't allowed in here?" Sirius stated as they entered.

" For one, I can take people in since I'm a Prefect and second, Hagrid's with us!"

" Huh, perks of being a good student." Sirius said making Elaine blush.

" You two should know that recently, I've been finding animal corpses with strange bite marks in them." Hagrid said as they made their way to the Thestral's Meadow.

" What kind of bite marks?" Elaine asked curiously.

" Small and thin. The wound was rather deep and it didna leave much blood at the sight. Tah be honest, I've never seen anythin' like it." Hagrid said as they entered the meadow where several winged skeletal horses were. " Ye best keep a close watch on that brother of yer's, Elaine. Yer mum and dad' be rather upset is anythin' happened to 'em."

" What was the corpse like?" Elaine asked as Sirius shifted slightly, his face losing some color.

" Untouched other than the bite." Hagrid said. " Most predators in the forest wouldna left the meat behind."

" Aren't werewolves in the forest?" Elaine asked, oblivious to the simple question had made Sirius uncomfortable.

" A werewolf wouldna left the meat either." Hagrid said not noticing Sirius relax. " Nah, I don't know what woulda done it but ye best be careful when ya come visit the Thestrals, Elaine."

" Do you come here often?" Sirius asked in surprise.

" Sometimes, just to relax mainly, you know. When I'm here I don't need to think." Elaine said shrugging. " It just makes me feel at home. Thestrals are some of Papa's favorite creatures and he has a breeding stud there that has sired a few foals in the herd here."

" Hades' sired more than a few foals in just this herd. He's a stud for a couple herd in France and Ireland." Hagrid laughed before starting to toss a few meat scraps to the herd.

" Oh Sirius, look!" Elaine said pointing to a small Thestral foal that scampered around its mother's leg. " That little one is my favorite! His name's Tenebrus and he's so sweet."

" I don't really know what you're pointing at." Sirius admitted awkwardly.

" _**OH**_! I'm so sorry!" Elaine said in shock. " I never thought to ask if you could see them or not!"

" It's alright." Sirius said setting the feed bucket down. " Just show me where to throw the meat."

" Oh, alright…there are a few there." Elaine said pointing in the direction of Tenebrus and his mother. " Is it odd that I wish you could see him? He's fun to watch."

" _No_." Sirius said, his grey eyes locked on her. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed just watching her watch the creatures.

" I mean, I understand why some people would think it's weird. The whole death thing, but Thestrals are such smart and loving creatures."

" Who did you see die?" Sirius asked without thinking.

" My grandfather, Papa's father." Elaine said sadly. " He died when I was about six."

" I'm sorry." He said quickly.

" Don't…it's apart of life. Pop-Pop lived a long and happy life. He was an amazing Wizard who loved his family very much. He met my Gran-Gran who loved him for over fifty years and " Elaine smiled. " Papa makes me think of him, really. His laugh, smile and hugs are just like Pop-Pop's. I'm lucky, I got enough time with him to be able to remember a lot about him. My brothers were to young to really remember him. So, I told them that the best way to remember Pop-Pop is to spend as much time with Papa as possible."

" I'm kind of envious of you Ellie," Sirius admitted. " You have good family memories and your mum and dad actually care what happens to you."

" I'm sure your parents love you, Sirius."

" They only care if I uphold the family image." Sirius said awkwardly. " They want me to uphold their family image and make a good Pure Blood Marriage."

Elaine remained silent for several long moments, unsure of how to respond to his news.

" I mean, I'm not letting them control _**ME**_ and decide _**MY LIFE**_ for me." Sirius said angrily tossing meat in the direction Elaine indicated. " It's my damn life and I don't want to live with their stupid Blood Purity propaganda!"

He tossed another piece towards a different group, silently grinding his teeth. " I can't be like them."  
" You're not, Sirius." Elaine said quietly. He looked at her in surprise. " You wouldn't be friends with us if you were."

Sirius fidgeted at her compliment.

" You wouldn't be friends with Remus if you were like them."

" What do you mean?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide, his posture tensing.

" I'm not going to tell anyone." Elaine said in a hushed voice. " I'd never do that to him. I didn't want you all to know that I knew…I think he'd be upset that I know."

" _How_-"

" I'm the daughter of a magizoologist. It was kind of obvious once I got to know him better." Elaine shrugged. " I consider him my friend and I love him, so I won't ever betray his secret."

" You love him?" Sirius said nervously.

" I love all of you. You lot are my family." Elaine said kneeling before a Tenebrus, who had decided to be brave and approach her. She took a small piece of meat and offered it to him.

He cocked his head at it before he took a hesitant step forward. " It's okay, little guy." She said, oblivious to Sirius' gaze on her.

Sirius' heart skipped a beat when she smiled at to him, was thin air. " Do you wanna try?" She asked smiling up at him.

" I-uh-sure." He said kneeling beside her. " What do I do?"

" Extend your hand like this and just wait." She said taking his and placing it before the foal. She placed a small piece of meat in his palm and leaned closer to him, her hand steadying his.

The scent of lavender was back, stronger in the fresh air of the forest. Sirius was silently praying that his face wasn't as red as it felt.

Sirius' grey eyes widened as the piece of meat disappeared into small bites and then nothing.

" I think he likes you." Elaine chuckled.

" Why?"

" You can't see but he's almost in your lap!" She said resting her forehead against his shoulder, shaking with silent laughter. " I've never seen him this close to someone, not even Hagrid! Maybe he thinks you're hiding more food in your pockets!"

At the moment, all Sirius could focus on was how close she was to him. " Can I put my hand down?"

" Yeah, just do it slowly. His mama Hecate is watching us to make sure he's ok."

" Would she attack us?"

" Like any mama, she would if she thought we were being mean to her baby."

" Not all mothers are like that." Sirius said and then quickly regretted it.

" I'm sorry, Sirius. You deserve a mama who loves you more then her ideals." Elaine said still resting her head on his shoulder. " I hope you find someone who loves you for you."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Thank you all for your reviews and favs, you guys are amazing! Have an amazing rest of your week!

" Oh! Where did Tenny go!" Elaine said looking around the meadow for the small foal.

" Really, you gave him a nickname?" Sirius said as he handed Hagrid another meat bucket.

" If you could see him, you'd agree that he's a Tenny!" Elaine huffed.

" His mum let 'em run off by himself? Hecate normally doesna let 'em wander to far from her." Hagrid said worriedly. The mare must have understood them because she let out a shrill clucking sound. Her milky white eyes darting around in search of her curious foal.

" He couldn't have gone to far. I'll go look for him!" Elaine said standing and looking around for the foal's tracks.

" Are you sure?"

" Well considering Hagrid's busy here and you can't see them, yeah!" Elaine huffed walking following the tracks.

" Wait! Winters-"

" S'alright Sirius, Elaine can handle 'erself." Hagrid mused as he brushed the main of the nearest mare.

" What about that thing you told us about!" Sirius said firmly. " What if it's around here."

" Elaine's a good dueler and can handle almost any magical creature in this forest."

" But you said that you don't know what that thing is. How do you know she can handle herself against it?"

" Because I trust 'er and 'er I've seen 'er hold 'er own again' some seriously dangerous creatures." Hagrid grinned. " Ye should probably 'ave a bit more faith in yer girlfriend, Sirius."

" She's not my girlfriend!" Sirius said quickly.

" Really? The way ye two were a cuddlin' up there with them Thestrals would give anyone the impression that ye were." Hagrid grinned, obviously enjoying the embarrassed look on the Fifth Year's face. " Ye both looked awful cozy together. Maybe ye should ask 'er to share a butterbear at Hogsmeade this weekend. I'm sure she'd love it."

Sirius' face was redder than a tomato at the Gamekeeper's words. " Just like I'm sure she'll enjoy ya calling her Ellie."

" What are you talking about?"

" I heard ya call her Ellie. Ya normally call 'er by 'er last name. I'm sure she'll like the change."

Sirius' ears were now red.

" _Tenny_!" Elaine said looking around for the foal. She had followed his tracks so far into the dark forest that she had to use Lumos to be able see. " Where-"

Elaine broke off when she saw the foal in a small clearing eagerly chasing bats.

" Tenny!" She said approaching the foal cautiously. The foal looked up at her, cocking his head slightly as she made her way cautiously to him.

" Come on, little one. Your mama is very worried about y-" Elaine broke off when she movement off to her right. The grip on her wand tightened as her other hand inched towards the stiletto hidden in her clothes.

She came to a dead stop when she saw a handsome young man about twenty years old stepped into her view.

He had long, unruly red hair down to his shoulders. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were as his hand was in-front of them, blocking the light from them.

" Put down your wand, lass."

He had a deep baritone sounding voice, thickened with a Scottish Accent.

" Who are you!" She demanded, her wand not moving an inch.

" Wand, lass."

" Tell me who you are and maybe I'll consider lowering it!"

" My name is Gavin."

" Gavin what?"

" _Gavin Griffith_."

" What are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

" I gave you my name, lass. Now lower your wand."

She did, but only slightly.

" What are you doing in this Forest!"

" What are _you_ doing in this Forest?" Gavin asked her, managing to finally look at her.

Green eyes.

Forest green.

A subtle red beard lined his square jaw.

" I live on the grounds." She said calmly Tenebrus nuzzling her knee slightly.

" As do I."

" Then why haven't I ever seen you at the castle?"

" Ah, so you belong to the school." Gavin said smirking over at her. " You appear to be a student, Hufflepuff from the color of your tie."

Her green eyes narrowed her green eyes on him.

" I was in Gryffindor when I attended." He said when she refused to respond. " But that's been a while ago."

He continued smirking at her as he took a few steps towards her, lifting his hands to show he was weaponless.

" _Stop_!" She said firmly causing him to stop inches from her.

" I'm not a threat to you, Little Hufflepuff."

" Someone who is a threat would say they weren't!"

" But I'm not." He said and before she could blink he grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her to him. He placed her wand right at his jugular, a wicked grin plastered across his face. " If you don't believe me, then say it."

" _What_?" She squeaked at the cold feel of his skin against her own, her nerve shaking slightly. Tenebrus offered an disapproving whine, ruffling his wings at Gavin's actions.

If her cousin Rodolphus were to see how easily she had been grabbed he'd never let her hear the end of it.

By time he had graduated she had made vast improvements in dueling.

He had even given her a few compliments.

Something that was completely out character of him.

" If you don't believe me Little Hufflepuff, then curse it from me. From the looks of you, you're either a Fifth Year or a Sixth. You should have been taught which Curse will get the truth from me."

" Are you talking about an Unforgivable Curse!" She gapped in horror at him.

He raised a red eyebrow at her statement, looking unsure of what she was referring to.

" If you want me to use the Imperius or Cruciatus Curses they've been illegal for over two centuries now!" Elaine said causing Gavin to continue giving her a confused look. " If you went to Hogwarts then you should know this!"

" Ah yes…they were deemed Unforgivable and made illegal in 1717." He finally said.

" Let go."

" But you still haven't decided if I'm a threat or not." He said leaning his face closer to her own.

_**WHAM**_!

" _I said let go_!" She said before driving her knee firmly into his groin earning an approving squawk from Tenebrus.

He released her instantly and crumpled to the ground, cupping himself in pain. A small whimper came from him as he pressed his head to the ground.

" A threat or not, you're definitely rude!" Elaine huffed, angling her wand at him. " When someone says for you to let go, you do it!"

" What an truly uncultured girl you are!" He whined from his place on the ground.

" Well, no true gentleman would manhandle a girl the way you did!" Elaine snapped angrily.

" What kind of _girl_ assaults a man's genitals!" Gavin gaped, taking a deep breath as he managed to pull himself into a tripod position.

" What kind of _man_ just grabs a girl and refuses to let her go when she demands he do so!" Elaine said, the tip of her wand turning red.

_The women of this era are so violet_! Gavin thought as the red haired girl continued to point her wand at him. _How can someone in Hufflepuff be so violent_.

" Why are you on the Hogwarts grounds?" She asked firmly.

" You're such a violent girl." He wheezed. " Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

" You're a pig are you sure you weren't in Slytherin!"

" What makes you think all Slytherins are pigs?"

" What makes you think they're all violent?"

" Are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?" Gavin laughed, placing a hand on the nearby tree and rising to an almost straightened position. " I don't care what kind of pain I feel, that's always going to be the worst."

" Uh-huh."

" You'll never know how much that hurts!" Gavin gaped at her, his face slightly sweaty.

" You'll never know how painful childbirth can be."

Touché." He smirked. " You never gave me your name, Little Hufflepuff."

She glared uncertainly at him.

" I could just keep calling you Little Hufflepuff. You are rather short after all."

" _Flipendo_!"

Gavin was sent flying backwards.

" Yeah, I think you should have been in Slytherin." Gavin laughed from his spot on the ground.

" I am not short!" Elaine huffed.

He couldn't stop laughing at her statement which only seemed to irritate her more. " I'm not! I'm a 162 cms! I'm average! I'm not some weird giant jerkwad like you!"

" What's a jerkwad?" Gavin asked not moving from where he lay.

" What were you, raised by wolves?"

" My childhood was not like yours, Little Hufflepuff." He smirked at her.

" Keep it up and I'll set you on fire." Elaine said firmly as Tenebrus made his way to her.

" Well Little Hufflepuff, if I don't know your name, what else am I to call you?"

" Elaine." She said after eyeing him for a bit.

" A interesting name."

" How so?"

" It's an old name coming from both France and Scottland." Gavin said from the ground. " It means Shining Light."

" Uh-huh…"  
" It can be found in Arthurian Legend as well."  
"_ Really_?"

" I take it, like most Magical Children you never heard the other side of the legends. You only ever learned about Merlin, correct."

" Yeah…why?"

" Do you know of Elaine of Astolat? Or Elaine of Corbenic?"

" _No_."

" A true shame, really. Their stories of unrequited love are truly interesting. Both longing for the same man, neither ever truly having him. Wonderfully written."

" _Really_?"

" A lot of Muggle Authors are surprisingly good." He said running his fingers through the grass beside him. " You seem like someone that would enjoy them."

" You don't know anything about me!"

" No, but I'm an excellent judge of character."

" Why are you just laying there?"

" I'd rather not chance you blasting me again." Gavin smirked. " Plus I think I may have hurt my back with I landed on this rock."

" _**OH MERLIN**_!" Elaine squeaked hurrying over to help him up. " _**I**_'_**M SO SORRY**_!"

Gavin burst out laughing at her action.

" _Oh My Little Hufflepuff_, you are far to innocent and naïve." He said before sweeping her feet out from under her.

" _**GYAH**_!" She screamed as her body slammed hard into the ground.

Before she could register what had happened, Gavin was on top of her, his full weight locking her securely in place, one hand pinned her wand over her head.

" Far, far to innocent." He said giving her a wicked grin.

" Get off of me!" Elaine growled, squirming underneath his heavy weight.

" Why, I'm quite enjoying to view." He said tracing her bounding carotid with his tongue. " And if you keep squirming like this, I may lose all my resolve and have my way with you."

He nipped her pulse lightly, licking the small trickle of blood that oozed out. Gavin then buried his face into her throat and inhaled deeply. " Delicious." He growled, his free hand roaming downward along the curve of her waistline " Absolutely mouthwatering."

" _You lecherous pig_!" She whimpered fearfully, causing him to laugh before releasing her.

" Be on your way, _My Little Hufflepuff_." Gavin said before pulling her to her feet. " Take the baby Thestral and scamper on back to Hogwarts and don't come back to this part of the Forest again."

She couldn't move, fear had her locked in place, her wand hand trembling.

" Go on _My Little Hufflepuff_," He whispered standing behind her, trailing a finger lightly over her shoulder. Dipping his head forward he whispered in her ear. " There are worse things than me that lurk here that wouldn't hesitate to devour a delicate little mouthwatering morsel like you."

" What are you-" Elaine whirled on him, wand raised only to have her breath catch. As he stood there, grinning hungrily at her, shining in the wand light, was a set of snow white fangs. She quickly gathered Tenebrus into her arms and almost flew from the clearing, his laughter echoing in her ears.

Sirius was worried.

Elaine was taking to long and with each passing second he become more and more concerned.

" Hagrid-"

" I wonder what's taking Elaine so long with find'n that foal." Hagrid said eyeing the surrounding woods warily.

Hecate, Tenebrus' mother, pawed the ground anxiously, letting out another shrill cry for her missing foal.

" I'm going t-"

Sirius broke off as Elaine came barreling into the meadow, leaves and twigs cluttering her red curls, scratching littering her face and arms.

Tenebrus squawking fearfully for his mother, his wings wavering frantically in her arms. Sirius watched her knees bend shakily as she set the foal down before it took off for its mother.

" _Ellie_!" Sirius said hurrying over to her as she straightened, her arms trembling.

He was surprised at how much she was trembling. It was worse than one of the school's old racing brooms.

" Elaine, what's wrong?" Hagrid asked hurrying over.

" Winters?" Sirius said as the red head continued shaking, tears now pricking her green eyes. " Hey Winters, what is it? What happened out there?"  
He reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder when she launched herself into his arms, sobbing. " _Hey_,_ hey_,_ hey Winters_! _What_-"

" _Vampires_…"

Sirius thought he had misunderstood her. " What?" He asked as she buried her face into his chest and mumbled something.

" Elaine, what did y-"

" Hagrid! There're vampires in the Forest!" She said quickly causing the Gamekeeper's face to drain of color. " That's what's been killing those creatures! That's what drained them of blood and left the meat untouched!"

" Sirius, ye get 'er back up to the school an' 'ave Madam Pomfrey look at them cuts!" Hagrid said quickly gathering the empty meat buckets. " I'm gonna 'ave to see Prafessor Dumbledore about this! I'll bring yer stuff teh the Hospital Wing after."

" Come on Winters, let's get back to Hogwarts before the sun goes down." Sirius said comfortingly. _It_'_s a full moon tonight_,_ I need to get her inside before Remus makes his way to the Shack_.

" Ye weren't bit were ya, Elaine?" Hagrid asked noticing how she curled into Sirius.

" _No_." She said in a small voice.

" Are you sure?" Sirius asked stepping back so that he could give her a once over.

" _Y_-_Yeah_." She said in a shacky voice.

" Well, let's get you back to school and get those cuts looked at, then." Sirius said wrapping his arm comfortingly around her, locking her protectively against him.

" Best be off, ya two. I won't be far behind ya, promise." Hagrid said as Sirius guided Elaine to the main path.

" Winters…you uh, you've got some twigs and leaves in your hair." Sirius said, pulling some from her red curls.

" It must have been from when I fell after he grabbed me." Elaine said causing his temper to flare.

" _He grabbed you_!"

He tightened his grip around her when she nodded. " Damn it, I knew I should have gone with you!"

" Hagrid needed your help and you c-"

" Don't argue, Ellie!" Sirius growled causing her to jump. " I could have done something to protect you from that sick-"

Sirius broke off when she hid her face into his chest.

She was still trembling, he could feel her tears beginning to wet his shirt.

" _Fine_," he said pulling a few more leave from her hair. " I'll yell at you later, let's just get you to the Hospital Wing."

She nodded weakly as he rubbed her back. Silently thankful that James and Remus weren't around to give him grief…but he had a feeling that Hagrid would fill them in.

" Are you sure he didn't bite you?" He asked softly as she sniffled weakly. " _Ellie_?"

" What?" Elaine said weakly.

" I said-"

" Did you just call me _Ellie_?" She asked causing his face to flood with heat.

Sirius found himself stuttering uncontrollably, his normal cool demeanor gone. His grey eyes wide with surprise. He felt his heart skip a beat at the shy smile she gave her.

" _I liked it_." She said standing on her tip-toes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

" _W_-_W_-_W_-_What_-"

" Let's head back." Elaine said placing her forehead against his chest, hiding the blush that now matched her hair color.

" Yeah…it's a full moon tonight." Sirius said awkwardly escorting her towards the school.

" Remus! Is he going to be alright?"

" Yeah, he has a routine to make sure everyone's safe."

" Does he ever get lonely?"

" Yeah…" Sirius said rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. She wasn't shaking as bad now, both their faces were red still.

" I wish their was something we could do for him." Elaine said causing Sirius to chuckle.

" You never change do you? You were just attacked by a two legged leach and you're still concerned about others." Sirius laughed causing her to huff slightly. " I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Winters! It's an interesting change of pace from the other idiots we know."

" I liked it better when you called me _Ellie_." She huffed causing his face to redden again. " You can call me that, I really don't mind."

" We best hurry or else Filch'll catch us and assume the worst. He's been itching to use those shackles in his office." Sirius said as they made their way past the greenhouses where Professor Sprout emerged from.

" Filch keeps shackles in his office?" She gapped in horror. " _For what_!"

" Miss Winters, Mister Black, what are both of you doing out of the castle at this hour?" Professor Sprout asked curiously. " Miss Winters, just because you're a Prefect doesn't mean y-oh my, what happened to you?"

" I…um…fell, Professor."

" Clumsy as always, Miss Winters. Honestly, did your mother and father put a bubble charm around you growing up?" Professor Sprout sighed weakly.

Elaine shifted awkwardly hiding an embarrassed smile. She knew that her Head of House was only joking. She was very rarely stern or upset with her own House.

" Mister Black, please see Miss Winters gets to the Hospital Wing in one piece."

" Of course, Professor."

Gavin Griffith stood near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching the red haired Hufflepuff as she made her way back to Hogswarts with some dark haired boy.

A slight twinge of annoyance went through him s she stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. He fought the urge to go and rip the boy's still beating heart out of his chest.

He found himself amused by his Little Hufflepuff.

She had an interesting hint of determination and boldness that made him wonder why she hadn't been placed into Gryffindor or Slytherin.

Perhaps the Sorting Hat had been wrong with its decision.

Gavin cocked his head to the side as he watched the teens enter the school. He ran his tongue over his lips, enjoying the echoing taste of her blood.

It had truly been savory.

Her naivety had added a sweet honeyed textured to her blood. He had detected her purity and inexperience as well, something that he had wanted to sample more off. Something that he would enjoy corrupting.

An image of her laying naked on the forest floor, her red hair fanned out around her like a bloody halo.

Just the thought of sinking his fangs into her creamy thighs and enjoying the blood easily following from her femoral.

The idea of opening her legs, enjoying the sight of her that no man had privy to, and driving himself into-

" _You let her go_."

Gavin groaned at the sound of a high pitched male voice interrupting his fantasy.

He shoved his hands into his pockets before turning to see the source of the voice.

Upon a tree branch roughly twenty five feet from the ground crouched a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had tight curly blonde hair that hung slightly past his shoulders and crystal blue eyes that portrayed just what type of predator he truly was.

He had delicate almost feminine features. Where Gavin was athletic built, this man was slim and gangly.

" What have I told you about following me, Dolion?" Gavin said, his calm voice not revealing one once of his true feelings.

Of how utterly revolting he found him.

" It's not my fault you haven't reported back to the Nest in almost two months." Dolion said in a fake whiny tone, his voice heavy with a Greek accent. " Hadeon's patience with your current bout of rebelliousness is wearing thin."

" Report back on what exactly?" Gavin asked, feigning ignorance.

" On which of the students here would be candidates for joining our happy little family." Dolion said grinning at Gavin who currently wanted to vomit.

" Family is not the word I would use." Gavin said causing the man to wave his hand dismissively.

" Always the black sheep in our happy home!" Dolion said before hopping from his branch and landing effortlessly near Gavin.

The red head noted that Dolion had put a safe enough of distance between them. So much so that Gavin wouldn't be able to snatch him and crush his windpipe.

_So he can be taught_. Gavin thought. _Only took the twat three hundred years_, _and Morana says I_'_m a slow learner_.

" You didn't answer me."

" About?"

" _You let her go_."

" That's a statement, not a question. Now, even if you had worded it as a question, I'm still not required to answer you."

" But you let her go!" Dolion gaped, stepping closer to him. " _**YOU**_!"  
" I did."

" Why?"

" None of your business."

" Come on, Gavy! Tell little Dolly why!"

" I've told you not to call me that." Gavin said as Dolion actually leaned in to sniff him.

" She's smells yummy, seriously, why'd you let her go?" Dolion asked curiously. " You could have tupped her and then drained her."

" Because, unlike you, I have something called self control."

" You!"

" Yes."

" You? Have self control?"

" Of course."

" I have seem you fuck one cunny in the blood soaked bed of another while its owner's body still cooled."

" I've grown."

" And you don't think I have?"

" I saw you screw your last human male and then drained him dry in less than five hours."  
" See, self control." Dolion said chipperly.

" I don't know how Sephtis puts up with you."

" Cause I'm cute and I'm his little cuddle buddy.

" I think I'm going to vomit." Gavin said trying his best to not picture the bubbly little Greek and his overly large Persian male.

" Sephy find both my normal appetite as well as my sexual one endearing."

" I think I'm going to vomit directly on you."

" Like I said before, I've seen you go through your fair share of quim!" Dolion huffed, placing both hands on his hips and cocking it to the side.

" As I said before, I've grown and you have not. Besides, if I were to drain her now then that's all she wrote. I wouldn't be able to enjoy her in the future." Gavin grinned savagely. " Those full lips of hers are going to look wonderful around my cock."

" But you didn't even bite her."

" I scraped her with my fangs, just enough to slip some venom into her veins." Gavin smirked. " Just enough to sway her resolve and bring her to me, begging for my cock."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! I've been busy with a new job and sleep schedule, so I haven't had time to really write this week. However, thank you all for your reviews and favs, you guys are amazing!

Sirius stood beside Elaine's hospital bed as Madam Pomfrey dabbed small amounts of healing salve on her cuts and scrapes.

" I swear Elaine Winters, you're more accident prone than an Erumpent in a China Cabinet." The healer tsked as Elaine winced as the salve stung her cheeks. " If you're not on a broom, you may as well have a bubble charm around you!"

" That's not actually a bad idea." Sirius laughed, flashing Elaine a charming smile.

_She was not charmed_.

She simply raised an eyebrow at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, attempting to get a smile from her.

_It did not work_.

" Maybe Professor Flitwick knows a charm that will wrap you in bubbles."

" _You_'_re not funny_." Elaine said causing Sirius' grin to grow.

" Of course I am, Ellie. Right now, you're just not in a mood to receive it. However El's, most of Hogwarts thinks that I am quite humorous." Sirius said as the doors to the Hospital Wing opened silently to reveal Professor Dumbledore, his midnight blue robes billowing behind him as he walked towards them.

Behind him, looking equally concerned, was both Professors McGonagall and Sprout.

" Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey said curiously. " What brings you here?"

" I simply came to check on Miss Winters here."

Sirius saw Elaine's face turn the color of her hair as Dumbledore turned a kind smile on her. He watched her face duck down suddenly, hiding it behind a wall of rust colored hair.

He noticed her trying her best to avoid Professor Sprout's gaze.

" I'll just give you a-"

" No need to leave, Mister Black. I'm sure Miss Winters wouldn't mind a friend being with her during this conversation." Dumbledore said patting Sirius' shoulder as the fifth year went to stand.

Sirius noticed the relieved look on Elaine's face when he took his seat beside her. He saw how the grip she had on her bed linen relaxed.

" You fell, correct?" Professor Sprout said causing Elaine to flinch.

" Miss Winters, if you feel up to it, could you please explain to us what happened to you this evening." Dumbledore said calmly, conjuring three chairs and offering two of them to Professors McGonagall and Sprout before taking one himself.

Sirius saw Elaine fidget under their concerned and intense gaze. Without thinking, he reached out and squeezed her small hand in reassurance.

Professor McGonagall gave a small cough and Sirius looked up to see Dumbledore giving him a knowing smile. He even saw Professor McGonagall's face soften at the action.

" Whenever you are ready, Miss Winter." Professor Sprout said and Elaine took a deep, shaky breath before she recounted the evenings events.

" _I see_…" Dumbledore said once Elaine had finished. He sat there for a while, stroking his white beard in silent thought.

" I will say this, Elaine Winters. You are extremely lucky to have gotten away with just a few scrapes." Professor Sprout said placing a gloved hand gently on the teen's shoulder.

Elaine shifted slightly, brushing her hair off of her neck, revealing a small cut.

" May I?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes locking on her neck. When she nodded, he leaned forward to examine the cut there. " You say he did not bite you, correct?"

" I didn't feel him bite me." Elaine said and when the headmaster remained silent, she began to develop this sense of unease.

" _Professor_?" Sirius said his own nerves worsening as Dumbledore sat back.

" You weren't technically bitten, Miss Winters. There is a mark on your neck that appears to be from a vampire fang."

Sirius saw the color drain completely from both Elaine's and Professor Sprout's faces.

" _Am_…_Am I_-"

" No Miss Winters, I do not believe you will become a Vampire." Dumbledore said causing the entire room to relax. " Vampire bites are not like that of Werewolves. You cannot simply turn from the bite. They convert others to their ranks completely differently."

Sirius hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until that moment.

" Vampire Venom is still wildly unknown to the Wizarding World. We do know that it gives the Maker many different forms of control over its victim." Dumbledore sighed. " It is completely out of our knowledge how much venom you received or even if you have any at all. We also do not know how it will affect you. I'm sorry that we don't have any answers for you, Miss Winters."

Elaine looked down at her hands, shuddering at the thought of the venom that could be inside her.

" How long would it take for it to leave my system?" She asked in a small voice causing Sirius to squeeze her hand again. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and he himself began to relax along with her.

" It can vary anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. Affects can be anything from hallucinations, strange dreams to fluctuating hormones or even trance like tendencies." Dumbledore said and Elaine tightened her grip on Sirius' hand.

" But she won't Convert, correct?" Sirius said, wanting to reiterate something good.

" Miss Winters, did you consume any of his blood?" Dumbledore asked causing Elaine to give him a horrified look.

" No Professor!"

" Then no Mister Black, Miss Winters is not at risk of Converting." Dumbledore said offering them a reassuring smile. " What we do know that one cannot become a vampire without at least consuming the Maker's blood. A vampire could consume as much blood as they like from their victim and not convert them."

" Did you by chance learn this vampire's name, Miss Winters?" Professor McGonagall asked Elaine who bit her lip.

" Gavin Griffith."

A hushed silence fell over them.

" Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

" _Y_-_Yes_…why?"

" He's one of the oldest and most blood thirsty Vampires on record." Sirius said to everyone's surprise. " No one knows exactly how old he is but he supposedly took part in a few of the Crusades. Some stories say that he fought on both sides of the wars, enjoying the bloodshed of the wars."

Professor McGonagall raised a curious eyebrow at his sudden wealth of knowledge.

" My parents used to tell Regulus and I stories about him when we were small. They would threatened us into behaving by telling us that Gavin Griffith would rip our throats out while we slept."

" That's horrible!" Elaine gasped gripping his hand tighter and Sirius merely shrugged.

" You met my mother." Was all he had to say.

" Albus, the Ministry will need to be alerted to this!" Professor McGonagall said firmly. " If Gavin Griffith is here then it is possible that Hadeon is either here or on his way."

" _Hadeon_?"

" Another old leech." Sirius said. " Just as, if not more bloody and sadistic as Gavin."

" Why would he let Winters go? Surely he would have known she would inform a staff member of his appearance." Professor Sprout asked.

" Perhaps he thought he had frightened her into keeping silent." Professor McGonagall said. " Meeting a Vampire alone in the Forest would be enough to frighten any fifteen year old."

" I believe it goes without saying Miss Winters, that the Forest is now off limits to even Prefects." Dumbledore said firmly causing Elaine to nod sadly.

" Even if she's helping Hagrid?" Sirius asked, hoping to find an exception to the rule for her.

" Yes Mister Black, even if she's helping Hagrid." Dumbledore said. " This incident happened while she was assisting him."

" Hagrid's not in trouble is he?" Elaine asked suddenly. " Please Professor, it wasn't Hagrid's fault! I take full responsibility f-"

" Miss Winters, Hagrid is not in trouble." Dumbledore said calmly. " Rest assure of that. However, he and I have had a discussion about allowing students under his supervision to wander around the Forest alone…even if they are as well educated and trained with Magical Creatures as you are."

Elaine's face reddened again as Dumbledore gave her an encouraging wink.

" Now, I do believe we should give you an opportunity to get some rest. Though, I'm not sure how much rest you'll be able to get with the approaching storm."

" Storm?" Sirius said taking his eyes off of Elaine to look at the Headmaster.

" Yes and from what I hear, it's going to be a very powerful one. Lots of wind, thunder _**AND**_ lightning." Dumbledore said calmly, enjoying the excitement flash through Sirius' grey eyes. " Well, I do believe it is time for bed."

The Headmaster stood swiftly, Professors McGonagall and Sprout following his lead. " I shall send some hot chocolate up for you, Miss Winters. I must say, I rather enjoy mine with lots of marshmallows and just a hint of cinnamon. What say you?"

" _Y_-_Yes sir_."

" I shall have a cup sent up for you and I believe one for Mister Black, as well." Dumbledore chuckled. " I find a warm drink shared amongst friends will chase away any and all gloominess."

" Try not to stay to long, Black." Professor McGonagall stated, an amused smile gracing her normally thin mouth. " Keep in mind that Winters needs her rest and that Madam Pomfrey will be in and out of the Wing constantly."

Sirius felt his jaw go slack as he caught her hidden meaning, quickly releasing Elaine's hand. " _W_-_Wha_-_I_-_w-never_!_ PROFESSOR_!_"_

" Get some rest Winters, I'll be in to check on you in the morning." Professor Sprout chuckled, patting Elaine's shoulder comfortingly. " Keep your hands to yourself, Black."

With that, the three left the Hospital Wing, leaving Sirius still spluttering in their wake.

After finishing their hot cocoa Sirius saw Elaine's eyes slowly start to droop. She told him that he didn't have to stay and that if he wanted he could head back to Gryffindor Tower.

He simply told her that she could shove it and that he wasn't leaving until she fell asleep.

" But Sirius, it would be rude for me to fall asleep while you're here!" Elaine said as he set her cup down beside his on the beside counter.

" Don't care Winters, just relax and get some rest."

" Really?" She said weakly. " You're back to calling me _Winters_…"

Sirius bit his lip at her words.

He had been so worried about her earlier that he had called her Ellie.

When she kissed his cheek and told him that she had like it, he was at a lose…now, he felt like they were moving to fast. Elaine was a nice person and he didn't want to hurt her.

He wasn't that great of a person.

Not with the kind of family he had. Not with how they had raised him to view others who weren't pure bloods.

Sirius had had feelings for her for quite a while now but he refused to act on them.

He didn't deserve someone as kind as her.

And she deserved so much better than him.

Elaine had finally fallen asleep around nine o'clock, just before Madam Pomfrey had come to usher him out.

" You'll be able to see her in the morning but right now, she needs her rest! Now off you go!"

Sirius made his way towards Gryffindor Tower, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails bit into his palms. His mind raced with the details of the evenings events.

" _Fucking leech_…" He growled low at the thought of Gavin's hands touching Elaine. Of them roaming greedily over her. Knowing Elaine, she more than likely had begged him to let her go.

Once Sirius found the bastard he would make him pay for what he did.

For the fear that he saw in her eyes.

" There you are!"

Sirius almost jumped right out of his skin at the sound of James' voice came from no where. He looked around quickly just before his best friend's disembodied face appeared just off to his left.

" Don't do that!" Sirius hissed, hurrying swiftly over to him.

" What the devil took you so long!" James demanded opening the invisibility cloak enough for Sirius to slip under. " The map said you've been in the Hospital Wing with Winters all this time! What happened, did she fall down the Grand Staircase again or fall into the Black Lake?"

" I'll tell you later. We need to get Peter and get outside quick! I heard Dumbledore mention an electrical storm is gonna hit Hogwarts soon!"

" Bloody hell, let's get a move on it then!" James said as they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Once there, they hurried over to the spiral staircase that led to their dorm room. Sirius made his way over to Remus' wall locker and grabbed the large bottle hidden there. He quickly made the mental calculation of how much of the Animagus Potion could be divided amongst three people.

He glanced over to see James attempting to shake Peter awake.

" What?" The sleepy boy asked, pulling a pillow over his face, trying his best to go back to sleep.

" Come on Peter, wake up!" James said continuing to shake his friend. " This may be our only chance! If we miss it, we'll have to start all over!"

" _Here_…" Sirius said, handing the potion to James. " Peter, up and at 'em, buddy! There's mischief to be made!"

He was greated with a loud snore, indicating that the blonde boy had fallen back asleep.

" Alright Petey boy, we gave you fair warning This is gonna hurt!"

Before James could ask what Sirius meant, he saw him grab ahold of Peter's mattress and flip it.

" _**GYAH**_!" Peter said in a rather high girlish tone as he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

" Sorry Petey, but we don't have any time to waste! There's a storm a brew'n and we need to get up to the Astronamy Tower right quick!" Sirius said. " Hurry and get dressed, we've got a limited w-"

Sirius froze when there was a light tapping on their dormitory door. He and James exchanged nervous glances before Sirius went to answer it.

After making sure James had safely hidden the potion in his robes, he opened the door to reveal Lily.

" Evans! What are you doing h-"

" I heard Elaine ended up in the Hospital Wing again! Is she alright?" Lily asked worriedly. " She didn't over do anything, did sh-"

" She's fine, Evans. She just tripped."

" Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have admitted her if she simply tripped!" Lily said, her voice straining. " Sirius, why-"

" She's fine Evans, really!" Sirius said quickly. " She tripped and got a few cuts so Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep her overnight, for observation. To make sure she didn't have a _c_-_con_…_concubison_?"

" A concusion?" Lily said relaxing slightly, seeming willing to accept the excuse. " Did she hit her head?"

" I didn't see it but she seemed fine when I left her a few minutes ago." Sirius said calmly. " We can see her in the morning. Trust me Evans, she's fine."

He watched Lily bite her lip, still slightly unsure of what to think.

" Listen Evans, I really should close the door. Peter farts pretty bad in his sleep. You really don't need to smell it…plus James sometimes sleep walks…you know, in the nude!"

" _**HEY**_!" A unanimous shout from both James and Peter came from inside the room.

Lily's cheeks turned the color of her hair at Sirius' words.

" It's not something you should see, Evans." Sirius whispered. " Seriously, James…buck arse naked…not a single stitch of clothing on him. At the moment, he currently doesn't have any pants on. Right now, there are _**TWO**_ moons in the sky. And of course a-"

" _**SIRIUS**_!" James yelled from inside the room as Lily's face reddened more.

" I-I should just be going!" Lily said quickly.

" You sure? You might get a look at something you may l-"

" I am perfectly sure, Sirius! Have a goodnight!" Lily said, her face now the color of her dark red hair. The female Prefect spun quickly on her heels and hurried to the girl's dormitory.

Sirius turned back to see James' face was almost the same exact color of Lily's hair.

" What?"

" Was that really necessary?" James asked.

" Got rid of her, though."

" But now she's going t-"

" Oh come on James, don't act like you don't want her picturing you naked." Sirius said taking the potion from him. " In reality, I did you a favor."

" _Oh yeah_! Well what if I talked about you like this to Winters?"

Sirius almost dropped the potion at his friend's words.

" I don't know what you're talking about!" Sirius snapped, his face reddening.

" Oh come on Sirius, everyone knows that you like Winters. I'm fairly certain, that all of the teachers and the rest of the students know that you like her. You're the only one that has any kind of doubt about it!" James said grabbing the invisibility cloak.

" Seriously Sirius, you should just admit to yourself that you like her." Peter said calmly, pulling his trousers over his pajamas.

" I do like her."

His words caused both of them to stare dumbfounded at him.

" As a friend."

" Then why are you _**SO**_ protective of her?" James asked in a hushed voice as they made their way down the spiral staircase.

" You met Bellatrix and Narcissa…"

" So? Are you saying that you only spend time with her because you feel guilty about how your cousins treat her?"

" Yeah! Also, you'd never flip a mattress over on Lainey like you did me!" Peter whined softly as James wrapped the cloak around all three of them.

" She's a lot cuter that you are, Petey." Sirius said before bumping into James.

" You just called Winters cute." James said locking eyes with Sirius.

" Don't you agree that she's better looking than old Petey?" Sirius said his face reddening as he tried to cover his tracks.

" Ever single girl in the world is better looking there Peter, but you are trying to change the subject." James said as Peter gave them both a pouty look.

" I don't see why everyone's using me as the ugly example."

" We never said you were ugly, Petey. We're just saying you're not _**OUR**_ cup of tea." James said as they managed to slip past the portrait of the Fat Lady.

_**SLAM**_!

They tensed under the cloak as the portrait swung closed with a loud slam. The Fat Lady snorted loudly, interrupting her long chain of snores. They watched her readjust calmly in her frame a bit before she went back to snoring loudly.

" But back to how you really Lainey!" Peter said quietly causing Sirius' eyebrow to twitch.

" You two are worse then fishwives." He groaned in annoyance.

" Aw come on Sirius, you and Winters could be a couple!" James grinned, elbowing his friend eagerly. " Then you two can go on dates with Evans and I!"

" James, that implies that Evans wants to go on a date with you." Peter laughed causing the other two to shush him.

" She wants to date me, Petey old buddy. She just doesn't want to admit to herself that she does."

" Mighty full of yourself, James." Sirius smirked as they made their way to the Astronomy Tower.

" Trust me, probably within a year of us graduating she and I will be engaged or maybe married." James grinned happily. " Evans likes me, she's just to shy to admit it."

" Evans shy? I highly doubt it." Sirius laughed.

" In matters of the heart she is!" James said smugly. " You guys have seen the way she looks at me."

" With disgust?" Sirius smirked as they unlatched the door to the highest level of the Astronomy Tower.

" Not as bad disgust!" James said throwing off the cloak and closing the door, his black hair even messier than normal.

" Well that's progress, I guess." Peter laughed before turning his gaze to the greenish blue sky. " What's the next step?" He asked nervously.

" Just like we've been doing, recite the incantation once more before consuming the potion." Sirius said as he examined the liquid inside the bottle.

" Evans shy? I highly doubt it." Sirius laughed.

" In matters of the heart she is!" James said smugly. " You guys have seen the way she looks at me."

" With disgust?" Sirius smirked as they unlatched the door to the highest level of the Astronomy Tower.

" Not as bad disgust!" James said throwing off the cloak and closing the door, his black hair even messier than normal.

" Well that's progress, I guess." Peter laughed before turning his gaze to the greenish blue sky. " What's the next step?" He asked nervously.

" Just like we've been doing, recite the incantation once more before consuming the potion." Sirius said as he examined the liquid inside the bottle.

" Are you alright, Sir?" James asked noticing his friend's change in mood.

" Yeah…I was just thinking of other ways the animagus form will be helpful, aside from Remus…" Sirius said, his fist tightening to the point that his hand bled.

" What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

" Does this have anything to do with why the two of you were at the Hospital Wing?" James asked. " She didn't really fall into the Black Lake did she? What the heck did Hagrid have you two helping him with?"

" She didn't fall in the Black Lake, James." Sirius said eerily calmly. " We were helping Hagrid with the school's Thestrals."

" W-We have Thestrals?" Peter gaped in disbelief.

" Winters said they are what pull the school's carriages." Sirius said, surprised when James nodded. " You've seen them?"

" I was in the room when my Gran passed a few years ago." James said shrugging. " I've been able to see them for the past two years. Winters and I have discussed them occasionally."

" _Really_?" Sirius said in disbelief.

" Yeah. That's how I know she likes Magical Creatures and that she's been helping Hagrid occasionally."

James grinned at the sight of Sirius being uncomfortable with him knowing so much about Elaine.

" You know, Winters talks about you a lot." James said causing Sirius' face to pinken. " Something about how much she wished she could sink her fingers into those long black hair and to have you press your-"

" Shut it, James!" Sirius snapped just as a loud clap of thunder rang out.

" Pay back's a hag, my friend. Pay back's a hag!" James laughed. " If you just admit that you like Winters then we'd all be happier."

" _We_?"

" Me, Remus, Evans and Petey-boy!" James laughed. " We've had to deal with Evans worrying about how you treat Winters and whether or not you two are going to just say screw it and end up together."

" Have you lot really spent this much time thinking about this?" Sirius asked, gaping in disbelief at his two friends.

" Well, between that and whether Dolorus Umbridge was going to make her move on you." James said almost laughing at the look of horror on his friend's face then the mention of the Slytherin Prefect setting her toad like sights on him.

" The thought of hooking up with Lainey doesn't seem to bad now, does it!" Peter laughed causing Sirius to glare at him.

" If I ever were to be with Ellie, it wouldn't be to just avoid the likes of Dolorus Umbridge!" Sirius snapped at his blonde friend. " That's unfair to Ellie!"

" I don't think you ever need to worry about being like your family, Sirius." James said grinning at his friend. " You're nothing like them."

Elaine found herself walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

Her body, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, seemed to have a mind of its own.

Every single cell in her body screamed at her to run back to the castle. She had promised her teachers that she wouldn't wander the grounds.

Especially the Forest.

Her mind was screaming at her muscles to stop moving forward and run back to safety.

But still she continued forward into the Forest, past the Thestral's paddock where Tenebrus snuggled securely against his mother, and further along the path into solid darkness.

" _N-No_!" She whimpered weakly realizing exactly where she was being led.

She was being let to _**HIM**_.

Panic started to flood her body as she continued to fight against the all powerful lure pulling her deeper into the blackness.

Elaine felt as though a bucket of ice water was poured onto her as she saw a pair of glowing moss green eyes.

With each step she took, she was able to make out the outline of Gavin, his long shaggy red hair becoming more and more pronounced.

" Hello, My Little Hufflepuff." He said, his bone white teeth flashing brightly in the darkness.

Elaine's heartache quickened as he approached her.

" Calm yourself, Little Hufflepuff." He said, reaching up to stroke her cheek with one cool finger. He seemed to enjoy the feel of her warm skin.

His grin widened as she continued to tremble.

" If I was going to hurt you, I'd have done it already." He said leaning forward and inhaled her scent deeply.

" _What __**do**__ you want_?" Elaine asked, attempting to sound brave.

" I was simply curious to see if my plan had worked."

" What plan?" Elaine asked indignantly.

" I wanted to see if my venom had taken hold inside you yet."

" Why does it matter if it did or not?" She asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

" I now know where you are at all times. I'll know that status of your mental, physical and emotional health at all times."

" _Why_!" Elaine demanded.

" You belong to me now, My Little Hufflepuff."

" _I do not_!" Elaine huffed angrily.

" Oh but you do." Gavin laughed at the sudden rush of red to her face. He for some reason, was extremely glad that he had complete control over her body.

If she were to have even a single ounce of control, he knew that she'd knock him out flat.

His Little Hufflepuff was definitely a feisty one.

She had strong blood flowing through her.

She was more than likely a Pure Blood.

He was slightly curious as to which bloodline she hailed from.

Judging from her eye shape she was either of the LeStrange, Black or Carrow lines.

If she were, it was odd that she had her beautiful red locks. That was mainly present in the Weasley and Winters bloodlines.

He returned his attention back to Elaine, noting the determined look that was present there. A small bead of sweat was trickling down her cheek from her struggle.

A small chuckle escaped him at the sight.

She was trying to break his hold.

She was precious.

" Try all you like, but you're fighting a losing battle." Gavin smirked.

" Piss off, you bastard!" Elaine growled.

" False, my parents were happily married." Gavin said calmly stepping closer to her, his gaze rolling over her figure hungrily.

" Hey! Eyes up here!" Elaine said her face reddening.

His smirk widened as he reached his hand up and trailed it down from her throat and onto her breasts.

" _**KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF**_!" She squeaked, her voice starting to crack as he ignored her and popped the top button of her pajama top.

" _**I SAID**_-"

There went another button and he took a step closer to plant his lips against her rapidly beating pulse.

A small eager whimper escaped her as he trailed his tongue downward. He pulled her tightly to him as he continued nipping his way downward, enjoying her whimpers.

" Does that boy ever touch you like this?" Gavin asked as she became out of breath, struggling to maintain a grasp on her emotions.

He could tell by the change in her scent that she was enjoying his touch.

" _W_-_What boy_?" She asked nervously, her cheek red with arousal.

" The one I saw you touching earlier." Gavin whispered, sliding his hand inside her shirt and cupped her supple breast in his calloused hand.

" _L_-_Let g_-_**HAH**_!" Elaine gasped as he pinched her nipple lightly.

" Like that do you." Gavin smirked, dragging a fang lightly across her throat. A small trickle of blood swelled to the surface.

" _N-No_!"

" Does he touch you like this." Gavin smirked, twisting her nipple more, as the trickle rolled downwards towards her breast.

He received his answer when he saw her bite her lip and look away.

" He does not…but you want him to." He grinned, undoing another button.

" _S_-_Stop_!" Elaine whimpered as he pressed his mouth between her breasts, licking the blood up teasingly.

He ignored her whimpering please until he heard her whimper: _Sirius_.

" Was it _**THAT**_ boy's name that you just muttered?" Gavin growled threateningly, tightening his hold around her waist.

" Let go!" Elaine said, her voice cracking slightly from panic.

" You don't belong to him, Little Hufflepuff." Gavin growled. " You're mine!"

" I don't belong to you, or anyone!"

" Oh yes you do, and the sooner you realize it, the easier it will be for you!" He grinned before pressing his blood stained lips against hers.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Thank you all for your reviews and favs, you guys are amazing!

Elaine jerked awake suddenly, her heart beating erratically as she struggled to catch her breath.

It had been a dream.

Just a dream.

None of it had happened.

" _Winters_?"

Elaine looked up to see Sirius standing by her hospital bed, the morning sun making his shaggy black hair glow slightly.

his grey eyes filled with concern.

" _S_-_Sirius_?" She whimpered.

" Are you alright?" He asked, stepping towards her.

Before she knew it, he was beside her, cupping her cheek gently. " You're clammy, Winters. What is it?"

Sirius hadn't even a chance to blink before she was hugging onto him. He had realized how strong she was until now.

His sense of smell was so much stronger now that he had completed the Animagus Potion.

Her normal soft scent of lavender was almost overwhelming now.

He was finally a creature that could go toe to toe with a werewolf and keep it in line. He knew that if Remus were to ever hurt someone, especially Lily or Elaine, he'd never forgive himself.

Sirius and his friends were now finally able to help Remus with his transformations…and he would be able to tract down the bastard who had terrified Elaine last night.

He had come in this morning to check on her before heading to breakfast when he had heard her terrified whimpers.

He had come around the curtain to see her tossing and turning in her sleep.

Fear evident on her face.

He had heard her whisper his name, at first he was worried she was having a nightmare about him.

About how much of an ass he had been to her when they were younger.

" _Winters_…" He said soothingly, rubbing her back comfortingly. At the moment, he was extremely aware of the fact she wasn't currently wearing a bra. " Hey, Winters…"

She was trembling now.

Trembling and…

_Merlin_'_s beard_, _is she crying_? Sirius thought as he felt something wet begin to soak into his shirt.

" _Ellie_…" Sirius whispered, pulling her closer to him. " _What is it_?"

" It seemed so real!" He heard her whimper. " It was so scary!"

" W-_Were you dreaming about_…_about __**him**_?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

When he saw her nod, he felt anger floor him.

He wanted to storm into the Forest and tear the bastard limb from limb.

How dare the bastard frighten her like this.

" _Hey_…look at me." He whispered, trying to reign in his anger. She shook her head, refusing to look at him. " _Ellie_…"

She shook her head again.

As gently as he could, Sirius had reached over to cup her cheek in his hands and tilt it up to meet his gaze.

" It was just a dream, Ellie. He's not here, only me." He pressed his forehead against her own. " I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

" What if he hurts you!" Elaine whimpered fearfully.

" I don't care if he's some ancient leech, he won't be able to take me out." Sirius smirked, stroking her cheek lightly. He noticed just how close they were…how easy it would be to duck down and taste those full lips of hers.

Just a few centimeters and he could-

" _Ahem_!"

The teens almost just out of their skins at the sudden appearance of Madam Pomfrey, her well-manicured eyebrow raised in disapproval.

" _M_-_Madam Pomfrey_!" Elaine squeaked, her face turning redder than her hair.

" I came to see how you slept and if you needed anything, Miss Winters. _However_, I see that Mister Black has everything under control. He's even trying to check your temperature."

It was Sirius' face that flooded red this time.

" Though I do not disapprove of young lady's Gentleman Caller visiting her while she is ill, I would like to remind him that she is still ill. It would be ungentlemanly of him to take advantage of said young lady."

" Geeze Sirius, you could at least let her get fully recovered before throwing yourself on her!" James' voice called out suddenly before he, Peter and Lily came around the corner to stand beside the Healer.

Sirius couldn't look at his friends, especially not Lily who was giving the two of them a disapproving look.

" Lainey, what happened to your neck!" Peter asked, his voice filled with worry.

Elaine's hand flashed to her throat where her fingers found a thin cut. Her face drained instantly in horror.

" Els?" Lily said worriedly.

" _It wasn_'_t a dream_…"

Sirius looked at Elaine in confusion.

He saw her shaking again, tears now forming in her eyes.

" Ellie, it was a dream." He whispered reassuringly to her, wrapping an arm soothingly around her shoulder.

" _N_-_No it wasn_'_t_!" She whimpered shaking her head. " He's gonna try to hurt you, Sirius."

" Why me?"

" _He saw_…_he saw_…" She bite her lip before she whispered. " He saw me kiss your cheek and he is angry."

" _So_?" Sirius said causing her to stare at him in disbelief. " So what if that bastard saw? I don't give a damn about him or if he hates me! I don't give a rats arse, he doesn't get the right to harass you!"

" What's going on?" Lily asked worriedly. " Who are you talking about? Els-"  
James grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her to the side, his face looking rather pale.

Sirius could hear his friend explaining what had transpired after Sirius and Elaine had left the Great Hall last evening. His new Animagus powers were mostly amazing, he had heightened senses of smell, taste, hearing, sight…the only downside were his emotions were more animal like.

Right now, with Elaine trembling against him, he wanted blood. He wanted to find the bastard who had terrified her, had assaulted her, he wanted to tear the bastard limb from limb.

How dare the bastard touch her?

She wasn't his to manhandle.

Elaine didn't belong to some leech.

She was Sirius'-

Sirius tensed suddenly. He was trying to reign in his emotions, he couldn't let them control him. He had almost let them take over and kiss Elaine.

He was now thankful to Madam Pomfrey for interrupting them. He didn't know if he could face Elaine again if his new animalistic had him taking advantage of her.

" _**ELS**_!"

Sirius was pulled from his thoughts when Lily came around the corner, hugging her friend tightly. " I'm so sorry I didn't come with you last night! I should have!"

" _W_-_Why_? You can't see Thestrals anymore then Sirius can." Elaine said nervously.

" But I could have gone with you so that you wouldn't have been alone!" Lily whimpered.

" Are you mad that I didn't go with her?"

" No! You couldn't see the Thestrals but i-if I had gone with you guys…one of us could have gone with her! Then we could have helped her!" Lily whimpered, her green eyes filled with tears.

" But Evans, if you had gone with Winters you both could have been assaulted or even killed." James said worriedly.

" Don't think that I'm so weak that I can't even help my friend!" Lily snapped, rounding angrily on him causing the fifth year to blanche.

" That isn't what I meant!"

" I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Potter!"

" _I know that_!"

" I'm not so weak little princess in need of rescuing!"

" _I know that_!"

" What is she talking about?" Sirius asked Elaine curiously.

" Muggle fairytales often depict princesses being held hostage and needing to be rescued." Elaine said weakly.

" Why do they need to be rescued?" Sirius asked in confusion. " Can't they just save themselves? I mean many fairytales in the Wizarding community have witches rescuing themselves and others."

Elaine shrugged tiredly, resting her head against him, inhaling his warm safe scent. " Muggles are odd."

She heard him say.

" Miss Evans! Shall I remind you that this is a Hospital Wing!" Madam Pomfrey, who had vacated the Wing moments before, reentered with a small bottle of medicine in her hand.

" S-Sorry, Madam Pomfrey." Lily said, her face now red with embarrassment.

" You lot best be hurrying along now, breakfast is nearly halfway through and you all have class today!" The Healer huffed as she measured a small amount of syrup onto a spoon. " Miss Winters, you'll need more rest. You look as though you didn't get a single wink of sleep last night! This will help you relax and flush out whatever that Vampire did to you."

" Lainey was attacked by a Vampire!" Peter gapped in horror.

" Sirius told us this last night, you dolt!" James said smacking Peter lightly upside the head.

" _Y_-_You told them_?" Elaine said quickly, fear evident in her green eyes. What if the entire school found out? She'd be tormented by Narcissa and her lot.

" They're not going to tell anyone, Ellie!" Sirius said quickly. " I had to tell James and Petey! They noticed how long we were gone last night. I didn't want them thinking that I had done something terrible to you." He whispered softly into her ear, causing a sudden pink to flood her cheeks.

" Alright you lot, off with you!" Madam Pomfrey said waving the group from the Wing.

" _Here_…" Sirius whispered quickly, placing a chocolate frog into her hands. " I'll uh…come to see you later…"

" Thank you, Sirius…" Elaine said looking down at the box.

" _Y_-_Yeah_…" Sirius said cautiously before he dipped his head down and kissed her forehead lightly. " Try to get some rest, Ellie."

" Mister Black, out! This girl needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey said suddenly, ushering him out quickly.

" Madam Pomfrey, we just want to see our sister!"

Elaine had awoke from a drowsy sleep to the sound of her brother, Reynold, arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

" Miss Winters needs rest, young man! I will not have you setting off dung bombs in this Ward!" Madam Pomfrey's

" I'd never do that!"

" You did it two weeks ago, Mister Winters! I swear, you are almost as bad as James Potter and Sirius Black!"

" Madam Pomfrey, I can attest that we just want to visit our sister." Elaine's other brother, Ezekiel, said calmly. " I made sure that he left any prank like material in the common room when we found out that our sister was here."

A long silence hung over the Wing before the Healer said. " Very well Ezekiel Winters, I will allow you both to visit Miss Winters. However young man, I will hold you accountable for anything Mister Winters does!"

" You guys know that I'm here, right?"

" Go on then, visit your sister, but remember that this is a Hospital Wing, make sure you do not make a lot of noise. Fifth bed on your right."

" Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Ezekiel said and Elaine heard the rustling of cloaks and shoes on the polished floor before the identical faces of her younger brothers appeared before her.

" Lainey!" Reynold said quickly, hurrying to her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

" Are you alright, Elaine?" Ezekiel asked nervously.

" I'm fine, guys." Elaine said as Rey released her.

" What happened this time?" Rey asked.

" How did you two know I was here?"

" Well, Ceridwen came and found us last night. She seemed rather distraught for some reason." Rey said calmly, referring to Elaine's calico Kneazel that she had got when she was thirteen.

" Mother sent an owl this morning wondering if we had any kind of update on how you were." Ezekiel said.

" So we made sure to locate that red haired Gryffindor girl you're friends with and she said that you were still here this morning!" Rey said, his black eyes locked on her. " Lainey, what happened? I mean, you're clumsy and all, but this seems bad. Professor Sprout was really worried when we asked her about you this morning."

" I'm fine, really." Elaine said comfortingly. " I just…tripped."

" _**WHERE DID YOU TRIP THAT MADE YOU STAY IN THE HOSPITAL WING**_? _**OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER**_?" Rey yelled.

" _**SHHHH**_!" Madam Pomfrey's shh came from somewhere beyond the privacy curtains.

" Sister dear, what _**REALLY **_happened?" Ezekiel asked noticing how his sister became uncomfortable.

" I'm fine Zeek, really."

" I don't believe you." Ezekiel said calmly, studying his sister through his square rimmed glasses. " You're hiding something from us, sister dear."

" Why would you hide something from us?" Rey asked in annoyance.

" I'm not hiding anything from you." Elaine said awkwardly.

" You've never been a very good liar, sister dear."

" Oh, you have company…I'll just come back."

The Winters siblings looked up to see Sirius standing there looking rather embarrassed.

" Ew, Lainey!" Rey said looking between the two of them, a disgusted look on his face. " Are you dating him?"

" _W_-_What_?" Sirius gapped in surprise. " What makes you think that?"

" Is this what you were trying to hide?" Ezekiel asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. " I don't care who you date."

" Well I do!" Rey snapped. " Why this guy? He's a Black!"

" What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius said, his grey eyes narrowing on the Third Year.

" On top of him being a Black, he's Regulus' brother! Where do you think he learned where to be an ass from?"

" _**REYNALD JONAS WINTERS**_!" Elaine snapped angrily. " _**YOU BEST WATCH YOURSELF RIGHT NOW**_! _**YOU WERE NOT RAISED TO BE SO RUDE**_! _**IF YOU KEEP THIS UP**_, _**I WILL NOT BE PLEASED**_!"

Sirius' eyes went wide.

He had never heard Elaine raise her voice before.

However, judging by how her younger brother was currently cowering, Elaine's temper was something he had seen before.

" _**IF I EVER HEAR YOU BE AS DISRESPECTFUL TO ANYONE THE WAY YOU WERE JUST NOW**_, _**I WILL HEX YOU**_!"

Sirius was amazed at the sight before him. He'd seen Elaine displeased and irritated, but he had never seen her angry.

He glanced over to Ezekiel who was calmly surveying the scene before him. His siblings arguing was apparently nothing out of the ordinary to him. He simply adjusted his glasses before turning to pin Sirius with his cold black gaze.

" I don't care if you are interested in my sister or even if you two are dating. However," He said in an eerily calm tone and Sirius felt as though a bucket of ice water was tossed over him. " If you ever hurt my sister…well, the only place you'd ever be safe is a high security cell in Azkaban."

Sirius hadn't ever felt such murderous intent before in his life…and from a thirteen year old.

" Ezekiel Jonathan Winters, what are you-"

" Merely stating a fact that no one is allowed to hurt you, sister dear." Ezekiel said calmly.

" What the devil is going on here!" Madam Pomfrey snapped as she hurried over suddenly. " This is a Hospital Wing! The only reason I let you three in here was because you promised to behave!"

" My deepest apologies, Madam Pomfrey." Ezekiel said cautiously, even he seemed to fidget under the Healer's intense gaze.

" Don't know why he's apologizing." Sirius heard Rey mutter under his breath. " Lainey's the one who was yelling."

_**THWAP**_!

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Elaine who had slapped her brother upside his head.

" Well, I uh…I should go…I'll let you visit with your brothers, Winters." The Fifth Year said awkwardly before turning to go.

" Sirius, wait!" He heard Elaine say before he heard the rustling of blankets and the _**TAP**_, _**TAP**_ of bare feet on pavement.

" Miss Winters, back you get back in bed this instant!"

Sirius turned to find Elaine grabbing ahold of his hand, her green eyes filled with worry. " You should be back in bed."

" Sirius, you don't need to go." Elaine said, ignoring his comment and the fussing of her brothers.

" Lainey, if you don't get into bed, then I'm writing to Mum!" Rey snapped causing Elaine to turn and glare at him. Before she had a chance to respond, Sirius had swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed.

" _**OI**_! _**UNHAND HER**_!" Rey gapped as the dark haired teen ignored him.

" _S_-_Sirius_!" Elaine squeaked.

" Winters, do you even weigh anything?" Sirius said, ignoring her stammering as he maneuvered around her brothers. " How do you manage to send a Bludger at anyone? Or heck, even manage to stay on your broom."

" You don't need to leave because my brother's an idiot." Elaine said as Sirius set her lightly down on the bed, ignoring just how nice she felt against him. How warm her skin was and just how much she smelled of lavender.

When he went to straighten he found her gripping his robes lightly. " _Winters_-"

He broke off when he felt her soft lips against his cheek. " Stay, please. Don't listen to my brother Sirius, he can be a stubborn Hippogriff."

" Hey-"

" Can it, Rey. We visited long enough." Ezekiel said pulling his brother towards the Hospital Wing door.

" But-"

" We'll check on you later, Elaine." Ezekiel said calmly before shutting the door.

Muttering to herself about how inconsiderate young people now a days were, Madam Pomfrey returned to her office.

" Don't listen to him, Sirius. Rey often puts his foot in his mouth." Elaine said offering him a kind smile.

" He's right, I am a Black. Regulus did pick up a lot of bad habits from me when we were kids." Sirius said calmly, fidgeting with his robes.

" So what if you're a Black? It's just a name."

" But you met my mother and my cousins…and remember what a dung brained arse I was when we were-"

" The key word there Sirius, is _were_. You _**WERE**_ a dung brained arse when we were First Years. You've grown a lot since then. Besides, not all your cousins are terrible, look at Andy. She's a sweety and nothing like the rest of your family."

" Ellie, I-"

" My mum is a LeStrange and she isn't like the rest of them." Elaine said to Sirius' surprise.

" She's a LeStrange?" Sirius gaped at her. " Does that mean you're related t-"

" Rodolphus and Rabastan are my first cousins." Elaine said suddenly feeling awkward.

Sirius stared at her, his face showing his stunned surprise. She was absolutely nothing like her cousins. He had met the LeStrange family a few times, they made his mother and aunt look like fairy godmothers.

Elaine was nothing like them.

Ezekiel maybe, but definitely not Elaine.

" You're full of it, you're not related to them!" Sirius said attempting to laugh but was cut short when she gave him an irritated look.

Oddly enough, it did remind him of the one Rodolphus had given him on a frequent basis.

Now that he thought of it, Elaine and Rodolphus did have the same eye shape. Other than that, he didn't see any similarities.

Now Ezekiel he could see it.

Even Reynold resembled the LeStrange family more so then their sister.

Maybe Elaine was adopted.

" Are you adopted?" He asked suddenly. She gave him a bewildered look.

" _What_?"

" You say your mum was a LeStrange and I've seen her, you don't look like her or your brothers. You don't act like the LeStranges either."

Elaine sat there gaping open mouthed at him. " For your information Sirius Black, I get my hair and eye color from my papa!"

Now that she pointed it out, her father did have similar coloring. He had only saw her father once just before their Third Year.

" And my mama is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet!" Elaine huffed and at that moment, Sirius could see the LeStrange side in her. With her eyes narrowed and the slight from of her mouth, he would have thought Rodolphus was the one glaring at him.

" Okay, stop with that face!" He said quickly causing her quirk her brow.

Yep, it was even more pronounced now.

" Stop!" He said grinning. " Now that I know you two are related, that look you're giving me looks just like Rodolphus!"

" _And_?"

" You are to cute to remind me of him, now stop!" Sirius said without thinking. Once it was out he felt heat flood his face.

" _D_-_Did you just c_-_call me c-cute_?" She squeaked.

" I-uh-well…you see…" He looked down to see her giving him an adorable smile. " Don't give me that look!" He said quickly.

" _What look_?"

" _That one_!" Sirius said quickly turning his face away. He jumped when he felt her soft lips brush against his cheek again.

" I think you're cute too!" Elaine said smiling at him.

" _I_-_I_-_I_-_I_…_well_,_ I just_-" Sirius stammered, rubbing the back of his head, undoing the hair tie there.

" Oh, here sit! Let me fix your hair." Elaine said quickly pulling him to sit. Taking her brush from her nightstand, she gently began to gather his hair up and tie back. " _**THERE**_!"

" _Th_-_Thanks_." Sirius said calmly, enjoying the feel of her fingers through his hair. Before he could stop himself, he pulled her onto his lap and buried his face into her hair.

" _S_-_Sirius_!" She squeaked at his sudden, out of character move.

" I won't let him take you, Ellie." Sirius said tightening his hold around her. " He can't have you."

Elaine bit her lip, unsure of what to say. " I'm afraid to sleep, Sirius."

" _Why_?"

" He made me come to him last night, I don't know how but I was in the Forest with him. I don't know how or why but I was there with him and-"

" _And what_?"

" And…" She broke off, unsure of what to say. " Listen, just…forget-"

" And what, Ellie…what did he do?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding dangerous.

Almost deadly.

What had that bastard done to her?

" He…_touched_…me…"

Elaine felt his arms tighten around her.

" _Where_…?"

Elaine bit her lip at his question.

" _J_-_Just forget I said anything_."

" You want me to pretend that that bastard didn't touch you!" Sirius growled threateningly. " He doesn't get to touch you, Elaine!"

" _Sirius_, _c_-_calm_-"

" I am calm, Elaine." Sirius said, his voice going eerily calm as he went to stand.

" _S_-_Sirius_…" Elaine said noticing the cold deadly look in his grey eyes. " Please don't go looking for him! I don't want you getting hurt because of me!"

" He doesn't get to touch you!" He snarled low.

" _Please_!" Elaine said wrapping her arms his, gripping him to her tightly. " Please Sirius! Don't do something stupid and dangerous because of me!"

" What makes you think I'm going to do something stupid and dangerous?" Sirius asked flashing her a charming smile.

" Because I know you…" She said rather bluntly. " I've lost count how many times I've had to escort you to detention for doing something stupid and dangerous."

" I'd never do anything really stupid and dangerous." He said continuing to give her his smile. " Now, just climb back into bed and rest so that you'll be all rested up for the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

" _Fine_! But I'm going to ask Lily to keep an eye on you!" Elaine said, narrowing her eyes in a very Rodolphus like way.

" How are you gonna-"

" _Mrrrrow_!"

Sirius looked down to see a sleek hazel colored Kneazel blinking a set of bemused golden colored eyes up at him.

" You've met Ceridwen, correct?" Elaine grinned up at him. " Cerry, go tell Lily I want to see her!"

And before Sirius could blink, the Kneazel was gone. " I can't keep an eye on you in your Common Room but Lily can! If she thinks you, James, Remus and Peter are up to no good she can just yell at James enough to make him feel guilty. Remus tends to be the most logical of you boys and Peter won't do anything unless the three of you do it too."

" You know, you look all cute and innocent and naïve but you are devious. Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

" You just called me cute again." Elaine said enjoying his awkward embarrassed look.

" _Whatever_…" He said earning a giggle from her. " Did you seriously just giggle?"

" Promise me that you won't do anything stupid and dangerous, Sirius." Elaine said hugging his arm tighter, pressing it to her chest.

" _Stoooop_, Ellie!" Sirius said secretly enjoying the feel.

" No Sirius, promise me!" She said pouting to the point that he sighed.

" Ellie…"

" Come on, _pleeeeease_!"

" This is rather unseemly, Ellie. Didn't your mum ever tell you ladies don't beg?"

" Didn't your papa ever tell you it was ungentlemanly to deny a lady?"

" Well, he wasn't real chatty. He mainly drank a lot of fire whiskey and called me a little bastard."

" _**SIRIUS**_!"

" What? He did, on more then one occasion."

Before he could blink she was full blown hugging him. " What…? Ellie…what?"

" I'm sorry that they were mean to you, Sirius. Your parents should never have treated you that way." Elaine said hugging him tighter.

" It's fine, Ellie." He said rubbing the back of her head lightly comfortingly. " They're not the most loving and warm people."

" But they shouldn't have treated their own child that way!"

" Not everyone's as nice as your parents."

" But you deserve better." She said, locking her green eyes on him. " Even if you're to stubborn to admit it."


	13. Chapter 12

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Thank you all for your reviews and favs, you guys are amazing! Have a great week!

" I can't believe Evans and Winters conned you in lot into not going into the Forest." Sirius growled, his arms crossed as he slumped into a cushy armchair.

" They didn't con us into anything!" James denied indignantly.

" Oh please Prongs, all Evans had to do was threaten to curse you and you caved! And you," Sirius said turning his gaze to Remus. " All Winters had to do was give you those giant puppy eyes of hers and you caved like a beach Giant Squid!"

" Well Lainey wasn't wrong about you acting rash. We need to do some research on Gavin before we act." Remus said rubbing his brow, he looked exhausted from his most recent transformation. " From what I've read, he's ancient vampire who's paved a bloody path through history."

" We could take him." Sirius pouted.

" I don't know about fighting Vampires, Sirius!" Peter said cautiously. " From what we've learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts, only really powerful Vampires are able to pull people's minds from their bodies…and he did that to Elaine last night!"

" Do you remember seeing anything last night?" Sirius asked Remus nervously.

" Not much…same as always." Remus said. " Nothing out of the ordinary, that is.

" You're really on edge about this, Sirius." James said coolly.

" Wouldn't you be? There's an ancient leech roaming the grounds!"

" Yeah, but you seem extra on edge…is it because he went after Elaine?" Peter asked.

" Elaine has nothing to do with this!" Sirius said, his cheeks pinkening.

" Me thinks the Padfoot doth protest to much!" James grinned, elbowing his best friend teasingly. " Just admit it, mate! Winters isn't bad looking, granted she's not as Groovy as Evans but still."  
" What the devil did you just say, Prongs?" Sirius said gaping at him.  
" It's a Muggle phrase I heard Evans say once. I think it means attractive." James said. " And apparently, _**FLY**_ means something other than flying in the Muggle World too!"

" Muggles are weird." Sirius said looking dumbfounded as Remus smirked into his book.

" Will Lainey be released in time to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Remus asked calmly.

" Yeah, Madam Pomfrey said if she gets some rest tonight she'll be able to go tomorrow." Sirius said as Elaine's Kneazel, Ceridwen, sat purring on Lily's lap, watching his with eerily with her golden colored eyes.

" She keeps watching me." Sirius whispered as Remus looked up to see the Kneazel eyeing him closely.

" Perhaps she's here to keep an eye on you." Remus said.

" You don't suppose she suspects that we're…you know…"

" Highly doubtful, Petey old boy." James said dismissively. " Kneazels are intelligent but not that intelligent."

" But they're highly instinctive creatures, that only adds to their intelligence." Remus said calmly as Ceridwen flicked her poofy tail as Lily scratched her chin.

" Never thought I'd be jealous of a Kneazel." James pouted.

" Jeeze Prongs, you've got it bad." Sirius laughed.

" Like you're one to talk, Padfoot!" James smirked. " A little birdie told me you called Winters cute today!"

" Who the bloody hell told you that!" Sirius demanded, his face turning the color of Lily's hair.

" Notice how he has not denied it." Remus smirked before popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

" Shut it, Mooney!" Sirius said, his voice starting to crack slightly.

" Look! He's getting embarrassed!" James laughed before cupping his hands to his mouth and inhaling deeply. " _**SIRIUS BLACK LIKES**_-"

_**WHAM**_!

Sirius had tackled his friend to the floor and began wrestling with him.

" _**CAN IT**_, _**JAMES**_!"

" _**NEVER**_! _**JUST ADMIT IT**_!"

" _**PISS OFF**_!"

" _**DAMN IT**_, _**SIRIUS**_! _**YOU ALMOST HIT ME IN THE GOBSTONES**_! _**I**_'_**M GONNA EVENTUALLY NEED THOSE FOR EVANS**_!"

" _**SHUT IT**_, _**JAMES**_! _**THERE**_'_**S NO WAY IN HELL SHE**_'_**D**_ _**EVER WANT THAT TWIG AND PEBBLES IN YOUR TROUSERS**_!"

" _Idiots_." Remus heard Lily mutter to herself as she lifted a cup of tea to her lips.

" What are you reading?" Sirius asked standing above Elaine who sat underneath the a large oak tree beside the Black Lake.

" _J_-_Just a book_!" She said, slamming the book shut in embarrassment.

" About?"

" _N_-_Nothing_!"

" Must be boring." Sirius said crouching beside her. " Ellie, I know you like reading but why would you read a book about nothing?"

Elaine didn't know how to respond and Sirius saw her cheeks begin to pinken.

Deciding to see for himself, he reached around her to tap her farthest shoulder. When she turned to see who was there he managed to snatch the book out of her hands.

" _**SIRIUS**_!"

" Relax Ellie, I'm not gonna put an exploding cracker or a dung bomb in it!" He laughed flipping through the book.

It seemed like a normal book until he noticed the pictures.

Sirius felt heat flood his face as he saw several drawings of men and women wrapped in rather…_intimate_ poses.

" Th-This isn't nothing, Ellie!" He stammered. " Where the blazes did you even get something like this? Madam Pince would've burned it!"

" I-I um…got it f-from…Andy…"

" _**WHERE THE DEVIL DID ANDROMEDA GET IT**_!" He gapped, horrified that his cousin had given the book to Elaine.

" She said that Ted had accidentally bought it without realizing what it was!"

" Oh I'm sure he did!" Sirius said sarcastically as he continued to flip through the book, making a mental note of certain pages. He didn't believe for a second that his cousin's boyfriend had found the book on accident. " Bloody pervert."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at a certain pose on a page. " How can humans be so flexible?"

" _H_-_Here_! J-Just give it to me and I'll return it to her!" Elaine squeaked, reaching for the book only to have him lean away, smirking evilly at her.

" Hold on, I wanna look through it too!" He said, his baritone voice dropping an octave. " You know Winters, you act all sweet and innocent, but I have a sneaking suspicion that this is actually _**YOUR**_ book and this isn't your first time reading it!"

" What are you talking about?" She said avoiding eye contact with him.

" You looked completely at ease reading this…especially here where everyone can see you." Sirius grinned evilly at her. " Were you maybe hopeful that a certain someone would catch you?"

When she refused to answer him, Sirius leaned forward and brushed a lock of hair away from her shoulder. He took a deep breath, inhaling her mouth watering scent, and placed a kiss in the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

" _**S**_-_**SIRIUS**_!" She moaned lightly, arching her back as she felt him trail a finger lightly up and down her spine.

" Well Miss Winters, I think that you may have wanted to get caught." He said nipping her pulse lightly. " Aren't you glad it was me and not some dimwitted dolt like Dawlish? He'd have no qualms about taking advantage of a sweet little Prefect like you."

" Please, you know I don't-" Elaine broke off when Sirius pinned her securely beneath him and pressed his lips greedily against her soft ones.

" You taste good." He mumbled against her lips, reaching up and trace her cheekbone. She simply grinned up at him, placing her forehead against his.

" You know Winters, I saw a few poses in that book that seem rather interesting and I'd like to attempt. However, I believe we're a tad over dressed."

" Well Mister Black, I am quite sure that you know a spell to remedy that." Elaine said nipping his mouth softly.

" I do…but where's the fun in that? This is one time that I believe magic isn't needed." Sirius laughed, reaching down and hooking his fingers under her panty-line, slowly easing them down her well-toned legs.

Before she could ask what he had planned, he returned to her mouth, one hand sliding back to stroke her lightly at the tender folds between her legs.

He heard her gasp lightly and he seized the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He became emboldened to continue as he felt her delicate hands cup his face, her tongue dancing lightly with his own.

" _Sirius_!" She whimpered as he pulled away to nip her jaw, his fingers continuing to work their magic. " Where did you-_**HAH**_!" She arched her breasts against him as he inserted another finger inside her tight, slickened walls.

" Like that, huh?" He laughed as her hands drifted downwards towards his belt. " You're playing a dangerous game, Winters." He smirked as she undid his belt and top button.

" Well Mister Black, as a Beater, I'm used to danger." She whispered heatedly into his ear, undoing another two buttons. " I'm a Hufflepuff Beater at that. Everyone thinks we're a bunch of pushovers, so I always have to be a bit…extra…on the Pitch."

Sirius hissed excitedly as she slid her hand into his trousers to stroke him. " Would you like me to show exactly what I consider to be…_extra_?"

He nodded, unable to speak as she lowered her head, her hand freeing him from his trousers. He almost whimpered as she paused, her lips just inches from him, her warm breath sending chills through him.

He saw a hint of mischief in her cat shaped eyes before she lowered her mouth to take him into-

_**WHAM**_!  
"_** OI**_! _**PADFOOT**_, _**RISE AND SHINE**_

Sirius swore loudly as a pillow suddenly collided painfully with his head.

" _**PISS OFF**_, _**PRONGS**_!" He growled, burying his face into his own pillow, trying to will himself back to sleep.

" _**SIRIUS**_, _**GET UP**_! _**IT**_'_**S THE FIRST HOGSMEADE TRIP OF THE YEAR**_!" Peter said loudly, as he and Remus pulled back the curtains back from around his bed.

" I swear to the Bloody Baron, I'm going to Hex the three of you!" Sirius growled, pulling the covers back over his head.

" Come on, Sirius! We've got to hurry up and get ready! Zonkos and butterbeer await!" James said, jerking the blankets off his best friend.

" Maybe he's sick, James. We've never had this kind of trouble getting him up for a Hogsmeade adventure before." Peter said pulling on a red sweater, mussing up his mousy blonde hair.

" Sirius, up and at 'em! We've gotta head to the Great Hall for breakfast!" James said, yanking a pillow out from under Sirius.

" Come on Sirius, Lily agreed to have a butterbeer with James if he agreed not to annoy her for an entire week. We have to hurry before he implodes." Remus laughed.

" Hey, maybe Winters been released from the Hospital Wing by now." James said noticing how Sirius sat up at the remark. " She's probably starving for some breakfast, should probably head down-"

" _**ALRIGHT PRONGS**_! _**I**_'_**M MOVING**_!" Sirius groaned managing to slide out of bed and walk shirtless over to the wardrobe beside his bed.

" Hurry and make yourself pretty for Winters and head downstairs!" James grinned, dodging a rolled up ball of socks that was hurled at his head.

" How are you feeling, Elaine?" A blonde haired girl with a round kind face asked as the red head sat beside her at the Hufflepuff table.

" A bit, thank you for asking, Alice!" Elaine said pouring herself a glass of orange juice. " And thank you for bringing me my homework!"

" I think the Hat made a mistake in your Sorting. With all this studying, you should have been placed in Ravenclaw!" Alice laughed. " If I were in the Hospital Wing I'd take it easy and nap a lot!"

" I'd still be in my First Year if I did that every time I was in the Hospital Wing!" Elaine laughed. " Besides, I have to keep up with my studies if I'm going to be an Auror!"  
" Now why would a pretty little thing like you want to do something as silly and dangerous?"

Alice and Elaine looked up to see two Fourth Year Ravenclaw boys, one with wavy golden locks, the other with dark brown hair styled in a bowl cut. The blonde boy was giving them boy a wide toothy grin while the dark haired boy giving Elaine a leery look.

" What do you want, Lockhart?" Alice asked, irritation heavy in her voice.

" I'm simply wondering why oh why, would a pretty little thing like you ever want to do something as silly and dangerous as becoming an Auror?" Lockhart asked Elaine, still grinning from ear to ear.

" What makes it so silly?" Elaine asked politely, ignoring the massive amount of condescension in his voice.

" Why would you want to risk messing up that pretty face by becoming an Auror?" Lockhart asked leaning in closer to Elaine, flipping his hair nonchalantly. " You should do something easy and safe like becoming a cosmetics witch! With a face like yours, though not as amazing as mine, you'd be sure to sell quite a bit!"

" You should listen to Gilderoy, Winters." The dark haired boy sneered stepping around to Elaine's back. " You should leave the dangerous jobs to the men and do something more lady like. I'm sure Gilderoy'll hire you to sell his own line of hair care products."

" Can it, Dawlish! Witches are perfectly capable of becoming Aurors!" Alice snapped causing the two boys to cast her a bemused face. " They can be whatever they want, regardless of looks! If Professors McGonagall or Sprout heard you two talking like this they'd surely show you what Witches are capable of!"  
" She's right, you know." Elaine said pointedly, popping a piece of bacon into her mouth. " Professor McGonagall is an _**AMAZING**_ dueler! She once came to the Dueling Club where she and Professor Flitwick showed us a bunch of techniques!"

" Professor McGonagall is an anomaly for sure…and I'm sure that she was very attractive in her time-"

" Ignore them, Elaine!" Alice said leaning around Lockhart to grin at her friend. " You and I'll definitely become Aurors and show these sexist pigs what for! I mean, all Lockhart's really good at is grinning at himself in the mirror!"

Elaine couldn't help but laugh as Gilderoy Lockhart jumped from his seat to glare at the blonde.

" And don't pay any attention to Dawlish here! He's just a sexist pig who'll only be able to get a date by slipping a girl a love potion!"

" Alice, that wasn't nice!" Elaine whispered to her friend, trying her best to hide the grin behind her wall of red hair.

" Alas my sweet friend, the truth often hurts!" Alice whispered back as Dawlish puffed up angrily, ready to lay into her.

" Listen here, you little-"

" Is there a problem here?"

The teens looked up to see a Seventh Year Gryffindor boy with blonde hair and kind brown eyes. A shiny Prefects badge on his red and black robes.

" _O_-_Oh_! _F_-_Frank_!" Alice said as a hint of pink flooded her cheeks.

" _Longbottom_." Dawlish said glaring at the blonde boy.

" No problem what-so-ever." Lockhart said.

" Dawlish…and Lockhart, correct?" Frank said coolly and not bothering to wait for their response continued. " I would assume you both would like to hurry and finish you're breakfast before heading off into Hogsmeade."

Lockhart, who was gapping in astonishment at Frank for not knowing who he was, was hauled off by Dawlish back to the Ravenclaw table.

" Are you two alright?" Frank asked, offering them a kind smile, his eyes meeting Alice's. " Y-You're Alice Travers, right?"

Elaine saw Alice's face go from pink to red in a manner of seconds.

" _Y_-_Yes_, I am!" Alice said after a reassuring nudge from Elaine. " _I_'_m Alice_!"

" I've seen you at Professor Flitwick's Dueling club!" Frank said not noticing her awkwardness…or if he did, didn't bother to show it. " You're awesome!"

" _**Heh**_…" Alice said and after a small poke from Elaine she continued. " _Th_-_Thank you_…_y_-_you_'_re good t_-_too_!"

" You're right to not listen to them, Miss Travers."

" _Y_-_You can call me __**Alice**_."

" _Alice_…don't either of you listen to them! Our world needs more Witch Aurors." Frank said offering Alice a reassuring smile. " Besides…after seeing you use a wand in Dueling Club…I have no doubt you'll be an amazing Auror."

With that, the Gryffindor Prefect made his way toward his House table and sat beside his friends.

" So when's the wedding?" Elaine teased as he friend continued to watch the Seventh Year dreamily.

" I don't know what you're talking about…" Alice said only taking her eyes off him when she saw him glance over his shoulder to see her watching her.

" _Mhm_…" Elaine laughed before she saw Lily enter the Great Hall. Waving to her fellow red head Elaine looked back to her plate to resume her meal.

" Morning Winters."

Elaine felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of Sirius' voice.

She looked up to see him watching her with amusement in his grey eyes. In his arms, looking completely relaxed was Ceridwen, tail twitching lightly in content.

" I believe this belongs to you." Sirius said calmly.

" Hello princess!" Elaine said reaching over to scratch Ceridwen's chin, earning a loud purr from the Kneazel. " I hope you weren't to much to trouble last night."

" Well, it was slightly irritating when she decided to follow me into the bathroom last night." Sirius said as the Kneazel began purring even louder, her front paw dangling out of Sirius' arms. " Did you know that Kneazels, much like cats, have an intense hatred of water?"

" Did you know the Kneazels, like cats, can be very vindictive creatures?" Elaine smirked, her green eyes locking on his grey ones. " If I were you, I'd keep an eye on your socks."

Alice burst out laughing at the sight of Sirius going slack jawed at Elaine's nonchalant statement.

" It's true," Elaine continued. " There's a myth that says a Kneazel's wrath can last seven generations. Just ask Rey what happened when he accidentally tramped on Cerry's tail."

" Good thing I didn't really do anything to her." Sirius said regaining his composure.

" I figured, she's picky about who she lets touch and hold her. If you had, she'd never let you near her."

" She did enjoy following him around whenever he went to go somewhere." Lily said sitting beside her friend. " Like a mama Kneazel watching over one of her kits."

Elaine laughed and offered a piece of bacon to Ceridwen. The Kneazel hurtled herself out of Sirius' arms and landed casually in her lap. The Kneazel eagerly devoured the bacon, purring even louder then before.

" Who's mama's pretty girl?" Elaine asked the Kneazel, rubbing her ear gently. " Did you enjoy your time with Aunty Lily?"

" She was an absolute _purrfect_ lady!" Lily laughed, offering Ceridwen a piece of fried egg. The Gryffindor Prefect ignored Sirius rolling his eyes at her pun.

" Nice Kneazel, Sirius. You looked so manly holding it." A condescending voice say. Sirius turned to see his younger brother, Regulus, giving him a disgusted look.

Beside him stood a thirteen year old boy with black hair and eyes glaring hatefully at Elaine.

_Rabastan LeStrange._

" I don't recall asking for your opinion, Reg." Sirius said coolly, stepping between Rabastan and Elaine.

" You never did care much for the opinions of others." Regulus sneered, his eyes darting from Elaine to where Remus sat with James and Peter, keenly eyeing the situation. " If you did, you wouldn't spend so much time with your lessers."

" Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Reg." Sirius said smirking over at his brother. " I do care about the opinions of others…it's just that your opinion is worth less than a pile of dragon dung."

Elaine saw Regulus' face redden as several surrounding students laughed. After all the times she Bellatrix and her gang had humiliated her she couldn't help but feel some empathy for him.

" _Sir_-"

" You know Mother and Father won't approve of you associating with a Mudwallower like her." Regulus said before he spat on the floor in-front of Elaine.

Any amount of empathy she had for him, instantly evaporated.

Sirius made a move to snatch his brother but Elaine, Lily and Alice grabbed him, securely him in place.

" Say that again, Regulus! I bloody dare you!" Sirius said in an animalistic snarl.

" Sirius, stop! Calm down!" Elaine said loudly, gripping his arm tightly to her. From the corner of her eye she saw Remus and James stand from their seats, poised to aide if needed.

" He's not worth it!" Lily said as she and Alice attempted to separate the brothers.

" I'm sure Mother and Father will enjoy hearing all about you and your Mudwaller trollop!"

" _**EAT**_ _**SLUGS**_, _**REGULUS**_!"

Elaine hadn't seen James and Remus leave their table or who exactly had cast the spell. Yet both they and her brother Reynold had appeared, wands drawn and pointed at the Slytherin teens.

She was still trying to keep Sirius from cursing his brother, who was now vomiting slugs all over the floor.

" Want to repeat that, Black!" Reynold snarled, the grip on his wand so tight that his knuckles were white. " What was it you called my sister?"

" _**REYNOLD**_, _**PUT THAT WAND DOWN!"**_ Elaine snapped attempting to regain some control over the escalating situation. " _**THIS IS THE GREAT HALL**_,_** NOT A TAVERN BRAWL**_!"

" B-But Elaine-"

" _**I SAID PUT IT DOWN**_, _**NOW**_!"

Sirius saw the teen reluctantly reply, his black eyes still locked on Regulus and his cousin.

" Best listen to her Winters, or else she'll write to that Dunglicker Muggle Sympathizing mother-"

_**WHAM**_!

" _**REY**_!" Elaine yelled as her brother had launched himself at Rabastan. The Ravenclaw teen had managed to get a few good blows in before Remus pulled him off.

Blood gushed from Rabastan's now broken nose.

" _**LET GO OF ME**_, _**LUPIN**_!" Rey snarled, struggling against the Gryffindor's hold. He managed to deliver a good kick to Rabastan's stomach before Remus could get him a safe distance away.

Sirius however, had seen Regulus point his wand at Remus and Elaine's brother. Diving for him he managed to tackle him to the ground as James dove to help him just as several Slytherin's stood to join the fray.

_**BANG**_!

A loud bang had wrung throughout the hall suddenly before an angry voice yelled.

" _**THAT**_! _**IS**_! _**ENOUGH**_!"

The entire hall froze as Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout entered, Hagrid following close behind them.

Elaine gulped at the look on the teachers faces.

She had never seen Professor McGonagall's mouth go so thin before.

Sirius and Regulus must not have heard Dumbledore since they and James were still exchanging blows on the floor.

" _**BREAK IT UP**_, _**LADS**_! _**BREAK IT UP**_!" Hagrid yelled pulling the brothers apart and shoeing James to the side with his foot.

" Your heads of houses shall deal with this situation." Was all the Dumbledore said, and even though his voice sounded calm, Elaine saw fury flashing through his electric blue eyes.

" _Miss Black_!" Professor McGonagall snapped at Andromeda who had only just arrived to breakfast. " You will escort your cousin to the Hospital Wing immediately. Madam Pomfrey will fix him up quickly and once that has been accomplished, you will escort him straight to Professor Slughorn's office!"

" _Y_-_Yes Professor_!" Andromeda said her face twisted in disgust as Regulus hurled a massive amount of slugs onto Hagrid's shoe.

" Mister LeStrange should accompany you, as well." Dumbledore said calmly. " He'll need to get that nose looked at."

" Yes sir," Andromeda said before turning a furious look to the Slytherin teens. " You heard them! Hurry up and move!"

As the three made their way past Elaine and Lily, Rabastan spat a wad of blood on his cousin's shoe.

" Grandfather should have drowned your traitorous mother at birth! It would have saved the family the shame of her whelping y-"

_**SLAP**_!

The sound of Elaine's hand making contact with Rabastan's face made Sirius flinch.

She had hit him so hard that it echoed through the hall.

_Note to self_, _never insult Elaine_'_s mother_. He thought.

" I believe thirty points from Slytherin will do for that comment, Mister LeStrange." Dumbledore said stroking his beard calmly. He nodded to Andromeda who hauled the two Third Years from the hall.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Sorry for the long delay in updating. This Corona Virus thing is ridiculous! Hope all of you are safe and healthy! Everyone have a wonderful weekend! Thank you all for the favs/reviews/follows!

" Miss Evans, you'll escort Misters Black, Lupin and Potter to my office!" Professor McGonagall snapped, her eyes narrowing on the three Gryffindor boys.

" _Y_-_Yes Professor_…" Lily said before escorting three of the four Marauders from the Hall. She and Sirius cast concerned looks before turning the corner.

" Mister Winters! My office, now!" Piped Professor Flitwick before he escorted and Rey.

" Are you alright, Elaine?" Alice asked, noticing her friend who was currently taking several deep breaths.

" Miss Winters, I do believe that you and I shall take a walk." Professor Sprout said calmly as Ceridwen began to rub herself against Elaine's leg.

" I'm sorry?" Elaine said, not fully hearing what the Herbology Teacher had said.

" You and I are going to take a stroll around the grounds." Professor Sprout said placing a reassuring hand on Elaine's shoulder.

A strong mulchy scent flooded her senses as she let herself be led from the hall.

The two of them were completely oblivious to the eyes of Lucius Malfoy and his friends locked on her.

Elaine and Professor Sprout walked in complete silence for a long time.

Elaine was trying hard to keep the fury inside her from boiling over. She couldn't remember ever being this angry before.

" It's fascinating, really." Professor Sprout said finally as they continued past Greenhouse Four.

" I'm sorry?"

" I always fascinated at how members of the same bloodline can be so different from each other."

Elaine remained silent not wanting to look at her Head of House.

" I attended Hogwarts with your uncle, your mother following a few years later." Professor Sprout said calmly. " They couldn't have been more different. Your uncle was a cruel and manipulative boy. Your mother was kind and gentle person who simply wanted to please her family…however, it all fell apart when she met a certain stubborn Gryffindor who treated her like a queen."

Elaine found herself smiling at how Professor Sprout had described her parents perfectly.

" You and your siblings are completely different from Rodolphus and Rabastan." Professor Sprout continued. " Andromeda Black is the complete opposite of her sister Bellatrix…and Sirius Black is of his brother."

Elaine bit her lip at the thought of Sirius getting in trouble because of her.

" Even your brothers are opposites." Professor Sprout laughed at the thought of the twins. " One is loud and rambunctious and the other is silent and calculative."

" They're going to be in trouble because of me." Elaine said looking out towards the school, twisting her hands nervously.

" You don't know that for certain." Professor Sprout said smiling.

" Professors McGonagall and Flitwick seemed extremely angry." Elaine said nervously. " Well…it was mainly Professor McGonagall but Professor Flitwick seemed irritated!"

Professor Sprout laughed at the truth in her statement. " Well Minerva is rather upset that members of her House were brawling in the Great Hall…however, I'm sure she'll see reason once they explain they were defending not only yours but Miss Evans' honor."

Elaine didn't feel convinced.

" This is why I prefer plants." Professor Sprout chuckled. " They're much less hassle."

" I can see how you could come to that conclusion." Elaine laughed.

" I cannot _**BEGIN**_ to express how utterly ashamed I am of how you three have acted this morning!"

" Professor McGonagall, it's-"

" Be silent, Miss Evans!" Professor McGonagall said slamming her hands onto her desks. " I cannot believe the sight I saw when entering the Great Hall this morning! Brawling in the Great Hall! What the blazes were you lot thinking?"

" That if Rabastan and Regulus called Winters a Mudwaller one more time I was going to pound them into the ground!" James said his fists clenched so tightly his hands bled.

" _Excuse me_?" Professor McGonagall said, her eyebrow raised.

" It's true, Professor." Remus said cautiously. " Sirius and Elaine were having a conversation when Regulus and Rabastan came and started insulting her!"

" That does not excuse the fact that you lot-"

" _Professor_! They called Winters a trollop and called her mother a Dunglicker!" James said quickly.

" How can we call ourselves Gryffindors if we let someone insult a lady's honor?" Remus asked nonchalantly.

" Technically Remus didn't even throw a punch, Professor. He pulled the Winters kid off of Rabastan!" James said quickly.

" Mister Black, you have been surprisingly quiet throughout this entire discussion." Professor McGonagall said crossing her arms. " Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

" I shoulda hit that little sack of shit harder." Sirius said bluntly. " I can't believe we're related."

" Now would not be the time, mate!" James muttered to Sirius.

" Anything else, Mister Black?" Professor McGonagall asked, her already thin mouth going even thinner.

" Just to expect Regulus and Rabastan to retaliate for today." Sirius said calmly. " I may not like them, but I understand their line of thinking. They're not going to let this go with just a simple talking to or detention. Both have said they approve of Voldemort's ideology and you can expect them to do something cruel."

His words caused Professor McGonagall to raise a well manicured eyebrow.

" I'm not saying that I'm going to start anything with my brother or his friends! I'm just saying to expect something from them and for the teachers to keep an eye on them."

Professor McGonagall was silent for a long time, carefully contemplating his warning.

" Very well Mister Black, I will take your words into consideration. Now," She took a deep breath before continuing. " For your punishment-"  
" We're still being punished!" James gaped is utter disbelief. " Even after-"

" Yes Potter, you are being punished. As noble as your actions were, you were brawling in the Great Hall! You need to be reprimanded for it!"

Lily was staring at the Transfiguration teacher in disbelief.

" You three will not be attending the Hogsmeade trip today and Potter, if you interrupt me one more time, you will receive detention!"

" Professor, will Regulus and Rabastan be allowed t-"

" That will be for Professor Slughorn to decide, Mister Lupin." Professor McGonagall said firmly. " Don't bother Miss Evans, my decision is final!"

Sirius saw Lily tense at Professor McGonagall's statement, her hand partially raised. He saw her bite her lip before looking down sadly.

" I will take you words into consideration, Mister Black. Now…you four are dismissed."

Sirius followed his friends out of the office and along the Transfiguration Hallway.

He wasn't allowed into Hogsmeade today…which meant he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Elaine.

" Hey Evans," Sirius said making the red head glance over her shoulder. " Can I ask you something?"

" About?"

" Winters."

" Oh drop the act Sirius and just call her Ellie." Lily said waving her hand. " We all know you've been calling her that for the past couple of days. And while we're at it, just admit to yourself that you like her."

" This isn't what I wanted to talk about." Sirius said, his face reddening.

" Well, your life would be a lot less complicated if you'd just admit it." Lily shrugged. " But whatever, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

" You're still going to Hogsmeade, right?"

" Yeah?" Lily said cautiously. " I don't plan on going to Zonkos, if that's what-"

" Can you keep an eye on Winters for me?"

Lily was taken aback by Sirius' sudden request.

" I was planning on spending time with her anyway, but why?"

" Just make sure she doesn't go anywhere alone with Malfoy." Sirius said, his voice becoming eerily deadly.

" Why would Malfoy come anywhere near Els?" Lily asked curiously. " He hates Muggleborns and their sympathizers."

" I know, but the day I saw him trying to talk to her and she looked extremely uncomfortable. I thought she was going to Apparate on the spot." Sirius said causing Lily's green eyes to narrow.

" I was already planning to spending time with Els but now I'm definitely not planning to leave her side." The Gryffindor Prefect said firmly. " Els is my best mates and she's never done any harm to anyone. I don't understand why those twats want to torment her is beyond me!"

" I don't know." Sirius lied.

He had started to believe that Elaine had become the subject of Bellatrix's torment because of her parents.

He believed Regulus was plotting something against Elaine because of he suspected that Sirius had feelings for her.

If Sirius were to pursue those feelings then his family would see it as an act of dishonor and something terrible could happen to her.

The thought of never seeing Elaine smile again made his chest tighten.

His heart almost stopped at the thought off any harm coming to her.

" Thanks Evans…" Sirius said running his hand through his hair, causing the band in his hair to dislodge. "_** BULLOCKS**_!"

" Really Sirius!" Lily laughed as the Fifth Year's face reddened.

" _What_?"

" You've got it bad!"

" What?"

" For Els!" Lily said grinning evilly at him and enjoying how uncomfortable he became. " Just admit it Sirius, you like Els-"

" Well yeah, we're friends!"

" Mhm, you two are more then friends, Sirius!"

" Like you and James?" Sirius asked causing Lily's face redden.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius! James and I are just friends!"

" Uh-huh, does he know that?" Sirius asked. " Weren't the two of you supposed to share a butterbeer today?"

" We were _**EACH**_ going to have one!" Lily said avoiding eye contact with the Fifth Year.

" Does James know that?" Sirius smirked as his dark locks hung in-front of his eyes.

" Well Els was looking forward to spending some time with you this trip!" Lily said trying to change the subject back to him. " But yes…I will definitely keep an eye on her while we're at Hogsmeade…"

" Thanks Evans…" Sirius sighed in relief, a small smile appearing on his face.

" Now, let's not keep Elaine waiting." Lily laughed. " She's probably ready to implode with worry."

" Hey Winters!" James said as they saw the Hufflepuff Prefect waiting anxiously outside the Great Hall.

" James! Remus!" Elaine said looking slightly relieved at the sight of them.

" Please tell me you haven't been waiting here this entire time." Remus said worriedly.

" No…Professor Sprout and I went for a stroll." Elaine said rubbing her arm awkwardly. " I only just got back."

" You're not in trouble are you?" James asked. " Sprout has to know that you weren't involved in the actual altercation!"

" Of course I do, Mister Potter."

James' face went as red as Elaine's hair at the sound of the Herbology teacher's firm voice.

He looked over to see Professor Sprout standing there, her eyebrow raised in a very Professor McGonagall like way.

" Of course I know that Miss Winters wasn't actually involved in that incident, Mister Potter. She has never once done something like that since she first set foot in this castle." Professor Sprout said calmly. " I take great pride in knowing the characteristics of every single member in my House."

" James didn't mean any disrespect, Professor!" Remus said quickly. " He was just concerned that Lainey might be in trouble for slapping Rabastan earlier…"

" Well Mister Lupin, as a professor I would never, ever condone physical violence between students." Professor Sprout said firmly. " However, from one person to another…Mister LeStrange deserved it for saying something as inappropriate as that."

Elaine's cheeks were pink at her Head of Houses words.

" I still shouldn't h-"

" If you hadn't Lainey, I would have." Remus said to everyone's amazement. " He shouldn't be allowed to say whatever he wants, especially about his own relatives."  
" You're too nice, Winters. You shouldn't put up with the likes of Rabastan LeStrange!" James said, adjusting his glasses slightly. " The only way to deal with a b-"

" You do realize that I am still here, Mister Potter." Professor Sprout said cutting the teen off before he could finish his sentence.

" Els!"

Elaine looked over to see Lily approaching with Sirius following close behind her.

" Lils?" Elaine said curiously as her fellow red head linked her arm with Elaine's.  
" We're going shopping in Hogsmeade!" Lily said

grinning mischieviously.

" We are?"

" Oh yes! You need something to wear other than that ratty old sweater!" Lily said, her grin growing wider. " Something a little more-"  
Elaine let out a high pitched squeak, her face turning blood red as Lily whispered something in her ear. " _**LILY**_!"

" What are you up to, Evans?" Sirius asked cautiously.

" _Nothing_!" Lily said in an innocent tone. " Come on, Els! Let's head out!"

" A-Alright…" Elaine said before noticing the three Gryffindor males hadn't moved an inch. " Aren't you lot coming?"

" Nope!" James said casually. " Hogsmeade's getting kinda boring. I think I'll head to the Pitch and get in a few hours of practice."

" I have to finish my paper for Professor Bins." Remus said calmly.

Elaine blinked in disbelief at their words.

Were they serious?

The boys had been so excited about the upcoming trip, it had been all they talked about for the past two weeks.

Now they didn't want to go?

" You lot got in trouble, didn't you…" Elaine found herself saying suddenly.

" W-"

" Only a little." Sirius said, cutting Remus off before he could give some kind of half assed excuse.

" Professor McGonagall said you couldn't go…" Elaine said as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

" Yeah…but we didn't get detention so that's a plus." Sirius said in an attempt to make her laugh.

She did not.

" We're not in trouble because of you, Lainey." Remus said quickly. " So please don't blame yourself!"

" I'm sorry…" Elaine said quickly.

" Don't be, I've been wanting to knock that condescending smirk off of Rabastan LeStrange's face for three years now."

" _Mister Potter_!"

" Well Professor, if you weren't standing there you wouldn't hear these things!" James said nonchalantly.

" And you've earned yourself an afternoon of cleaning the green houses!"

" _Bullocks_!"

" Would you prefer a week?"

" No Professor…"

" Good, I'll expect you at Green House One within the hour." Professor Sprout said before leaving the hallway.

" _Bullocks_!"

" Just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Lily sighed, rubbing her temples calmly.

" You know you like it, Evans. Just admit it!"

" You're an idiot." Lily said calmly.

" I am sorry, Sirius." Elaine said quietly, ignoring the now bickering between James and Lily.

" Don't be. Like James, I've been wanting to slug that smug face of Rabastan's for years." Sirius said calmly.

" I know you were wanting to go to Hogsmeade and now because of m-"

" Don't worry about it, Winters. I can go next time." Sirius said calmly. " So can James and Remus, so d-"

He broke off when he saw her begin to fiddle with her fingers.

When she avoided eye contact with him.

" Well, we can hang out then too." He said to her surprise.

" _W_-_What_?" She said, her face reddening.

" You know, we could go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or to Zonkos…or something." Sirius said rubbing the back of his head, thankful that his hair was hiding most of his face.

" Maybe I should stay behind."

" _Don_'_t_. If you do, Lily will drag you, kicking and flailing to Hogsmeade." Sirius smirked, enjoying the image that appeared in his head.

One of Elaine half dressed and Lily somehow barging into her dorm room and pulling her from the room.

Not even allowing her to put on a shirt or skirt.

He tried to hide the smirk as he imagined the sight of Elaine wearing only a bra and panties.

" _Sirius_?" Elaine's voice brought him out of his impure thoughts.

" _Yeah_…" Sirius said calmly focusing on the real Elaine before him and not the one he had been imagining. " You should go with Evans." He said calmly before reaching out and ruffling her soft hair.

It was so soft…

_**HOW**_ was it so soft?

When he pulled his hand back, a blast of lavender blasted him square in the face.

Inwardly he cringed at his new Animagus senses.

Everything was so intense now.

Scent and touch especially.

It made him want to press himself against Elaine and bury his face against her neck.

" Are you sure?" Elaine asked cocking her head to the side.

" Positive." Sirius said calmly. " I need to work on my History of Magic essay anyway."

" You finished that essay three days ago." Remus mused as he and Sirius made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

" Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Sirius said calmly. " And she won't feel so bad if she thinks I have homework to complete."

" It's sweet that you care about if she's having a good time or not."

" I am not sweet, Remus."

" Like a mug of butterbeer!" Remus laughed as Sirius shoved him lightly causing his friend to stumble into a lanky, greasy haired teen causing him to drop his books.  
" Watch it, Lupin!" The boy snarled low in his throat as he bent down to pick up his books.

" Watch your tone, Snivilus!" Sirius growled whirling on the boy.

" Both of you calm down." Remus said quickly, attempting to help the boy with his books. " Sorry for that, Snape."

" Mind where you're going, Lupin!" Snape growled, snatching his books from the Gryffindor.

" You should thank him for helping, Snivilus!"

" Why? It was his fault I dropped them!" Snape sneered, wrinkling his nose as though he was smelling something fowl.

" Calm down Sirius, he's right, I did bump into him." Remus said stopping his friend from stepping closer to the Slytherin.

" He doesn't need to be a prick about it!"

" Well technically, you caused me to bump into him." Remus said pointedly. " I'd be annoyed too."

" _**SNAPE**_!"

Sirius jumped at the sound of Lucius Malfoy's firm voice.

They turned to see the older Slytherin making his way towards them, his flunkies Crabbe and Goyle following close behind him.

" What's taking you so long?" Malfoy asked as they came to stand beside the Fifth Year.

" Are these Dunglickers bothering you?" Crabbe asked, rubbing his knuckles threateningly.

" Step off, Crabbe. No one's afraid of you're veiled threats." Sirius snapped as Remus continued trying to pull him towards the stairwell.

" Hope you'll have fun staying behind, Black. Don't worry about Winters, we'll take good care of her!" Malfoy said as he slung his arm around a confused Severus Snape.

Sirius lunged for Malfoy only to have Remus pull him back.

A deadly, animalistic like snarl emerged from him.

" Why would we spend any time with Elaine Winters?" Snape asked in honest confusion. " She's nothing but a Dunglicker."

" Severus-"

" You piece of shi-"

" Sirius!"

" If you even look at her wrong, I'll end you Malfoy!" Sirius snarled threateningly.

" What do you plan on doing, Black? You're banned from Hogsmeade this trip." Malfoy laughed menacingly.

" Don't worry, Sirius! Lily won't let Elaine out of her sight!" Remus said quickly.

" Ah, so the Mudblood will be there as well! Wonderful!" Malfoy smirked at he pulled a very confused looking Snape away. Flanking behind the two, like two ugly bulldogs, were Crabbe and Goyle.

" _Sirius_-"

" Let go, Remus! I have to kill some Slytherin scum!"

" You getting in even more trouble isn't going to help Elaine or Lily!" Remus said quickly.

" I said let go!" Sirius snarled, his grey eyes locked on Malfoy's retreating frame.

" Sirius, listen to me! Elaine and Lily are amazing at dueling! It'll be hard for those bastards to get the drop on either of them!" Remus said hurriedly, nervously eyeing Sirius' clenched fists. " And they'll be in the middle of Hogsmeade! It'll be hard for them to do anything to the girls in a crowd."

Sirius felt rage surging through him as he tried to control his shift.

If he were to turn into his Animagus form now then someone would definitely find out what he and his had done.

" Andromeda is going to be there, as well. She's not going to let Malfoy and his cronies anywhere near the girls!"

" Yeah…Andy's going to be there." Sirius said, breathing through his anger.

" And besides, we need to research Gavin Griffith!" Remus said causing Sirius to snarl angrily.

" I don't know which one to kill first." Sirius snarled angrily. " Malfoy or that Leach!"

" Sirius, be quiet!" Remus said quickly. " You can't say things like that to loud! What if someone where to hear you? Filch! One of the teachers! A prefect! The Head Boy or Girl even! Or worse Peeves!"

" Peeves wouldn't betray us, we've helped him cause to much chaos these years." Sirius smirked mischievously.

" Peeves would betray anyone just _**BECAUSE**_ it causes chaos!" Remus snapped as his friend's sudden careless tone.

" This is true…but Remus-"

" You won't do the girls any help by getting in trouble, Sirius. Elaine would be horrified if you were in trouble for protecting her."

He knew Remus was right.

But he would hate himself if Elaine or Lily were hurt and he could have stopped it.

" _Mrrow_?"

Remus looked down to see Ceridwen sitting at his feet.

A loud purr wringing from her small frame.

" Did Elaine send you to keep watch on us?" Remus asked the Kneazel curiously.

" _Mrrow_!" Was all the response he received before the calico brushed herself against his ankle.

" We should head to the Library. Madam Pince'll have plenty of books on Vampires…maybe one of them'll have information about Gavin." Remus ushering Sirius along to the dark corridor towards the Library.

Ceridwen followed behind them silently.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author**: Hi everyone! New Chapter for His Shining Light! Thank you all for the favs/reviews/follows!

" What are you looking at, Els?" Lily asked as they pursued the shelves of a local bookstore. " Ah…Astronomy, figures."

" I've read most of these…" Elaine sighed straightening. " …and these others don't seem very interesting." " Maybe you should try something different." Lily said glancing at the surrounding shelves. " You may want to try some of these stories…like romance."

Elaine's face reddened.

" Why would I want something like that?" She asked nervously.

" Maybe you'll find something interesting." Lily grinned cheekily, elbowing her fellow red head.

" And how would you know if there is something interesting in there, Evans? Have you read a few with hopes of a certain tousled haired Gryffindor Chaser would help you reenact some of those scenes?" A sultry voice whispered in Lily's ear.

It was the Gryffindor Prefect's turning to redden.

" Andy!" Elaine said happily, hugging the Slytherin tightly. " Where have you been all year?"

" Studying for those stupid N.E.W.T.S. I've had virtually no time for a social life!" Andromeda said, ruffling Elaine's hair. " But how have you been, Lainey? Have you managed in ensnaring my stubborn cousin's heart?"

" _**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT**_!" Elaine squeaked.

" I mean, I'd be happy with you two getting married! I'd finally have a like minded girl in the family." Andromeda said before gasping suddenly. " We could spend Holiday's together and I could help you plan your wedding! Evans and I could be Bride's Maids!" Elaine stood there gapping at her friend's rant.

" Oh you will be so pretty in a wedding gown!" Andromeda squealed before nudging Elaine. " And once you're married off, we'll work on getting Lily and that hot headed Gryffindor that Sirius hangs out with married."

" _**I**_'_**M NOT MARRYING THAT IDIOT**_!" Lily huffed angrily.

" Trust me, Lainey. Lily's going to be married to that guy within two years of leaving Hogwarts with a baby on the way!" Andromeda laughed. " And you'll be there too! Bouncing an adorable Black baby with my idiot cousin by your side!"

At this point, it was hard to tell which of the Fifth Years was more red.

" And what about you, Andy?" Elaine asked awkwardly.

" What do you mean?"

" When will you and Teddy tie the knot?" Elaine asked causing the Slytherin to almost walk head long into a bookshelf.

" What are you talking about!"

" You know," Elaine said, suddenly lowering her tone into barely more than a whisper. " Teddy Tonks, Hufflepuff Seeker and Seventh Year Prefect. The guy that you've been snogging for the past two three years!"

" _W_-_We have not_, _Lainey_!" Andromeda squeaked pulling Elaine to the side.

" Andy…everyone in Hufflepuff know's that you two are together…"

" They do!" Andromeda said in a panicked tone. " Oh no! What am I going to do, Elaine!"

" Andy, calm down. I was only kidding." Elaine said quickly.

" No you aren't! Oh God! We were trying to be inconspicuous about it!"

" Andy, I swear it! I was only joking! Only like eight people know!"

" That means sixteen people know! And if those people know then if they each tell two people that thirty-two people know and if they each tell two people-"

" Andromeda! This isn't Arithmancy!" Lily said quickly in a hushed tone. " And this really was Elaine's horrible attempt to mess with you for taunting us. No one knows about you and the Hufflepuff Seeker!"

Andromeda began to twiddle her thumbs, her eyes quickly darting around the room, looking for any listening ears.

" I'm sorry Andy, I really was joking." Elaine said quickly.

" You must think I'm a terrible person for not wanting to be public about our relationship." Andromeda said, rubbing her arms.

" Maybe a little…" Lily said nudging the brunette jokingly.

" It's just…you two have met my siblings…what if Cissy saw and told, Merlin forbid Bella…or my parents for that matter!" Andromeda said in a panicked tone. " What if they hurt him? My family isn't like yours…they…they support…_him_!"

" Support who? V-"

Andromeda's hand shot out suddenly and covered Lily's mouth. " You can't say his name, Evans!"

Lily tried to say something but it was hard to make out with Andromeda's hand covering her mouth.

" I think what Lily is trying to say is: fearing something or _**SOMEONE**_ will give them power over you. You shouldn't be afraid of him, Andy."

" Lainey, you don't understand." Andromeda said pulling Lily with her as she leaned closer to Elaine. " He's terrifying!"

" You've met him?"

" In passing…" Andromeda said quietly. " He was at my parents and Bella was practically purring against him!"

" But I thought she was marrying Rodolphus in a few weeks."

" Come on Lainey, get real! Bella and Rodolphus hate each other. They're only engaged because our families arranged it. They can't stand each other!"

" Shouldn't they just call it off, then?"

" And be disowned by our families? Never!" Andromeda said. " You don't understand what kind of pressure our parents are putting on them to make a Proper Pure Blood Marriage."

" I'm sorry Andy…" Elaine said earnestly.

" Mother's been searching for a…a proper Pure Blooded Wizarding Family that would be willing to accept me." Andromeda said as she began to wring her hands. " Like Cissy and Bella…"

" Andy, you can always say no." Elaine said quickly, pulling her friend into a tight comforting hug.

" Not if I want to be disowned!" Andromeda said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Lily flashed a look of disdain to Elaine.

Elaine shook her head at the Gryffindor's look.

Now would not be the time to point out that Andromeda's family is not the most warm and loving. Or that they couldn't give a rat's furry arse about her and her own happiness.

Despite what they had all done to her, Andromeda did love her family.

" Well, we're here for you, Andy." Elaine said tightening her hold around her friend.

Andromeda gave a refined sniff and gave Elaine a tight return hug before straightening.

" Well now," She said wiping a stray tear from her brown eye. " I do recommend you reading something other then Astronomy books. I'm sure you know more about the subject than that Ravenclaw Seventh Year, you know, Aurora Sinistra I think is her name."

" Never mind her, she might know more that the entire Astronomy Department!" Lily said nudging Elaine proudly. " She's the one I ask when I need help with my Astronomy homework!"

" It's only fair Lily, you help me so much with my Potions homework…" Elaine said as Lily began to pull her from the Astronomy section to peruse the nearby isles.

" Oh look! They have a Muggle fiction isle!" Lily squealed excitedly. " Let's see what they have, Els! I can point out some authors you might like!"

" Muggle fiction?"

" Mhm! A lot of the authors are pretty great!" Lily said quickly noticing the confusion in Andromeda's voice. " Granted, most aren't as exciting as the Wizarding authors but they're great in their own way!"

Elaine began to peruse the titles before her, friend's conversation becoming nothing but background noise.

Several different names jumped out at her.

_Tolkien_.

_Carroll_.

_Lewis_.

Those names seemed to stick out to her and she didn't understand why.

It wasn't until one title in particular jumped out at her.

_The Complete Adventures of King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table_.

Elaine found herself reaching for the book.

It was an old leather bound that smelled of dust and time.

It was heavy, too.

She ran her hand over it curiously.

" Oh, King Arthur!"

Elaine jumped at the sound of Lily's voice.

The Muggle Born was reading the cover as she stood on her tip toes to look at it.

" You've heard of him?"

" Ah, yeah!" Lily said nudging her friend lightly. " Those stories are amazing! I highly recommend them!"

" King who?" Andromeda said curiously.

" King Arthur, the One True King of England?" Lily said causing the Slytherin to raise a well manicured eyebrow. " Pulled Excalibur from the stone…some stories say it was given to him by the Lady of the Lake!"

Andromeda's eyebrow went higher.

" I think he's the King that Merlin advised."

" _Ooooh_!" Andromeda said as the light went off.

" _Really_? Does no one in the Wizarding World know about King Arthur other than he was the Merlin's advisee?"

" Pretty much." Elaine said as she began to flip through the pages interestedly.

" Well Els, if you like stuff related to King Arthur-" Lily said as she began to scan the shelf. " _Here_!" She said pulling a book called The Hobbit from the shelf.

" What's a Hobbit?" Elaine asked curiously.

" A humanoid creature slightly taller than a dwarf." Lily said coolly. " Not really magical…or even real in both Magical or Muggle Worlds."

" Are there Wizards?" Andromeda asked.

" There are at least three!" Lily said eagerly.

" _Huh_," Andromeda said curiously. " I wonder if Teddy knows about this Tolkien bloke."

" Maybe on the next Hogsmeade trip you and Ole Teddy could double date with Elaine and Sirius!" Lily grinned as Elaine's face reddened.

" Maybe triple date with you and that obnoxious Gryffindor Chaser." Andromeda said causing Lily to stutter.

" Karma, Lils!" Elaine chuckled as she began to read dust covers of her books.

" Admit it Evans, you find that obnoxious Quidditch player charming!"

A slight gagging noise to Elaine right caused her to notice a mop of greasy black hair standing in the corner.

_Severus_? Elaine thought curious.

The Fifth Year Slytherin had barely spent time around Lily since their Third Year.

Most times she thought he was disgusted by her and her Muggle Born status.

Other times she would catch him staring longingly at their mutual friend.

In class, Elaine would sometimes try to engage him in conversation about spending time with Lily.

To tell him how much Lily missed spending time with him.

He almost always ignored her…

There were times when he seemed like he would say something only to have Narcissa or one of her friends begin to mock him for having to spend time with a Dunglicker like her.

Or worse, Sirius and James would stroll by and Snape would give her a look of disgust for being so friendly with his most hated rivals.

" Hey…Snape's here!" Andromeda said causing the Slytherin Fifth Year to tense.

" Hello Severus," Elaine said when the greasy haired teen noticed how close she was. " What are you looking at?"

" A book." Snape said coldly, turning so that she couldn't read the title.

" Is it a potions book?" Lily asked as she and Andromeda made their way towards them.

Elaine saw Snape's cheeks begin to redden as he tried his best to hide behind his hair.

" That's a N.E.W.T.s level practice book. You haven't even passed your O.W.L.s and you're already prepping for them? That's some hard core dedication, Snape."

" No one asked for your opinion, Black." Snape snapped quickly causing Andromeda to give him a surprised expression.

" She doesn't mean anything by it, Sev!" Lily said causing Snape to tense. " I'm sure she is just admiring your dedication."

Snape said nothing as Lily continued to prattle aimlessly about how she's been spending a lot more time studying lately.

" Honestly, I wish I had half the dedication to my studies as you three have." Andromeda said. " Then maybe I might have received a few more Outstandings on my O.W.L.s!"

" Maybe if you weren't tupping a Mudblood!" A cold sneering voice said from out of no where.

Elaine saw all the color drain instantly from Andromeda's face.

Terror filled her normally kind eyes.

Elaine looked up over to see Lucius Malfoy giving the teens a disgusted sneer. Flanked on either side of him were his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, grinning hungrily at Elaine and Lily.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy!" Andromeda said, trying her best for her voice to not break.

" You've been tupping that Hufflepuff Mudblood for the past two years, Andromeda." Malfoy said taking a step towards her. " You're an embarrassment to your family."

" At least she found someone to care about her without her mommy having to arrange it!" Lily said taking a step between the two Slytherin's. " How much did your mummy have to pay Andromeda's mum?"

" No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little _Mudblood_!" Malfoy said, his face reddening at her statement.

" No need for name calling just because I simply stated a fact." Lily said calmly.

Elaine tensed as she heard a sudden snorting sound.

She whipped her wand out without a second thought and uttered the charm just as Goyle went to spit the bogie onto Lily.

" _**WADDIWASI**_!"

Her aim was off.

She had meant for the bogie to shoot up Goyle's nose but instead…it splattered against the side of Malfoy's face.

" _**WHY YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE MUDWALLOWING TRALLOP**_!" Malfoy snarled, whipping out his own, aiming the tip squarely between Elaine's eyes.

His action caused Crabbe and Goyle to pull out their own wands but Lily and Andromeda were faster.

" _**DENSAUGEO**_!" Lily snarled as the hex blasted Malfoy straight in the face.

Another bright light came suddenly from Andromeda's wand and Crabbe collapse suddenly into a large assortment of textbooks.

" _Run_." Elaine heard a greasy voice whisper in her ear suddenly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Snape stepping back, pretending as if he was just a confused bystander.

Elaine grabbed Lily by the wrist and darted to the shop door.

" Wait up, you two!" Andromeda called as she ducked to avoid a burly outreached hand of Crabbe.

She quickly tossed a handful of Galleons to the shopkeep for the books Elaine forgot she had in her hands and darted into the confused crowd outside the shop.

" Oh Merlin's beard, I forgot to pay for these!" Elaine cried once they finally stopped running.

" You're fine, Els. Andromeda paid for them as we made our grand escape."

" _B_-_B_-_But_! I stole them!" Elaine said practically hyperventilating.

" Is she, or is she not a perfect embodiment of Hufflepuff House!" Andromeda laughed, ruffling Elaine's hair. " Absolutely adorable, she is! Lainey, we told you, I threw like thirty Galleons at the shopkeep. That more than covered them."

" That was rather exhilarating, wasn't it!" Lily puffed, grinning from ear to ear. " I can see why you joined the Dueling Club, Els! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face! He looked like a beaver!"

" I'd rather not catch myself in a situation where I need to duel." Elaine said her face pale.

" With what's happening outside the school we might have to." Andromeda said quietly as she silently began to clench and unclench her fist.

" What is it, Andromeda?" Lily asked.

" On Malfoy's arm…" Andromeda whispered quietly.

" What?" Elaine asked in confusion.

" _Th_-_The Dark Mark_…" Andromeda said her face now visibly pale. " Lucius had The Dark Mark on his arm…I saw it when he got hit your jinx, Lily…"

" That must mean-"

" He's teamed up with _You Know Who_." Andromeda whispered. " Cissy is marrying a bloody Death Eater!"

" Oh Andy!" Elaine said dropping the books as she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

" Bella's one and now so is Cissy's fiancée!" Andromeda sobbed. " What if Cissy becomes one too! What if she get's hurt because of them! Or worse, what if _**HE**_ kills her to punish Bella or Lucius!"

" Would your mum and dad really accept Narcissa marrying someone like Lucius? Wouldn't they call the marriage off?" Lily said hurriedly.

" Why would they do something like that when their own daughter is a Death Eater!" Andromeda sobbed. " It's the perfect respectable Pure Blood Marriage in their eyes!"

" If Bellatrix is a Death Eater…then…" Elaine broke off as realization hit her.

Andromeda gave her a sympathetic hug.

" I'm sorry, Lainey." Andromeda whispered into Elaine's ear.

The red head felt her heart tighten at the thought of her cousin being involved in something so dangerous.

_A Death Eater_.

Elaine clenched her fists at the very thought of it.

During their dueling lessons she had sensed that he had begun to doubt the LeStrange family way of thinking.

Began to doubt the hatred that he had been born and raised with.

However, this bit of knowledge was a hard blow.

Why would he do something so vile as joining _You Know Who_?

" I'm sorry, Lainey." Andromeda said. " I know you were starting to get close with Rodolphus before he graduated."

" You were? Why?" Lily asked in confusion as they made their way towards the Shrieking Shake, hoping for some kind of privacy.

" It's a long story…" Elaine said softly as she began to tell her best friend about her Third Year Dueling tutoring.

" So…you're related to Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange…and you're just now telling me this?" Lily said grumpily.

" I'm sorry…I didn't want this to ruin our friendship." Elaine said worriedly fiddling with the books in her hands. " A lot of people wouldn't like me because of my mama's family is."

" You listen to me, Elaine Winters! You're my best friend and just because you happened to be related to some twats isn't going to change that!" Lily said linking her arm with Elaine's.

" Lainey, we don't chose our relatives…and we shouldn't judge anyone by them, either." Andromeda said. " Otherwise, no one would want to be friends with me."

" You're so nice, Andy!"

" Oh and your the Wicked Queen in Snow White, Lainey!" Lily said sarcastically, ignoring the confused looks on the Pure Blood's face.

" _Who_?" Andromeda asked.

" Merlin's ghost, you two need to read muggle literature." Lily groaned before looking over the books in Elaine's arms. " Here! This one is about Muggle Fairy Tales! It's got some of my favorites in it."

" So, how was Hogsmeade?"

Elaine jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice as she made her way past the Quidditch Pitch.

" Sorry." He smirked, enjoying the surprised expression on her face. " Didn't mean to startle you."

" How long have you been there?" Elaine squeaked.

" Not long." He said truthfully.

James had been released from cleaning the greenhouses for his comments in-front of Professor Sprout.

The two of them had decided to get a little Quidditch practice in before the day was over.

They were having loads of fun, when he had caught scent of Elaine.

Her lavender and flour scent called to him, urging him to check on her.

To actually see that she was alright with his own eyes.

Other than slightly surprised at his sudden appearance, she appeared to be fine.

He couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on his face at the sight of her.

She just looked to cute.

" So, how was Hogsmeade?" He repeated his question.

" Oh! It was fine!" Elaine said quickly, recovering and giving him her usual smile.

" _Just fine_?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

" _Y_-_Yeah_, fine."

" Did you hang out with Evans the entire time?"

" Well, with her and Andy." Elaine said as she began rummaging through her bag.

" Andy was there?"

" Yeah! We met up at the bookstore where w-"

" _What_?" Sirius asked as she broke off.

" _Well_…" Elaine said cautiously. " We did run into _Malfoy_ and his friends."

She instantly regretted her words.

" _Malfoy_?" Sirius said, his voice becoming dangerous.

" _Y_-_Yeah_…nothing happened, though!" She said quickly, her hand paused in her bag. She bit the inside of her cheek as she saw the anger in his eyes. " Sirius, really!"

" What aren't you telling me, Ellie." He said catching a change in her scent. She was hiding something from him.

" _N_-_Nothing_!" She said quickly as she returned to rummaging in her bag, avoiding eye contact with him.

" _Oh_?" He said tilting his head downward in order to catch her eye. " Cause it seems like you are."

He quirked an eyebrow when he saw her bite her lip.

" Malfoy knows about Andy and Teddy." She said finally.

" _How_?"

" I don't know but he does and he called her an embarrassment." Elaine said sadly.

" She's far from one." Sirius said firmly causing Elaine to smile at the devotion he showed his cousin.

" Lily defended her by saying that at least she found someone without her mum arranging it." Elaine said causing an evil grin to replace his smirk. " But he didn't really like that and Goyle went to spit on her so I used that charm Remus taught me…"

" What charm?" Sirius asked curiously as he heard her mumble something incoherantly. " I'm sorry Ellie, I didn't catch that."

" Waddiwasi…" Elaine bit her lip awkwardly.

" I would have loved to see the look on Goyle's face when it hit him." Sirius said trying his best not to laugh.

" It didn't hit Goyle…" Elaine said hesitantly.

" Don't tell me-"

" My aim was a little off and-"

_This is going to be great_! Sirius thought to himself, grinning from ear to ear.

" -I accidentally hit Malfoy." She said cringing a little.

_I could kiss her right now_! Sirius thought before he busted out in laughter.

" Sirius! I didn't mean to hit him!" Elaine said as Sirius doubled over in laughter, placing his hands on her shoulders for stability.

" It's not funny!"

Sirius couldn't stop himself as he pulled her into a tight hug, laughing harder with each passing second.

" _**SIRIUS**_!"

" I'm sorry! I just can't stop laughing!" Sirius said resting his cheek against the top of her head. " And it was Malfoy of all people!"

" _Sirius_!"

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He laughed becoming out of breath. " It's just that, if anyone ever deserved something like that it was Malfoy!"

" Well…I-"

" Ellie, don't tell me you feel bad!"

" I…_don_'_t_…feel bad." She said to his amazement.

" You don't?"

" Of course not! He called Lily a _Mudblood_!"

" He what?" Sirius growled low, tightening his hold around her. He knew Malfoy had been up to something when he saw him with Elaine earlier that week.

" Yeah…she didn't deserve that." Elaine said awkwardly.

" Well, did anything else happen?" Sirius asked curiously.

" _H_-_He had the Dark Mark on his arm_."

" _**HE WHAT**_!" Sirius yelled in actual shock.

" _Y_-_Yeah_…Andy said she saw it when we ran out of the bookstore." Elaine said, her voice filling with concern.

" What is it, Ellie? What are you not telling me?" Sirius asked finally regaining his composure.

" Apparently, Rodolphus has joined the Death Eaters…"

Sirius cringed at his words.

He had known about Rodolphus for almost six months now. The teen had almost immediately joined up with Voldemort upon graduating.

Sirius had only just found out that Elaine was related to Rodolphus…so it now made sense to him that she had spent so much time with him while he was here.

He still found it odd that someone like her was related to someone like him.

Or why she would be surprised that he would have joined Voldemort.

" I'm sorry, Ellie."

_And he was_.

" _It_'_s_…" She broke off quietly.

She wanted to say that it was alright, but it wasn't.

It wasn't alright that her cousin joined a terrorist organization designed to eradicate or subjugate people like her best friend.

Her dream was to become a Auror.

What would happen if she were sent to bring him in?

What would happen if she were captured by one of his Death Eater friends?

Would he help her or…would he join in her torture?

" Ellie, where all did you and Evans go?"

Sirius' baritone voice brought her out of her thoughts.

" O-Oh, you know…the usual places." Elaine said, offering him a thankful smile. " The Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes and…"

" _And_?" Sirius asked as she returned to rummaging in her bags.

" I…uh…went to Zonkos…"

" You did?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrow as he tried to imagine her inside the shop. " Did you go to get some things for your brother?"

" _N_-_No_…"

" Wait…then…Ellie, are you going to s-"

" I got them for you, Sirius."

His gray eyes went wide at her words.

She had actually bought him something.

" I knew you had been wanting to go to Zonkos for a while now, and Professor McGonagall banned you for this trip so…"

" Did you get James or Remus anything?" Sirius asked curiously, an evil smirk on his face.

" _N_-_No_…" She said, her cheeks becoming pink as his smirk grew wider. " Lily bought them some things."

" Well, that's going to make ole James fall even harder for Evans." Sirius laughed. " If she thinks him annoying he's about get a billion times worse."

" I don't think she finds him as annoying as she pretends." Elaine said calmly before handing him a bag.

Sirius took it and peered inside to see several different kinds of dung bombs, a few fanged frisbees and a few new items that he had never seen before.

" You didn't have to." He said giving her a dorky sort of grin.

" _Well_…you got in trouble because of me…and…well…"

Her face was turning red now.

" Well, as Remus said, we were merely defending a lady's honor." Sirius said as they began making their way back to the castle. " All part of being a Gryffindor."

" So you would have done that for someone like Dolores Umbridge?"

" Well, maybe not her…most of the time she starts the trouble that follows her." Sirius said, awkwardly trying to wrap an arm protectively around her waist.

" Mhm, of course she does…much like you?"

" Hey now, our mischief is done for the pleasure of the masses." Sirius said offering her an amused smile.

" _Uh_-_huh_." Elaine said noticing how he guided her closer to his side.

How his eyes kept darting along the forest's border.

" It's true." Sirius said before taking her hand in his and placing a kiss lightly on it.

" W-What are you-"

" Thank you for the gifts." He said tightening his hold around her waist, his gray eyes locked onto her.


End file.
